Winter Bells (Secuela de Past Sins) Traducido al español
by reader107
Summary: Corazones Calidos es una época para que amigos y familiares se reúnan, celebren la armonía y den la bienvenida al nuevo año. Nyx va a conocer a su familia por primera vez y no quiere nada más que dar una buena impresión. Sin embargo, el brillo de las fiestas no puede esconder el problema causado por abuelos entrometidos, reporteros incanzables y un tío paranoico.
1. En casa para las fiestas

**Al fin les traigo la siguiente historia de la continuidad de Past Sins, llamada Winter Bells. Quiero pedirles una disculpa por todo el tiempo que estuve desaparecido. Traducir se volvió una tarea casi imposible debido a mis ocupaciones. Pero no se preocupen, terminaré esta historia, de eso pueden estar seguros. Como siempre, sientanse libres de comentar y de indicarme cualquier error. Disfruten la lectura.**

"En casa para las fiestas"

"Quizás debería considerar el usar coronas más a menudo. Realmente son fantásticas, aunque un poco ostentosas."  
 _Ting-Ting_

Rarity apartó la vista del espejo de su tienda, sonriéndole a la familiar poni que había llegado trotando por la puerta. "Buenos días, Applejack. ¿Estás aquí para tu reajuste?"

Applejack asintió. "Sí, aquí estoy, aunque aún no veo el punto de hacer esto. Usamos estos disfraces el año pasado, y no es como si hubiéramos crecido de repente. Todas somos demasiado grandes para eso."

Rarity se quitó la corona y la capa de su vestuario de la Princesa Platinum. Dobló la capa en un pulcro paquete, y entonces reunió todo y lo puso sobre una mesa antes de tomar otro vestuario. Este atuendo era café con grandes protuberancias en los hombros y un gran sombrero café con una pluma blanca. Era el vestuario de la historia de los Corazones Cálidos del personaje Smart Cookie, secretaria del Canciller Puddinghead.

"Applejack, mucho puede pasar en un año, especialmente en uno tan estresante como el que hemos tenido." Rarity señaló con su casco hacia la pequeña plataforma en el centro de su boutique. "Ahora, ven. Entre más pronto comencemos más pronto terminaremos."

"Bueno, creo que no puedo discutir eso," dijo Applejack. Subió a la pequeña plataforma y, con la ayuda de Rarity, se puso rápidamente su atuendo de los Corazones Cálidos. Entonces Rarity comenzó a jalar, empujar, y a picar, revisando en qué lugares el atuendo no se ajustaba como debería. Levitó una pequeña libreta y una pluma con su magia, tomando notas rápidas.

"Buen ajuste en el pecho, pero las mangas están un poco justas y la cola al final de la espalda necesita un arreglo," murmuró Rarity para sí misma. "En general, es lo que esperaba. Escuché de Rainbow Dash que has estado usando tu tiempo libre este invierno para entrenar para el rodeo de primavera."

"¿Rainbow estuvo aquí?"

"Todas han estado aquí," dijo Rarity mientras inspeccionaba la pluma en el sombrero de Applejack antes de escribir una nota. "Todas tenemos vestuarios para la obra, después de todo, y todas necesitábamos un reajuste. No mucho que cambiar, afortunadamente. A Twilight, Spike, y Pinkie Pie aún les queda su atuendo a la perfección, y, con lo que Pinkie Pie come, eso es un milagro. Rainbow Dash necesitaba que se ajustaran los agujeros para sus alas, y Fluttershy necesita que le suba un poco el dobladillo. Perdió peso, _de nuevo_. Oh, lo que haría por tener su metabolismo."

Applejack rio un poco. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"  
" _No_ discutiremos sobre mí," dijo Rarity con firmeza. Bajó la libreta y se dio la vuelta hacia Applejack. "Además, ya terminé. Puedes quitarte el atuendo."

"Bueno, rayos, eso fue rápido," dijo Applejack. Comenzó a quitarse el atuendo y pronto le dio la pila de ropa echa bola a Rarity, con el sombrero puesto sobre la pila. Rarity arrugó la nariz un poco pero tomó el atuendo con su magia de todas formas. Entonces procedió a doblar todas las partes del atuendo antes de ponerlo de vuelta con los otros.

Applejack tomó su viejo sombrero vaquero y lo puso de vuelta en su cabeza. Entonces comenzó a trotar hacia la puerta. "Bueno, gracias de nuevo, Rarity, por ocuparte de este asunto de los vestuarios. Tengo que correr y tratar de alcanzar a Twi."

Rarity se dio la vuelta rápidamente en dirección a Applejack y levantó una ceja. "Pero Twilight ya se fue."

Deteniéndose en la puerta, Applejack miró de nuevo a Rarity. "Pero pensé que ella, Spike, y Nyx iban a irse hasta mañana."

"No no," dijo Rarity mientras levitaba su calendario quitándolo de la pared y lo sostenía donde Applejack pudiera verlo. "Ellos se fueron esta mañana. Verás, Twilight está llevando a Nyx y a Spike hacia Canterlot hoy. Quiere tener la oportunidad de presentar apropiadamente a Nyx con sus padres. Entonces, mañana, el Principe Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance—"

"Sabes, creo que conoces bastante bien a ambos como para simplemente llamarlos Shining y Cadance."

"Puede que todas tengamos una buena relación con ellos, Applejack, pero eso no significa que no deberíamos mostrarles respeto," dijo Rarity. "Ahora, como estaba diciendo, ellos llegaran a Canterlot mañana. Pasaran el resto de ese día y el día siguiente en lo que me dijeron que son tradiciones familiares: escoger los mejores trozos de leña para el fuego de los Corazones Cálidos, cantar villancicos, y cosas parecidas. Entonces, tú, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, y yo llegaremos a Canterlot en la mañana de la Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos. Tendremos nuestra prueba de vestuario para la obra esa tarde y la presentación será en la noche. Después de eso, todas tendremos una gran fiesta de los Corazones Cálidos en el castillo junto con nuestras familias y las princesas. Finalmente, la tarde siguiente, estaremos regresando en el tren hacia Ponyville."

"Wow, Rarity, ¿Tienes todo eso memorizado?"

"Puedes agradecer a Twilight por eso," dijo antes de poner el calendario de vuelta en la pared. "Ella me preguntó esta lista más veces de las que podría contar."

"¿Por qué? Suena como algo divertido, seguro, pero no exactamente como algo que tenga que hacerse bajo ciertas reglas. Rayos, la mitad de la diversión de los Corazones Cálidos es simplemente estar con tu familia y hacer lo que quieras. Sin listas, y sin lugares en los que estar. Solo un cálido fuego y buena comida."

Rarity hizo una mueca de vergüenza, con su estómago gruñendo un poco. "Por favor, no hables de comida."

"¿Por qué? ¿No has comido?" preguntó Applejack.

"Ya comí, pero solo digamos que estoy tratando de adelantarme al peso que tiendo a ganar cada año en temporada de los Corazones Cálidos. Además, respondiendo tu otra pregunta, creo que Twilight tiene toda la razón para estar preocupada por la noche de los Corazones Cálidos de este año. Ella está, después de todo, llevando a Nyx a Canterlot por primera vez desde el incidente. Eso, y presentará a Nyx con el resto de su familia. Es una situación delicada. O, al menos, Twilight siente que será una situación delicada.

Applejack puso un casco en su barbilla y comenzó a rascar. "Bueno, rayos, supongo que tiene sentido. No podría culpar a sus padres por estar nerviosos, justo como no puedo enojarme mucho con la Abuela Smith. A ella aún no le gusta ver a Nyx por la granja." Applejack suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. "La quiero a morir, pero la Abuela puede ser tan terca como una mula cuando quiere serlo."

"Supongo que la manzana no cayó realmente lejos del árbol," dijo Rarity en voz baja.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada," contestó Rarity con calma. "Y sí, está la preocupación de sus padres, pero personalmente estoy más preocupada por todos los otros ponis. La última vez que estuve ahí, por la temporada de moda de otoño, escuché algunos rumores. Los ponis están empezando a descubrir que las princesas no encerraron a Nyx en algún lejano calabozo, y, por lo que escuché, _no_ están muy felices por eso."

* * *

"…Durante toda la noche, los tres ponis mantuvieron vivo el fuego de la amistad contando historias y cantando canciones, las cuales por supuesto se convirtieron en los villancicos que seguimos cantando hasta el día de hoy. Eventualmente, el calor del fuego, de los cantos y de las risas alcanzó a los líderes, y sus cuerpos comenzaron a descongelarse. E incluso, comenzó a derretir sus corazones.

"Los tres líderes estuvieron de acuerdo en compartir la hermosa tierra y vivir en armonía para siempre. Y juntos, nombraron a su nueva tierra ¡Equestria!"

"Muy bien, Spike," dijo Twilight. Ella sonrió y levantó la mirada del guion que estaba sosteniendo. "Estuvo perfecto, aunque ¿No crees que el acento es un poco marcado?"

"Pero esa es la mejor parte," dijo Spike con su falso acento *rebuztánico*. Entonces se puso de pie en el asiento del tren y adoptó una pose dramática. "Es el acento que atrae la esencia de los viejos tiempos a escena. Es lo que encanta a los ponis y los adentra en la acción. Es lo que le da mayor vida a la historia y un mayor significado a su mensaje de amistad y armonía.

 ** _***En ingles se dice que su acento es "braytish", palabra compuesta entre "british" y "bray", que significan británico y rebuzno respectivamente. Podríamos decir que habla con acento de burro xD. Lo siento pero no se me ocurrió poner otra cosa más que rebuztánico. Si alguien tiene una sugerencia para esto, es bienvenida***_**

"Y además," continuo diciendo Spike mientras regresaba su voz a la normalidad, "aprendí el acento del poni que fue el narrador antes que yo, y él fue el mejor narrador de obras en la historia. La misma Princesa Celestia lo dijo."

"Bueno, me gusta," dijo Nyx, alzando la vista del libro que estaba leyendo, el cual era una colección de historias viejas y nuevas de los Corazones Cálidos.

Spike rio y señalo con su garra a Twilight. "Ja, dos contra uno, el acento gana."

"Está bien, está bien," dijo Twilight con una pequeña risita. Guardo el libreto de la obra y entonces, usando su magia, comenzó a limpiar lo empañado de la ventana. El invierno había llegado a Equestria, y era uno particularmente frio. Incluso en el cálido tren, Twilight, Nyx y Spike estaban envueltos en bufandas, en un intento de protegerse de las corrientes de aire que se colaban por las ventanas.

Con un poco de cálida magia, Twilight limpio parte de la ventana y pudo mirar hacia afuera. Vio las altas torres de Canterlot y vio el túnel final acercándose rápidamente. "Parece que ya casi llegamos."

"Entonces voy a ir a tomar un vaso de chocolate caliente del vagón de comida," dijo Spike mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

"Pero hay una cafetería en la estación."

"Sí, una cafetería que tendrá una larga fila, Twilight," dijo Spike. "No sé tú, pero preferiría no quedarme parado en la nieve."

"Mmmm, buen punto," dijo Twilight. Entonces tomó rápidamente unas cuantas monedas de sus alforjas, las cuales estaban metidas debajo del asiento, y se las arrojo a Spike. "Ve y trae chocolate para cada uno."

Spike asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al vagón de comida. Twilight lo vio irse y entonces comenzó a reunir sus cosas. Puso unas pequeñas bolsas de golosinas, que había llevado para el camino, de vuelta en sus alforjas. Luego miró a Nyx, con la intención de decirle que debía guardar su libro y prepararse para bajar del tren.

Pero Nyx ya no estaba leyendo el libro. En vez de eso estaba en la ventana, mirando a través del agujero que Twilight había hecho con su magia, observando como el tren los acercaba cada vez más a Canterlot.

"¿Qué estás viendo, Nyx?"

"Intento ver la estación del tren," contestó mientras apretaba su nariz contra la ventana. "Dijiste que tu papá nos vería en el andén."

"Lo hará, pero no creo que puedas ver la estación desde aquí," dijo Twilight. Uso su magia para hacer otro hueco en lo empañado de la ventana y miro hacia Canterlot. "Además, ni siquiera sabes como es mi papá."

"Lo sé, pero… aun así quiero ver si puedo verlo," dijo Nyx. Apretó su mejilla contra la ventana, forzando su vista para intentar ver la estación. Entonces saltó, asustada por la repentina oscuridad mientras el tren pasaba por el último túnel antes de llegar a la estación de Canterlot.

Twilight rio un poco mientras Nyx se recuperaba del susto. "¿Qué tal si nos sentamos del otro lado del tren para que podamos saludarlo mientras el tren llega? ¿Suena como un plan?" Nyx asintió, y pronto ambas estaban del otro lado del tren. Twilight hizo un gran agujero en la empañadura de la ventana, y Nyx apretó su cara contra el vidrio.

Y mientras Twilight miraba a Nyx, no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. Aun estaba nerviosa por ir a Canterlot, pero, al final, sentía que los beneficios del viaje eran mayores que los riesgos. Ella no quería que Nyx fuera una extraña para el resto de su familia. Quería que Nyx conociera a sus abuelos, al Tío Shining, y a la Tía Cadence.

Ella solo quería que todos fueran capaces de compartir una Feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos.

Twilight fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la brillante luz de la ventana. El tren había salido del túnel y regresó al blanco e invernal mundo en el que Equestria se había convertido. El tren bajó la velocidad, comenzando su llegada a la estación. Las torres de Canterlot se alzaban ante ellas, estirándose hacia el cielo gris y lleno de nubes. Parecía que la patrulla del clima estaba preparándose para otra tormenta de nieve. Twilight estaba feliz de haber llevado sus chamarras gruesas. Las bufandas que llevaban en ese momento no los protegerían de tanto frio.

"Oye, creo que puedo ver la estación," dijo Nyx. Estaba apretando su rostro muy fuerte contra el vidrio, fácilmente asustaría a cualquier poni que mirara al tren mientras pasaba. "Wow, hay muchos ponis en el andén."

"¿En serio?" dijo Twilight mientras se inclinaba para mirar por la ventana. "Este tren no regresará a Ponyville hasta dentro de una hora. ¿Por qué habría—"

Twilight se quedó congelada, abriendo bastante los ojos. Rápidamente apartó a Nyx de la ventana, quitó el seguro y la abrió antes de sacar la cabeza. Nyx estaba en lo correcto, había una gran muchedumbre en el andén, pero no eran pasajeros esperando el tren. No, eran ponis con libretas, cámaras, sombreros elegantes, y credenciales de prensa.

Eran reporteros.

* * *

"¿Entonces estás seguro de que tu fuente es confiable, Column?"

Un unicornio beige asintió y uso su lengua para mover el mondadientes que sostenía en su boca de un lado a otro. "Síp, esto lo conseguí directamente de un sirviente del castillo. Twilight Sparkle trae a Nightmare Moon en ese tren."

"Pero creí que las princesas le habían quitado su magia y la habían encerrado en alguna cárcel," dijo Quick Snap, el azulado fotógrafo pegaso.

"Bueno, el anuncio oficial que publicamos en nuestro periódico decía, y cito, 'Nightmare Moon fue despojada de su poder y puesta al cuidado de una poni que se asegurará de que no vuelva a ser nunca más una amenaza para Equestria. Ella es una yegua en la que la Princesa Celestia confía completamente.' Quien sabe, tal vez todos escuchamos lo que queríamos escuchar. Aun así, no puedes ignorar los rumores que salen de Ponyville."

"¿Te refieres a los que dicen que Nightmare Moon está libre?" preguntó Quick Snap.

"Por lo que he escuchado, cambió su forma para verse como una pequeña potranca y ha estado conviviendo con otras potrancas y potros. Incluso escuché a alguien decir que el hermano de su amigo la vio yendo a la escuela y que de alguna forma había cambiado mágicamente su cutie mark."

"Eso debe ser puro heno viejo. Ningún maestro en su sano juicio dejaría que Nightmare Moon estuviera en su clase, y nadie puede cambiar su cutie mark."

Column resopló. "Chico, ella es un alicornio. Ellas no juegan bajo las mismas reglas que tú y yo. Después de todo, si pudiera usar magia de amor como la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, estaría saliendo con una modelo rica y no tendría que correr por todo Canterlot todos los días buscando historias."

"Entonces, ¿Estás diciendo que quieres ser una princesa?" dijo Quick Snap con tono burlón.

"Puedes apostar tu flanco," contestó Column. Giró la cabeza y sonrió mientras él y muchos de los otros reporteros en el andén veían una luz en el túnel distante. "Ahora, adelante, vamos a la orilla del andén antes de que nos empujen. Debes estar preparado para tomar una foto de ella y de Twilight. Las quiero juntas en la misma imagen."

Column y Quick Snap se unieron a la creciente muchedumbre de reporteros, quienes se acercaban tanto a la orilla del andén como se atrevían. Todos levantaron sus cámaras y tomaron sus libretas. Los reporteros aclararon sus voces, listos para intentar gritar más fuerte que los demás para obtener lo que podría ser una primicia exclusiva.

El tren retumbó en la estación, con sus ruedas repiqueteando mientras bajaba la velocidad hasta detenerse. El motor expulsó el vapor y las puertas comenzaron a abrirse. Los pocos ponis en el tren salieron, y los reporteros miraron a cada uno de ellos. Hubo un par de viejas yeguas que salieron juntas. Un semental con su esposa y familia, quien rápidamente huyó de la bola de reporteros. Uno tras otro ellos los observaban, intentando encontrar a Twilight Sparkle o a la Nightmare Moon tamaño potranca.

Pero nunca las vieron. El último pasajero salió. El tren estaba vacío y los empleados de limpieza comenzaron a entrar, preparando los vagones para su retorno a Ponyville. Los reporteros se miraron entre ellos y después comenzaron a moverse por el andén, utilizando la intuición que habían ganado después de años estando en el negocio de los periódicos.

Twilight Sparkle había escapado de ellos, lo cual realmente significaba una sola cosa.

Había una historia que debía ser descubierta.

* * *

Las dos viejas yeguas que habían salido del tren bajaron lentamente las escaleras de la estación y llegaron a la banqueta. Una llevaba su mejor ropa de los Corazones Cálidos. Un sombrero rojo brillante con un chaleco a juego por encima de una blusa de color verde oscuro. Ella sonrió y le silbó a un taxi. Pero no esperó a que la otra vieja yegua la alcanzara en la carreta. No, ella había llegado a Canterlot sola, y se fue de la misma forma.

La otra vieja yegua se quedó parada en la banqueta. Llevaba un grueso chal con capucha y tenía una gran joroba en la espalda, la cual si mirabas más de cerca, se movía de forma no natural. La mayor parte de su rostro estaba cubierta por una bufanda, pero cualquiera que pudiera ver sus ojos, notaria que eran fuertes y vibrantes. Eran los ojos de una yegua mucho más joven.

La segunda vieja yegua miro a su alrededor por un momento, entonces sonrió y lentamente comenzó a cojear hacia un semental azul que estaba parado en la banqueta, mirando a los ponis que salían de la estación. Era un unicornio más viejo, acercándose a la media edad pero aun sin llegar a esta. Tenía una melena azul oscura y un par de lunas crecientes en su cutie mark. Era un poni que la vieja yegua conocía bastante bien. Su nombre era Night Light.

La Twilight Sparkle disfrazada continúo haciéndose pasar por una vieja yegua y cojeo hacia su padre. Se aseguró de que estuviera cerca y de que no hubiera nadie más a su alrededor. Solo entonces intento llamar su atención.

"Psst, papá."

Night Light giró la cabeza rápidamente, parpadeando unas cuantas veces mientras miraba a la supuesta vieja yegua que se había puesto a su lado silenciosamente. "¿Perdón? ¿La conozco?"

"Soy yo," dijo Twilight. Con un poco de magia, aparto la bufanda y mostró su rostro.

"Oh," dijo él con una pequeña carcajada. "Lo siento, no te reconocí con esa ropa." Su sonrisa desapareció mientras miraba el disfraz de Twilight. "¿Por qué estas usando todo eso?"

Twilight miró de vuelta a la estación y volvió a ponerse la bufanda. "Hay un grupo de reporteros en el andén, como si estuvieran esperando el tren, y, bueno, solo puedo pensar en una razón que atraería tantos reporteros considerando que casi nadie más venia en ese tren."

Night Light asintió, entendiendo la preocupación de su hija. Miró a la estación y vio a unos cuantos reporteros salir por la puerta principal. Estos estaban mirando a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera mirar en su dirección, Night Light puso un casco en el hombro de Twilight y se aclaró la garganta.

"¡Ahí estás, madre!" dijo en voz alta, pronunciando con fuerza como si le estuviera hablando a una anciana que no escuchaba bien. "Debes contarme sobre tu viaje mientras tomamos el taxi a casa. ¡Oye, taxi!"

* * *

Temiendo que los reporteros la siguieran, Twilight mantuvo su disfraz hasta que el taxi estuvo frente a su casa. Afortunadamente, no vivían lejos de la estación. La casa de tres pisos era, en su mayor parte, tal como Twilight lo recordaba, excepto por el techo, el cual había sido reemplazado justo antes de que ella partiera hacia Ponyville. Era una de las muchas y similares casas adosadas de la calle, la cual era una línea recta que avanzaba por toda la manzana.

Era un vecindario adinerado. No de lo más elegante en Canterlot, como las fincas o las mansiones cerca del palacio, pero estaban cerca del centro de la ciudad capital. La Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados estaba a unas cuantas cuadras al igual que la mejor tienda de esa parte de la ciudad. Con todo, era y siempre había sido el lugar perfecto para su familia.

Night Light permaneció dentro del taxi por un momento, pagándole al semental por el viaje, mientras Twilight se quedó de pie justo al final del camino que guiaba hacia la puerta principal. La casa estaba decorada para las fiestas. Guirnaldas y cuerdas de cristal encantado y resplandeciente colgaban de los bordes de las ventanas y el techo. Una guirnalda colgaba de la puerta, y una manta de nieve lo cubría todo. Twilight dudaba de que pudiera haber encontrado un sitio más acogedor en toda Equestria, al menos para ella.

"¡Twilight!" se quejó Spike. La joroba en la espalda de Twilight se movió. "¿Podemos entrar ya a la casa? Aquí dentro está comenzando a hacer calor."

"¿Su joroba acaba de hablar?" preguntó el taxista con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, lo hizo," respondió Night Light como si no hubiera nada raro en eso. "Ahora, aquí están sus bits y puede quedarse el cambio."

La idea de una muy generosa propina rápidamente atrajo la atención del taxista de vuelta a Night Light. "Gracias, señor, y tenga una Feliz Noche de los Corazones Cálidos."

Night Light asintió, y se despidió rápidamente del taxista antes de salir. Entonces avanzó hacia Twilight y se puso junto a ella, continuando con la ilusión de que estaba ayudando a caminar a una yegua mayor. "Me estaba preguntando si ahí era donde Spike estaba escondido. ¿Cómo estas, hijo?"

"Estaré mejor cuando entremos," contestó Spike mientras Twilight y Night Light comenzaban a subir los escalones frente a la puerta principal. Entraron rápidamente, y con un resplandor de magia Twilight transfiguro el chal que llevaba de vuelta su forma original, su grueso abrigo.

Un momento después abrió el cierre del abrigo, quitándoselo. Había llevado sus alforjas por debajo del abrigo y tanto Spike como Nyx iban en su espalda. Estos dos saltaron de su espalda rápidamente, y Spike fue a la puerta, abriéndola un poco para poder sentir algo de aire frio en su rostro. Y Nyx estaba justo detrás de él, unos cuantos pasos detrás de la puerta, sonriendo mientras ambos se recuperaban del horno en el que se había convertido el abrigo de Twilight.

"Ven, déjame tomar tu abrigo," dijo Night Light. Tomó el abrigo con su magia y lo colgó en un perchero cercano antes de darse la vuelta y adentrarse en la casa. "Velvet, cariño, ¡Están aquí!"

"¡Voy en un momento!" se escuchó la voz de la madre de Twilight, Twilight Velvet, desde las escaleras. "¡Solo estoy acomodando algunas cosas!"

Night Light se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Tu madre. No puede estar feliz con invitados cerca a menos de que se asegure de que esta casa está impecable." Entonces se dio la vuelta hacia Twilight con su sonrisa creciendo mientras ella se quitaba las alforjas. "Pero sabes eso tan bien como yo. Ahora, ven, dale un abrazo a este viejo semental."

Twilight estaba más que feliz de obedecer. Levantó sus cascos delanteros y abrazo a su padre fuertemente, riendo un poco mientras él le daba un apretón. Entonces ambos se separaron, permitiendo que Night Light se diera la vuelta y le sonriera a Spike. "¿Y cómo está el asistente número uno de mi hija?" preguntó mientras le daba el casco. "¿Aun manteniendo a mi hija lejos de los problemas?"

Spike tomó el casco de Night Light con su garra y lo sacudió, riendo mientras decía "Más de lo que crees."

"Bien, es bueno verlos a ambos. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde la boda?"

"La verdad, papá, hay una poni más a la que debes saludar," dijo Twilight. Dio un paso al costado, sonriendo mientras tomaba el casco de su padre y se lo tendía a Nyx, quien había estado parada detrás de Twilight, tratando de pasar desapercibida. "Papá, ella es Nyx. Nyx, este es tu abuelo, Night Light."

Por un momento, la sonrisa de Night Light se redujo. Miró a Nyx de cerca, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa por estar bajo su mirada. Ella miro hacia otro lado, viendo fijamente sus cascos mientras cruzaba sus patas delanteras, pero la mirada de Night Light permanecía igual. Entonces él dio un paso hacia adelante, elevándose sobre ella como la mayoría de los ponis adultos lo hacían.

"Nyx," dijo él con un tranquilo pero dominante tono, obligándola a alzar la mirada y verlo a los ojos. Entonces él bajó la cabeza y extendió uno de sus cascos delanteros, poniéndolo junto a la cabeza de Nyx. "¿Qué tienes detrás de la oreja?"

Entonces regresó su casco un momento después, el cual ahora sostenía una pequeña galleta. También sonrió, lo que hizo que Nyx sonriera mientras tomaba la galleta. Ella le dio un mordisco, y su sonrisa creció hasta que amenazo con salirse de su cara. "¡Está buena!" fue todo lo que pudo decir debido a la explosión de sabor en su boca.

"Es un secreto, una receta que creó mi abuelo," dijo Night Light mientras levantaba la cabeza. "Él era un chef real, y nadie venía a su casa durante las fiestas sin probar un galleta.

"Oye, ¿Qué hay de mí y de Twilight?" preguntó Spike.

"Hay un plato completo de galletas en la cocina," le aseguró Night Light a Spike. "De hecho, ¿Por qué no llevas a Nyx? Pueden tomar una galleta y algo de leche del refrigerador."

"Suena bien," dijo mientras guiaba a Nyx a la cocina. "Tal vez en esta ocasión de verdad pueda disfrutarlo."

Night Light arqueó una ceja, mirando a Spike y a Nyx caminar por la sala y después pasar a la cocina. Entonces volvió a mirar a Twilight, quien sonrió y rio un poco. "Está un poco molesto porque lo obligue a dejar el chocolate caliente que compramos en el tren."

"Bueno, es un dragon al que le gusta su chocolate caliente," dijo Night Light. Se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la cocina, pero Twilight lo tomó del hombro. Ella tenía una sonrisa tanto agradecida como ilusionada. "¿Sí cariño?" preguntó.

"Gracias por hacer eso para Nyx. ¿Esto significa que…?"

Night Light levantó un casco y lo puso en el hombro de Twilight. "Escucha cariño, todavía creo que no deberías hacerte cargo de ella. Deberías estar divirtiéndote con tus amigas, terminando tus estudios con la Princesa Celestia, y tal vez encontrando a un poni especial como lo hizo tu hermano. Eres demasiado joven para cuidar de una potranca, y más aún una potranca alicornio." Entonces sonrió. "Pero esa no es razón para arruinar la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos para ti o para ella. Simplemente vamos a disfrutar de estos pocos días y después podemos hablar de eso."

Twilight volvió a abrazar a su padre, apretándolo. "Gracias papá, pero aun creo que podré hacerte cambiar de parecer antes de regresar en el tren a Ponyville."

Un golpe en las escaleras atrajo la atención de ambos, y pronto los cascos de Twilight estaban abrazando amorosamente a otra poni. Una yegua blanca, de mediana edad con una melena blanca con morado y una cutie mark compuesta de tres estrellas.

"Mamá," dijo Twilight mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Twilight Velvet. "¿Cómo va todo? ¿Terminaste tu nuevo libro?"

"Lo intento. Solo necesito pulir los últimos capítulos," contestó Velvet con un suspiro cansado. "Y necesito hacerlo pronto. Los editores están empezando a impacientarse."

"No te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo lograras. Siempre lo haces," le aseguró Twilight, "y no puedo esperar para leerlo."

"Tendrás la primer copia impresa, como siempre," le aseguró Velvet antes de buscar con la mirada por toda la pequeña entrada. "Creí que habías traído—"

"Están en la cocina," dijo Night Light.

Velvet asintió, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta de la cocina. Asomó la cabeza solo por un momento, el tiempo suficiente para echar un vistazo. Después retrocedió a donde estaban su hija y su esposo. "No sé por qué, pero creí que una potranca alicornio sería más grande. ¿Y dónde está su disfraz? Creí que habíamos acordado que, cuando saliera, debía llevar su disfraz."

"Sí lo acordamos y tengo su disfraz. Es solo que no se lo puse en el tren," dijo Twilight antes de levitar sus alforjas y abrirlas, revelando la banda para la cabeza que llevaban dentro. "Ves, todo está aquí, y tienen sus encantamientos listos, lo prometo."

Velvet se rio un poco. "Lo siento, no quiero decir que dude de ti, cariño. Solo quiero estar segura." Entonces se puso a un lado de Twilight, sonriendo y dándole un golpecito en el hombro. "Ahora, vamos a darte una galleta y asegurarnos de que Spike y Nyx no arruinan su cena."

* * *

"Bueno, es aquí."

Nyx entró lentamente a la habitación mientras Twilight la seguía unos cuantos pasos detrás. Nyx vio la decoración azul y el estante para libros el cual estaba lleno con un amplio repertorio de libros de magia. Vio el escritorio el cual estaba perfectamente ordenado. Vio la cama, el closet, el viejo cofre para juguetes el cual desde hacía mucho tiempo se había reutilizado como un lugar para poner más libros. No era en absoluto diferente a la biblioteca, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía maravilloso y sorprendente.

Era la habitación de Twilight.

Nyx camino por la habitación lentamente, mirando todos los libros en el estante. Entonces se fue hacia la ventana, mirando hacia afuera. Estaba oscuro en el exterior. Grandes copos blancos flotaban desde el cielo hasta Canterlot en una capa fresca de color blanco. Todas las casas de la calle tenían sus pequeñas luces mágicas encendidas, haciendo que cada hogar brillara con colores brillantes y festivos. Era la clase de vista que un poni podía esperar encontrar en el frente de una tarjeta de los Corazones Cálidos.

"Es hermoso," dijo Nyx mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana.

"Sí, Canterlot da su mejor cara en invierno," dijo Twilight mientras se sentaba junto a Nyx. "Aunque, lo admitiré, la mayor parte del tiempo usaba esta ventana con mi telescopio para estudiar las estrellas y realmente no miraba hacia la calle. Aun así, ¿Te divertiste hoy?"

Nyx asintió, recordando su día. Habían cocinado algunas galletas más para que hubiera un plato de galletas recién horneadas cuando Cadence y Shining Armor llegaran a la siguiente mañana. Se habían tomado un descanso de estar en la cocina y habían salido a jugar al patio trasero. Con Twilight, Spike, y la ayuda de Night Light, Nyx hizo un poni de nieve. Después tuvieron una pelea de bolas de nieve. Fueron Twilight y Nyx contra Spike y Night Light. Velvet estaba contenta con solo sentarse y mirar desde el pórtico. Ella adoraba esta época del año, pero no era una gran fan de la nieve.

Después de eso todos juntos habían preparado la cena y luego jugaron un juego de mesa en la sala. Así, al final, había sido un día divertido, un día realmente divertido que solo mejoró con la idea de que ella, Twilight y Spike iban a dormir en el viejo cuarto de Twilight.

"Bien," dijo Twilight. Levantó el casco delantero, usándolo para rodear a Nyx y acercarla a su lado. "Y, sabes que, esto solo va a ponerse mejor mañana cuando Shining y Cadence lleguen."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Nyx mientras reclinaba su cabeza sobre Twilight.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy," dijo Twilight.

"No sonaba para nada de esa forma cuando hablaste de esto con Rarity."

Twilight frunció un poco el ceño. Había ido con Rarity para que le sacaran las medidas de su traje, y había llevado a Nyx. Ella y Rarity habían hablado acerca de su viaje a Canterlot, acerca de sus preocupaciones sobre el resentimiento de su hermano hacia Nyx. Todo ese tiempo, se suponía que Nyx estaba en la otra habitación, jugando con Sweetie Belle.

Aparentemente, ese no había sido el caso.

"Nyx, no deberías espiar las conversaciones ajenas," le dijo Twilight antes de suspirar y acariciar su cabeza. "Y sé lo que le dije a Rarity, pero también conozco a mi hermano. Él siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo, pero también es un semental razonable. Una vez que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerte, sé que él vendrá y será tu MTAPS."

Nyx volteó a ver a Twilight y arqueó una ceja. "¿Mi qué?"

"Tu 'mejor tio amigo para siempre,'" dijo Twilight antes de suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. "¿Por qué nadie entiende mis acrónimos?"

Nyx se rio un poco por la frustración de Twilight. Entonces dejo que su cabeza reposara de nuevo en el hombro de Twilight. Después bostezo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse. Twilight se dio cuenta de esto y, con una sonrisa y un empujoncito, hizo que Nyx se pusiera de pie de nuevo. Caminaron hacia la vieja cama de Twilight, una gran cama queen-size que tenía espacio suficiente para ambas.

Twilight metio a Nyx cuidadosamente entre las cobijas, dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente. Entonces salió lentamente de la habitación, y bajo las escaleras para sentarse a hablar con su madre y su padre mientras Spike hacia lo de siempre: comer muchas galletas y quedarse dormido en el sofá.

* * *

En el frio abrazo de la noche, con nieve pegándose y bailando en la luz de sus faro delantero, un tren recorría el camino con la determinación y resistencia que solo una maquina podía mostrar. Abrió un camino entre la nieve, despejándolo para los vagones que iban resonando detrás de él. Muchas de las ventanas estaban oscuras ya que los ponis intentaban dormir. Otras permanecían encendidas, con la calidez de las luces interiores del tren disipándose en la blanca nieve.

Entre aquellas ventanas que aún estaban iluminadas estaban aquellas que pertenecían al último vagón del tren. Este vagón era muy diferente de los otros. Mientras que los otros estaban hechos para mantener cómodos a una docena de ponis, el último vagón estaba hecho solo para un par. Mientras que en los otros vagones los ponis tenían que intentar dormir en sus asientos, el último tenía una cama.

Era un vagón privado para la realeza, y estaba ocupado por la pareja real: Shining Armor y Mi Amore Cadenza.

Cadence y Shining estaban recostados en una cómoda alfombra en el centro del vagón, acurrucados, antes de retirarse a su cama. Estaban mirando el fuego en la chimenea del tren, disfrutando de la calidez que se disipaba en el aire. Shining estaba levitando un pedazo de apio, el último de un gran tazón de palitos de apio y fresas que habían tomado del vagón de comida.

Cadence abrió la boca, y dio un pequeño y feliz ronroneo mientras el apio era puesto en su lengua. Ella lo masticó, saboreando el crujiente sabor antes de pasárselo. Entonces abrió la boca de nuevo y sacó la lengua, invitando a Shining a que pusiera otro pedazo.

Shining sin embargo, solo rio y tomó el tazón vacío con su magia. "Lo siento, esos fueron todos."

"Aww." Cadence hizo pucheros y se reclino sobre el cuello de Shining, acariciándolo. "Shining, ¿Irías a traer más comida?"

"¿No crees que has tenido suficiente? Este es tu tercer tazón."

Cadence sacó el labio inferior y miró a su esposo con grandes y suplicantes ojos. "Pero Shining."

Él se rio, se inclinó, y besó a su esposa suavemente en los labios. "Lo siento, pero tus antojos deben esperar hasta mañana."

Ella también se rio y le regresó el beso. Entonces se recargo en el hombro de Shining, concentrándose en el fuego de la chimenea. "Será agradable ver a tus padres de nuevo. No he hablado con ellos desde la boda."

"Sé que ellos quieren que estés ahí. Creo que aún están sorprendidos de que quieras quedarte en mi vieja habitación en lugar de una suite en el castillo."

Cadence se rio y saco la lengua juguetonamente. "Bueno, puedo ser una princesa, pero también soy su hija adoptiva y quiero pasar por toda la experiencia de serlo. Eso significa que voy a comer tantas galletas como quiera, ayudaré a cocinar, jugaré juegos de mesa, y dormiré en tu vieja habitación donde puedo encontrar algún juguete vergonzoso o una pila de comics que no quieres que vea."

"¿Te refieres a como cuando encontré tu viejo diario el mes pasado, ese de cuando aún eras niñera de Twilight? ¿Cómo iba esa entrada que leí? 'Querido Diario, Shining Armor regresó de jugar hoofball* con sus amigos mientras estaba cuidando a Twilight hoy. Se veía tan sexy, y—'"

 ***Hoofball, equivalente del futbol***

Cadence uso su cuerno y, un momento después, una almohada salió volando de la cama y golpeo la parte trasera de la cabeza de Shining. Ambos rieron y se besaron antes de volver a mirar el fuego en la chimenea.

"Espero que te la pases bien, Cadence," dijo Shining. "Solo, ten cuidado al andar en la casa."

"¿Por qué debería tener cuidado?"

"Twilight trajo a Nyx."

Cadence se sentó sobre su flanco y miró a su esposo a los ojos. "Shining, ya hablamos de esto. No creo que tengamos ninguna razón para pensar que Nyx es peligrosa. Celestia y Luna la perdonaron por lo que hizo. No solo eso, ella ha vivido con Twilight los últimos meses y no ha habido ninguna señal de problemas."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Tanto Celestia como Twilight me han dicho lo mismo, pero… ¿Recuerdas la boda, no? Twilight tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal. Fue a causa de ese presentimiento que la Reina Changeling la encerró en la caverna de gemas, lo que le permitió ayudarte a escapar."

"¿Y eso a que nos lleva además de a nada?"

"Bueno, es solo que yo tengo el presentimiento de que no puedo confiar en Nyx," explicó Shining. "Cuando ella era Nightmare Moon, me lavó el cerebro para que liderara el batallón de Canterlot. ¿Qué tal si me hubiera hecho cazarte? ¿Qué tal si te hubiera desterrado a algún lado y eso fuera solo porque yo era capaz de encontrarte? No hubiera sido capaz de protegerte como debería…

"Y… solo quiero ser cuidadoso."

"Entonces ten cuidado," dijo Cadence, "pero no seas tan cuidadoso que arruines la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Twilight realmente quiere que tú y Nyx se lleven bien."

"Lo sé, y prometo intentarlo."

Cadence sonrió y besó a Shining en los labios. "Bien. Ahora, vamos, a la cama. Twilight y tu madre probablemente tendrán todo el día de mañana planeado, y necesitaremos nuestra energía."

"Adelántate," dijo Shining mientras la veía levantarse. "Solo tardaré unos minutos."

Cadence asintió y caminó lentamente hacia la cama, dejando a Shining cerca de la chimenea. Él se volteó. Su cuerno brilló mientras abría una alforja que descansaba cerca de la puerta del vagón. De dentro, sacó unas cuantas carpetas que levitó hasta donde él estaba. Puso la mayoría de las carpetas a su lado, pero dejó una suspendida en el aire. La abrió y comenzó a leer las hojas que contenía.

 ** _Evaluación Psicológica_**

 ** _Forma B5 – Página 2_**

 ** _Apellido, Nombre, Inicial del segundo nombre (Si lo tiene)  
_** _-Armor, Shining  
_ _ **Rango  
**_ _-Principe  
_ _ **Doctor que examina**_ _  
-Dr. Brain Trust  
_ _ **Resumen del Examinante y Elaboración de Todas las Observaciones Pertinentes  
**_ _Análisis de seguimiento al Príncipe Shining Armor. Este análisis se hace a petición del Príncipe Shining Armor como un seguimiento a su análisis de rutina después del reciente incidente relacionado con el segundo regreso de Nightmare Moon. Después de un análisis exhaustivo, mi opinión es…_

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	2. Un día con la familia

**Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo de Winter Bells. Como siempre, siéntanse con la libertad de comentar.**

* * *

"Un día con la familia"

Twilight Velvet iba y venía por la cocina. Con su magia lavó la vajilla en el fregadero y, al mismo tiempo, metió su cabeza en todas las puertas de la alacena, haciendo una lista rápida de verduras en su mente. "Muy bien, démonos prisa y terminemos. Debemos ir a encontrarnos con Cadance y Shining en la estación pronto."

"Velvet, cariño, relájate, tenemos bastante tiempo," dijo Night Light antes de darle otro sorbo a su café.  
"Bueno, de hecho, tenemos catorce minutos," dijo Twilight mirando al reloj. "Así que, quizá deberíamos terminar rápido."

"No estás ayudando, Twilight," la interrumpió Night Light.

Nyx soltó una pequeña risita mientras tomaba otra cucharada de cereal. La familia completa estaba reunida alrededor de la mesa para desayunar. Velvet se había comido rápidamente un bagel y ahora estaba apresurada en el fregadero, intentando lavar los platos justo después de que estos se ensuciaban. Night Light estaba sentado tranquilamente, bebiendo café, y leyendo el periódico. Twilight tenía una tostada con mermelada y jugo de naranja, lo cual comía mientras se enfocaba en revisar el programa de la familia para ese día. Y Spike estaba junto a Nyx, volteando los ojos.

"¿Esto siempre es así?" preguntó Nyx.

"Sí," dijo Spike mientras clavaba la cuchara en su tazón. "¿De dónde crees que Twilight saco su forma de ser?"

Nyx rio una vez más y tomó la última cucharada de su cereal. Un momento después, el tazón vacío fue tomado por la magia de Velvet llegando rápidamente a la caliente y jabonosa agua del fregadero. Cinco minutos después, todos estaban reunidos cerca de la puerta principal, alistándose para salir hacia la estación del tren. Las bufandas se colocaron igual que las alforjas y los abrigos. La nieve de la noche anterior había enfriado bastante el ambiente. Nadie saldría a la calle sin un grueso abrigo esa mañana.

"Bien, ¿todos listos?"

"Síp," respondió Nyx con un salto alegre. Ella llevaba puesta la nueva chaqueta que Twilight había comprado en la boutique de Rarity y sonreía de oreja a oreja. Todavía estaba un poco nerviosa por encontrarse con Shining Armor, pero por el momento lo que Nyx más quería era salir y jugar en la fresca nieve mientras caminaban a la estación.

"Oh, Nyx, querida, creo que te olvidas de algo," dijo Velvet, con una débil y forzada sonrisa.

"¿Ah sí?" preguntó antes de mirar su chaqueta. "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno…" dijo antes de mirar a Twilight. "Cariño, ¿Podrías…?"

Twilight suspiró, asintió, y gentilmente puso su casco sobre el hombro de Nyx. El par se alejó de la puerta principal, pasando por la puerta de la cocina mientras Twilight abría sus alforjas. Sacó una banda para el pelo bastante familiar, haciendo sonreír a Nyx.

"¡Pensé que la había perdido! ¿Dónde la encontraste?"

"No la encontré, Nyx, la tomé prestada. Tuve que poner algunos hechizos en ella," le explicó Twilight.

La sonrisa de Nyx cambio a un ceño fruncido. "¿Quieres decir como los hechizos que pusiste sobre mis antiguos lentes, no es así?"

"Sé que no te gusta seguir llevando disfraces, Nyx, pero viste a esos reporteros de ayer. Ellos estaban en la estación porque descubrieron que tú venias conmigo. No sé cómo se enteraron. Tengo intenciones de hablar de esto con la Princesa Celestia cuando tenga la oportunidad. Aun así, eso no cambia el hecho de que estuvieran ahí.

"Y no quiero que ellos ni nadie más arruine la noche de los Corazones Cálidos para ti solo porque no quieren olvidar lo que pasó," explicó Twilight. "Quiero que te la pases bien. Quiero que tengas la posibilidad de venir con nosotros cuando vayamos por la leña y a cantar villancicos. Pero, para asegurar que eso suceda, deberás llevar este disfraz."

"¿Todo el tiempo?"

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. "No, no todo el tiempo. Cuando estemos aquí o en el patio, puedes quitarte la banda. Solo tienes que llevarla cuando estemos afuera con otros ponis."

"¿Pero qué hay de la fiesta de los Corazones Cálidos? Mis amigas estarán ahí y no quiero tener que usar un disfraz con ellas," dijo Nyx mientras se sentaba sobre sus ancas y cruzaba sus cascos.

Twilight apretó los labios. "Bueno, la fiesta será en el castillo y conocemos a todos los que estarán ahí. Así que…" ella asintió. "Está bien, trato hecho, no tienes que usarlo en la fiesta. Pero, ahora mismo, ¿podrías ponértelo por favor?"

Nyx suspiró pero se inclinó mientras asentía. "Está bien."

Con suavidad, Twilight le puso la banda a Nyx, usando su magia para sujetar algunos mechones de pelo. Ella y su madre habían estado planeando la noche de los Corazones Cálidos de su familia desde la Noche de Nightmare, y eso era algo que su madre casi había exigido. Esta era una evolución en el disfraz de Nyx. No era solo un chaleco para esconder sus alas y lentes para esconder sus ojos. Este era un hechizo de ilusión de cuerpo completo, el mismo tipo de hechizo que llevaban todas las armaduras que vestían los guardias reales.

La magia comenzó a trabajar en el mismo momento en que la banda fue colocada en la cabeza de Nyx, y se sentía como un frio temblor recorriendo su espalda. Su pelaje negro comenzó a volverse blanco y sus pupilas puntiagudas se redondearon. Sus alas parecieron desaparecer, y pronto se veía como una potrilla completamente diferente. Las únicas cosas que se quedaron igual fueron su melena y su cutie mark.

Una vez que Nyx sintió que el hechizo había terminado, abrió los ojos. "¿Cómo me veo?"

"Mucho más parecida a Rarity de lo que esperaba," admitió Twilight con una pequeña y nerviosa risa. "Pero supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por no intentar cambiar la parte del hechizo que cambia el color de tu pelaje a algo más que el blanco de los guardias reales." Entonces se inclinó y le dio a Nyx una pequeña caricia. "Pero gracias por hacer esto. Te prometo que, una vez que comencemos a divertirnos, lo olvidaras por completo.

"Ahora, vamos," dijo Twilight, sonriendo. "Vayamos a encontrarnos con tu Tío Shining Armor y tu Tía Cadance."

* * *

"¡Rayos de sol al despertar! ¡Choca los cascos y luego a saludar!"

El tren había llegado a tiempo, y, después de bajar su equipaje, Shining Armor y Mi Amore Cadenza se encontraron felizmente con los ponis que los estaban esperando. Cadance y Twilight rompieron rápidamente en risas y se abrazaron fuertemente después de terminar su canción. A unos cuantos pasos, Shining abrazaba a Velvet y Night Light, saludando a sus padres de una forma que solo un hijo amoroso podría hacerlo.

"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?" preguntó Twilight mientras su abrazo con Cadance terminaba.

"Largo," contestó mientras estiraba sus alas. "El vagón real es lindo, pero apenas y puedo soportar estar encerrada en la misma habitación por tanto tiempo. Me recuerda mucho al tiempo que pase en las cuevas de gemas debajo de Canterlot."

"¿Qué cuevas de gemas?"

Cadence su cabeza, mirando a una pequeña potranca que estaba parada junto a Twilight. Su pelaje era blanco y llevaba puesta una chaqueta de invierno que combinaba con su melena y una banda que resaltaba sus ojos. "Eh, ¿hola? ¿Quién es ella?"

"Cadance, esta es Nyx," contestó Twilight.

"Pero, creí que—"

"Es la banda para el pelo," contestó Twilight antes de mirar a su madre, "y lo explicaré después. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo han estado?"

"Bien," respondió Cadence mientras la familia comenzaba a moverse. "Shining Armor y yo nos tomamos una semana para descansar después de que Celestia y Luna retomaron el trono. No sé cómo se las arreglaron para poner a Canterlot en orden tan rápido. Este lugar era una locura después de que Night—" Cadance se dio cuenta de su error y sonrió apenada. "Quiero decir, después de que Nyx renunció al trono."

"¿En serio estaba tan mal?" preguntó Nyx, con preocupación en su voz.

Cadance sonrió avergonzada. "Oh, bueno, supongo que no estaba tan mal. Shining Armor tenía a la guardia trabajando para asegurarse de que Canterlot estaba a salvo y yo hice lo que pude para lidiar con los nobles. Creo que todos estaban preocupados de que hubieras cambiado de parecer y quisieras el trono de vuelta, al menos hasta que Celestia y Luna regresaron.

"Pero todo salio bien al final, ¿no?" dijo Cadance, intentando sonar optimista. "Celestia y Luna regresaron, tú te quedaste con Twilight, y yo no tuve que usar ese ejército rebelde que estaba reuniendo."

Nyx dio un único, pequeño y nervioso paso hacia atrás. "¿Estabas reuniendo un ejército?"

Cadance sonrió nerviosamente de nuevo. "Bueno, yo—"

"Sí, lo estaba haciendo," dijo Shining Armor mientras se colocaba a un lado de las yeguas y la potranca.

"Pero me alegra no haber tenido que usarlo," agregó Cadance rápidamente mientras le daba un codazo a Shining Armor en el costado. "Ahora, cariño, ¿Por qué no saludas a Nyx? Ella es tu sobrina después de todo."

Shining Armor bajó la mirada hacia Nyx, ella levanto la mirada hacia él, y, por un momento, solo se miraron el uno al otro. Nyx forzó una débil sonrisa, pero los labios de Shining Armor solo se apretaron. "Hola," fue todo lo que dijo antes de girarse hacia Velvet. "Mamá, ¿Ya fueron por los leños para el fuego?"

"No, pero esa es nuestra siguiente parada," Velvet le aseguró a su hijo. "Después de todo, Cadance dijo en su carta que quería disfrutar de todas nuestras tradiciones, y no quería negarle a mi nuera favorita la oportunidad de tener una noche de los Corazones Cálidos perfecta."

"¿No es tu única nuera?" preguntó Spike, con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

"Sí, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es mi favorita," respondió Velvet rápidamente. "Como sea, mejor pongámonos en camino. Es mejor que estemos ahí antes de que sea la hora pico."

Shining Armor asintió y tomó su equipaje y el de Cadance con su cuerno. "Espero que no les importe si primero vamos a casa. Solo queremos dejar las maletas." Velvet y Shining Armor se alejaron trotando, con Night Light y Spike siguiéndolos de cerca. Esto dejó a Cadance, Twilight y Nyx de pie en la estación.

"Lo siento mucho, ha estado así los últimos días," dijo Cadance.

"No, está bien, sabía que era probable que estuviera así," dijo Twilight antes de bajar la cabeza y acariciar a Nyx. "Pero todo estará bien. Sé que lograremos hacer que cambie de parecer. ¿No es así, Nyx?"

"Si tú lo dices," respondió, aunque sus palabras estaban llenas de duda.

* * *

"Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al Emporio de Leños y Árboles de Lumber Jack. Si está buscando árboles, échele un ojo a los que tenemos en la parte de atrás. Recién cortados y perfectos para cualquier sala. O, si busca algo más tradicional, examine nuestra fina selección de leños de Rainbow Range. Le garantizo, tenemos el color perfecto, sin importar el que esté buscando."

Lumber Jack, el dueño del autonombrado emporio, sonreía mientras recibia a otra familia. Era un poni terrestre con un abrigo café árbol que tenía una abertura para su cutie mark. Llevaba una camisa a cuadros roja con negro y una sonrisa constante. Salió disparado hacia la multitud con su voz fuerte y profunda, y con frecuencia llenaba el aire con su estruendosa carcajada.

Mirando hacia la calle, Lumber Jack vio un gran taxi carruaje detenerse fuera de su emporio, si es que se le podía llamar así. La tienda de Lumber Jack en realidad era un parte enlonada del estacionamiento del estadio para carreras de Canterlot, pero eso no disminuía su confianza ni su reputación. Todos sabían que si querías una buena calidad en leños o árboles, Lumber Jack era el semental con quien ir.  
Se quedó mirando mientras la puerta del taxi se abria. Entonces elevó sus cascos delanteros en el aire mientras la sonrisa en su cara crecía tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitían. " _¡Ajaaa!_ ¡Night Light! Me preguntaba cuando te vería, viejo cabeza de espiral."

"También es bueno verte, Jack," dijo Night Light. "Aunque, te ves un poco más pesado que el invierno pasado."

"¿Qué esperabas con este frio, mi amigo? Cuando Lumber Jack está fuera todo el día, necesita mantenerse caliente." Con gozo se golpeó la barriga, haciendo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar que era un poni bastante pesado. Entonces caminó hacia el carruaje, extendiendo su casco para ayudar a Velvet a bajar.

"Pero ah, mi amigo, tu esposa luce mucho mejor que yo. Te ves tan encantadora como siempre, Twilight Velvet," dijo Lumber Jack antes de darle una amable palmada en el casco.

"Confió en que el negocio ha ido bien, ¿o no Jack?"

"Oh sí, muy bien," le aseguró antes de girarse para recibir al siguiente poni que bajaba del carruaje. "Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza, honra a un viejo semental al visitar su humilde emporio de árboles y leños. Y Shining, lo juro, creces cada vez que te veo, en el buen sentido. Eres grande y fuerte, no como Lumber Jack, que solo se vuelve más grande. Pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? No puedo escapar de esa tienda de donas de Canterlot ni para salvar mi vida.

"Y Spike, mi pequeño amigo dragón. Esperaba verte pronto. Me quede sin fosforos y hay algunos restos de leña que necesito quemar en la parte trasera del emporio. Están en un gran tambor rojo de acero. Tú sabes cuál. Si puedes darme una luz, puedo darte esto." Lumber Jack buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una gema azul del tamaño de una moneda, que arrojó a las garras expectantes de Spike.

"Oye, dar fuego es algo que puedo hacer," dijo Spike con orgullo mientras tomaba la gema y comenzaba a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la tienda.

"Eso lo sé. Casi quemaste la mitad de mi tienda la primera vez que viniste aquí con Twilight" se rio Lumber Jack. "Ah, pero son buenos recuerdos." Entonces se dio vuelta de nuevo hacia el carruaje y, con una gran sonrisa, le dio a la siguiente yegua en bajar del carruaje un gran abrazo de oso. "Y Twilight Sparkle, mi pequeña salvadora. Gracias por encontrar ese libro en el bosque. Mis árboles, mis leños, la noche de los Corazones Cálidos en sí misma, fueron salvados gracias a ti y a tu hermoso cerebro."

"Gracias, Jack," dijo Twilight entre jadeos. "P-pero no puedo—"

"Lo siento, este viejo leñador a veces no controla su fuerza," dijo Lumber Jack mientras rápidamente ponia a Twilight en el suelo. Uso su casco para quitar algunas partículas de astillas que habían pasado de su camisa al abrigo de Twilight. Entonces miró de nuevo hacia el carruaje, con sus ojos iluminándose como los de un niño que acaba de ver un juguete nuevo. "¿Y quién es ella?"

Nyx intentó volver a entrar al carruaje, pero Lumber Jack demostró ser rápido, a pesar de su tamaño y su gordura. Tomó a Nyx de una pata y la sacó del carruaje, poniéndola patas arriba mientras él ladeaba su cabeza.

"Night Light, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tú y Velvet iban a tener otro potrillo? Hubiera enviado un regalo."

"La verdad, es que Nyx es mía," dijo Twilight, levantando tranquilamente el casco como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta en clase.

"¿Ella, ella es tuya?" preguntó Lumber Jack mientras señalaba con su casco a la disfrazada Nyx. "Pero eres tan joven, Twilight. Aún eres una potranca. ¿Cómo puede ser tuya una potrilla de esa edad? Además, ¿Por qué Nyx? Nyx no es un buen nombre. No, no… su pelaje es demasiado blanco para eso. No, la llamaré Little Snowflake *( _Pequeño copo de nieve_ )*."

"Pero mi nombre es Nyx," protestó.

"Lo primero que debes saber, Little Snowflake, es que Lumber Jack siempre sabe lo que es mejor," dijo mientras la levantaba boca arriba y la ponía en su espalda. "¿Por qué? Porque soy Lumber Jack. Tan simple como eso. Ahora, Little Snowflake, ¿esta es la primera vez que vienes por leños para la noche de los Corazones Cálidos?"

"De hecho esta es mi primera noche de los Corazones Cálidos, pero mi nombre no es—"

"¡Primera noche de los Corazones Cálidos! Twilight, ¡¿Dónde encontraste a Little Snowflake, en el bosque?!" gritó Lumber Jack riéndose de su propio chiste mientras Twilight solo podía reír con nerviosismo. A pesar de esto, Jack no lo notó. En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y llevo cargando a Nyx hacia el emporio. "Un niño de esta edad no debería pasar por su primera noche de los Corazones Cálidos así como así. Ven, Little Snowflake, escucharás la historia de los Corazones Cálidos contada por Lumber Jack."  
"Pero ya la conozco," protestó Nyx. Intentó bajarse de la espalda de Lumber Jack, pero él bloqueó sus esfuerzos con un giro de su cabeza. Mientras tanto Twilight trotaba detrás, mirando al par con nerviosismo.

"¡Oh, en serio! Entonces cuéntale a Lumber Jack lo que crees que sabes."

"La noche de los Corazones Cálidos es una celebración de la fundación de Equestria. Es el día en que los líderes de las tres tribus ponis acordaron vivir juntos en armonía y amistad después de casi morir congelados a cascos de los Windigos."

Lumber Jack volteó a ver a Twilight. "Ah, es inteligente como tú." Entonces puso su atención en Nyx. "Pero dime, Little Snowflake, ¿Por qué los ponis compran mi madera especial y ponen mis árboles en sus hogares?"

"No lo sé. ¿Porque son bonitos?"

"Jajajaja, ¡NO!" gritó abruptamente Lumber Jack, haciendo que Nyx casi cayera de su espalda. Levantó el casco para acariciar suavemente la rama de un abeto cercano. "Arboles, son una vieja tradición de los ponis de tierra. En el frío invierno, en el día del solsticio, cuando el tiempo del sol en el cielo es el más corto, los ponis de tierra de la antigüedad ponían árboles perennes, como este fino abeto, en sus hogares. Los arboles perennes, según los ponis de tierra, eran los guardianes de la primavera. Estos árboles soportaban el frío voraz del invierno, manteniéndose despiertos mientras todas las otras plantas y árboles dormían. Entonces, cuando llegaba la primavera, los arboles perennes despertaban a todas las otras plantas.

"No sé cómo," agregó Lumber Jack encogiéndose de hombros. "Los árboles, ellos no tienen boca para gritar. Pero despiertan a todos los otros árboles y plantas de todos modos. Personalmente, creo que ellos tiran de sus raíces. Lumber Jack sabe que él no puede dormir cuando alguien tira de su pata.

"Pero los arboles no son para tu familia," dijo Lumber Jack rápidamente. Se alejó de los árboles, dirigiéndose al otro lado de la tienda donde había numerosas pero bien organizadas pilas de madera. Cerca de cada pila de madera había una pequeña fogata en la cual se quemaba un leño de muestra. El fuego de cada pila, sin embargo, no ardía con tonos normales de rojo y naranja.

No, el conjunto de fuegos era como un arcoíris. Algunos eran verdes, algunos eran azules, y había un gran número ardiendo en diferentes tonos de rosa. Y, entre los fuegos rosas, Jack, Nyx y Twilight pudieron ver al resto de la familia.

"Cariño, ¿Qué dices de este?" preguntó Velvet, señalando a uno de los fuegos rosas mientras ella y Cadence avanzaban detrás de Night Light.

"No, muy salmón," dijo dándole una rápida mirada.

"¿Qué hay de ese? Se ve lindo," dijo Cadence mientras señalaba a otro fuego.

"Mmmmm… cerca, pero no. Es muy naranja."

"Pero es rosa," protesto Cadence mientras miraba a Shining. "No hay nada de naranja en él, ¿o sí?"

Shining se rio y puso un casco en el hombro de Cadence. "Creeme, si mi padre dice que hay naranja, hay naranja."

Lumber Jack se rio y señaló con el casco al resto de la familia de Twilight y Nyx. "Ves, a eso es a lo que me refiero. Para tu familia, Little Snowflake solo hay una cosa que Lumber Jack les puede ofrecer. Un tradicional leño de los Corazones Cálidos." Rápidamente acercó a Nyx a uno de los fuegos, uno que ardia tranquilamente con un tono rosa. Se inclinó hacia el fuego, dejando que él y Nyx pudieran disfrutar del calor que salía de las flamas.

"Dices que sabes la historia de los Corazones Cálidos, ¿no es así? Entonces sabes del famoso fuego de los Corazones Cálidos, ¿o no? Un hechizo usado por… oh ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"¿Clover la Sabia?" dijo Twilight.

Lumber Jack golpeo el piso con su casco y sonrió. "Sí, ella. Ese hechizo, ese fuego, es lo que mantuvo a los líderes de las tres tribus y a sus ayudantes con vida en la fría cueva. Es también lo que alejó a los Windigos. Así, se convirtió en una tradición para las familias de la recién fundada Equestria el quemar leños durante toda la noche, desde la víspera de los Corazones Cálidos hasta el día de los Corazones Cálidos. Hacen esto para mantener encendido el fuego de la amistad, la familia, y la armonía mientras se aseguran de que los Windigos nunca regresen."

"¿Pero por qué hay tantos rosas?" preguntó Nyx mientras miraba alrededor.

"Ah, Little Snowflake, eso es porque el fuego en la vieja historia era rosa. También es porque el abuelo del abuelo de Lumber Jack encontró ciertos árboles en la Cordillera del Arcoíris que ardían de diferentes colores. Así que, sí, el verdadero fuego tradicional de los Corazones Cálidos es un naranja simple, pero naranja simple no es lo suficientemente especial para la noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Por eso, para aquellos que quieren un poco más de alegría de los Corazones Cálidos, Lumber Jack vende leños que arden rosa, azul, verde, y blanco. Este año, Lumber Jack incluso tiene leños que arden purpura. Esos son muy raros. Les daré un buen precio, también."

"Gracias, Jack," dijo Twilight, tomando la oportunidad de entrar de nuevo en la conversación. Uso su magia para levantar a Nyx y la puso sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. "Pero conoces a mi papá. Él es quien escoge el color, y siempre quiere un rosa tradicional."

"Ah, pero eso es por lo que adoro a tu padre," bromeó Lumber Jack mientras el trío comenzaba a caminar hacia la parte de la tienda donde estaban la mayoría de los leños de fuego rosa. Pudieron ver al resto de la familia a la distancia, de pie detrás de Night Light quien estaba inspeccionando un trio de fuegos rosas. "Tiene un ojo bastante perspicaz. Solo se llevará el mejor rosa, y, después de que elija, puedo subir el precio de esos leños y hacer una fortuna."

"¡Este!" anunció Night Light, señalando a uno de los fuegos. "Lumber Jack, danos cuatro docenas de estos leños."

Lumber Jack rió, levantó un casco, y golpeo a Twilight en la espalda. "¿Qué es lo que dije? ¿Qué es lo que dije? Tu padre, podría besarlo." Entonces trotó hacia el resto de la familia mientras le gritaba a uno de los otros ponis que trabajaban en el emporio. "Oye, Twine Knot, mueve tu perezoso flanco hacia aquí y dale a mi mejor cliente cuatro docenas de la pila treinta y dos. Después, escribe un nuevo cartel para la pila treinta y dos. Tenemos nuestra calidad Premium, ¡JAJA!"

Mientras Lumber Jack iba a sellar el trato, Twilight puso uno de sus cascos en su espalda, frotando el lugar donde la habían golpeado. A pesar del dolor, estaba sonriendo. "Eso salió bien."

"¡Pero me levantó como si nada y me llamó Little Snowflake!" se quejó Nyx.

"Me hizo lo mismo la primera vez que vine aquí, y se lo hizo a Shining también. Creo que su viejo nombre para mí fue Grape *( _Uva_ )*." Twilight se rió de nuevo. "No, espera, fue Brainy Grape *( _Uva inteligente_ )*."

Nyx inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado y miró a Lumber Jack, quien estaba aplastando a Night Light con un abrazo de oso. "¿Entonces le hace eso a todos?"

"Bueno, le hace eso a todos los potros y potrancas la primera vez que vienen aquí," le explicó Twilight mientras continuaba frotándose la espalda. "Creo que solo es la forma en que se hace amigo de los ponis. Eso y sé que de hecho ama contarle a los potros y potrancas la historia de porqué los árboles y los leños de colores eran usados como decoración para la noche de los Corazones Cálidos."

"Bueno, supongo que fue algo divertido enterarse de eso," admitió Nyx, comenzando a sonreír.

"¿Algo divertido? ¿Solo algo divertido? ¿Mi hija, la Señorita Amo-Aprender-Todo-Sobre-Todo, solo lo encuentra algo divertido?" preguntó Twilight de forma juguetona mientras le daba un toquecito a la nariz de Nyx.

Nyx se rio y se alejó rápido, escapando del ataque de Twilight a su nariz. "Está bien, está bien, fue muy divertido," admitió. Entonces saltó un poco, con una sonrisa de inspiración formándose en su rostro. "¡Oye! ¿Yo también puedo llevar un leño de los Corazones Cálidos?"

"Bueno, mi padre es un poco protector con la chimenea. Solo podemos poner los leños que el escoge." Twilight sonrió y se inclinó hacia Nyx. "Pero si escoges un color rápido y si podemos encontrar un pedazo pequeño, podemos quemarlo en la parrilla que hay en el patio trasero."

Incluso con las restricciones en tamaño y en tiempo, Nyx saltó de alegría y rápidamente corrió a escoger un color. Twilight tuvo que correr tras ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus cascos se hundían en la nieve. No muy lejos, Night Light y Lumber Jack intercambiaban historias de lo que había ocurrido ese año mientras su empleado, Twine Knot, apilaba y empaquetaba las cuatro docenas de leños que habían ordenado.

* * *

Column se sentó en un banco del parque, con el ceño fruncido. Un bastón de caramelo sobresalía de sus labios, y aunque era un dulce invernal no era tan inocente como parecía. En el interior de su boca, la lengua de Column lamía con enojo, moldeando el extremo del palito de dulce en una punta fina. Estaba pensando en su editor mientras convertía la golosina festiva en una herramienta aguda y peligrosa para apuñalar. El mismo editor que lo había reprendido a él y a Quick Snap por desviarse a la estación de tren y volver sin una historia.

"Vamos Column," dijo Quick Snap mientras levantaba su cámara y tomaba otra foto. "Headline quiere que cubramos el festival, y no podemos hacer eso a menos que entrevistes a algunos ponis."

"Por mí Headline puede caerse en una tina de tinta," gruñó Column. Se puso de pie sobre su asiento y señaló con el casco el festival. "El Festival de Canterlot de los Corazones Cálidos no es noticia de primera plana, Quick Snap. Tendremos suerte si logramos publicar algo de esta basura 'de buenos deseos'. Oh miren, un niño pequeño gano un juguete de la Princesa Celestia en un juego de anillos. Oh, esto tiene tantas ramificaciones políticas y culturales. ¡Nuestra sociedad nunca será la misma!"

Column volvió a sentarse en la banca, retomando sus esfuerzos de convertir el dulce en una navaja. "No iremos a ningún lado, Quick Snap, hasta que encontremos historias de verdad."

Quick Snap puso los ojos en blanco y continuó tomando fotografías. Enfocó a un potro que lanzaba bolas de nieve a un grupo de botellas. El joven poni estaba tomando distancia, apunto de lanzar lo que parecía un tiro curvo inigualable. Pero entonces Quick Snap notó algo moviéndose detrás del niño. Era grande, muy grande para ser un poni normal, y en su mayoría, era rosa.

"Oye… ¡Oye Column!" dijo Quick Snap, intentando gritarle a su compañero pero sin levantar mucho la voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Algún niño tiro su chocolate caliente de nuevo?"

"¡Creo que acabo de ver a la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza!"

Column se puso de pie en la banca mientras giraba el caramelo en su boca. Entonces se giró y lo escupió a un bote de basura cercano, bajándose de la banca. "Bueno, la princesa y su boda puede ser noticias viejas, pero aun así es mejor que todos estos mocosos con la nariz tapada." Le hizo una seña a Quick Snap para que lo siguiera mientras comenzaba a trotar entre los puestos del festival. "Saca un rollo nuevo. Tal vez tengamos suerte y la atrapemos con otro semental. Nada vende más que los problemas en el paraíso marital."

* * *

La lengua de Cadence salió de su boca, y su estómago emitió un sonoro gruñido mientras miraba los puestos y las tiendas de comida del Festival de Canterlot de los Corazones Cálidos. Pays, pasteles, sopas calientes, chile, fresas bañadas con chocolate, y muchas más comidas y dulces festivos la llamaban como las sirenas en el mar. Necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no usar su título como princesa para ser la primera en la fila.

"Ahora, recuerden todos," dijo Velvet para atraer la atención de su familia, "solo tenemos una hora antes de ir corriendo a cantar villancicos. Tomen algo rápido y nos reunimos en esta mesa. Y no coman demasiado. Tendremos una gran cena con mi editora esta noche y quiero que todos limpien su plato y así no ofendemos a nadie. ¿Entendido?"

"Entendido, cariño," le aseguró Night Light antes de poner su casco en el hombro de Shining. "Vamos, vi algunas manzanas acarameladas por allá. Deja que tu viejo te compre una."

"¿También puedo comer una manzana acaramelada?" preguntó Nyx, saltando felizmente mientras caminaba.

"Creo que has comido suficientes dulces por hoy," la regañó Twilight, "¿O crees que no me di cuenta de la cucharada completa de azúcar que Spike puso en tu plato de cereal esta mañana? ¿O del palito de dulce que Lumber Jack te dio antes de que saliéramos de su tienda?"

Nyx sonrió, rio débilmente, e intentó verse inocente, pero Twilight solo puso los ojos en blanco. Uso su casco para darle un leve golpecito a Nyx en el flanco, alejándola del puesto de manzanas de caramelo. "Vamos, vi un puesto donde venden ensaladas con fruta. Comeremos eso. Cadance, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?"

La mirada de Cadence se mantuvo en un pay que había estado viendo, pero suspiró y contuvo su apetito. "Seguro, sería bueno comer algo ligero después del gran desayuno que tuve," dijo mientras caminaba hacia Twilight.

"Mamá, ¿vienes?" preguntó Twilight.

Velvet negó con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa. "No, tu padre me traerá algo, y uno de nosotros debe quedarse para apartar la mesa." En ese momento, otra familia comenzó a acercarse a la mesa. Velvet se dio la vuelta rápidamente y con una mirada firme gritó, "¡Está ocupada!"

"E-está bien," dijo Twilight sonriendo nerviosamente. "Diviértete."

"No recuerdo que tu madre se pusiera tan tensa en las festividades," susurró Cadance mientras ella, Twilight y Nyx caminaban hacia el puesto de fruta. "No es por mí, ¿o sí?"

"No," contestó Twilight rápidamente. Entonces volteo sobre su hombro, viendo como Velvet usaba su mirada de hierro para asustar a otra familia que se acercaba a la mesa. "Bueno, puede que sea un poco por ti, pero no eres la única razón. Su editora comienza a presionarla para que termine su último libro y está atorada en el último par de capítulos."

Con un pequeño salto, Nyx se subió a la espalda de Twilight y se inclinó hacia un costado, colocando su cabeza alrededor del cuello de Twilight. "¿¡Tu mamá escribe libros!? ¿He leído alguno de ellos?"

"Dile 'abuela' Nyx," la corrigió Twilight antes de sacudir la cabeza. "Y no, no has leído ninguno de sus libros. Escribe novelas de misterio para ponis adultos, y esos libros son un poco más maduros que los que tu deberías leer."

"Pero leí libros como esos cuando era una poni grande," se quejó Nyx. "¿Por qué no puedo leerlos ahora?"

"Bueno, porque…" Twilight intentó discutir, pero solo pare que las palabras se desvanecieran en su boca. Una vez más la edad nada sencilla de Nyx le estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Nyx había sido una yegua adulta en algún momento, y si ella había leído este tipo de novelas antes, entonces no había razón para que no lo hiciera ahora. Al mismo tiempo, ella era, psicológica y físicamente, una potrilla de nuevo. Pero aun así—

"¿No preferirías leer uno de los viejos libros que están en el dormitorio de Twilight?" preguntó Cadence, con una sonrisa malvada mientras ella, Nyx y Twilight llegaban a la fila del puesto de frutas. "Ella tiene docenas. De hecho, apuesto que aún tiene ese libro de Sabelotodo."

En un instante, Nyx había saltado de la espalda de Twilight a la de Cadance. "¿¡Hay un libro sobre Sabelotodo!?" preguntó con tono de urgencia.

"Oh claro, Velvet lo escribió para ella," respondió Cadence antes de mirar a Twilight. "Recuerdas ese libro, ¿no? Probablemente te lo leí unas 100 veces."

Twilight sonrió, sonrojada, y asintió. "Lo recuerdo y aun lo tengo. Está—¡UUFF!" Se tropezó un poco mientras Nyx aterrizaba en su espalda por segunda vez.

"¡¿Puedo leerlo?!"

Twilight se rio. "Sí puedes leerlo, Nyx, pero solo si te bajas."

Nyx se bajó de la espalda de Twilight en un instante. Entonces se puso a un lado de Twilight, tratando de actuar lo mejor posible, con los mejores modales, mientras, al mismo tiempo, saltaba con entusiasmo.

La sonrisa malvada de Cadence creció cuando la fila comenzó a avanzar, acercando al trio al puesto de frutas. Se inclinó hacia Twilight y susurró, "aun lo tengo," causando que ambas comenzaran a reír en silencio.  
 _FLASH_

"¡Princesa Cadenza! ¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡Por aquí! ¡Miren hacia acá!"  
 _FLASH_

Twilight y Cadence tropezaron, parpadeando mientras intentaban apartar los ojos de los destellos mientras Nyx se encogió debajo de Twilight. El destello venia de una cámara, y pronto las dos yeguas y la potranca estaban bajo ataque ocular y auditivo. El poni fotógrafo de color celeste estaba rodeándolas como una mosca a la basura, tomando fotos tan rápido como su cámara se lo permitía. El unicornio reportero de color beige gritaba mientras sostenía una pluma y una libreta con su magia.

"¡Twilight Sparkle! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste a la ciudad?! ¡¿Evitaste a los reporteros en la estación de trenes a propósito?! ¡¿Qué pasó realmente con Nightmare Moon?! ¡¿Quién es esa potranca?!"  
 _FLASH_

"¡Princesa Cadenza! ¡¿Es esa pequeña una hija que usted y Shining tuvieron fuera del matrimonio?! ¡¿Su boda real no fue más que un matrimonio forzado?! ¡¿Ha estado ganando peso?!"  
 _FLASH_

"¡NIÑA! ¡NIÑA! ¡Sí, tú, pequeña potrilla! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Heredaste ese color en tu pelaje de Shining Armor?! ¡¿Quién es tu papi?!"  
 _FLASH  
SHING_

El fotógrafo y el reportero fueron rodeados de repente por una burbuja rosa mientras Shining Armor galopaba, viniendo al rescate. Su ceño estaba fruncido, y bufaba por la nariz como si fuera un toro enojado. El reportero y el fotógrafo sonrieron y lo saludaron, pero ese pequeño gesto no disuadió a Shining. Con un destello mágico de su cuerno, la esfera de magia fue lanzada en el aire.

El escudo burbuja se movía y sacudía como una abeja enojada, sacudiendo al reportero y al fotógrafo hasta que aterrizo en una pila de nieve. Entonces, con un pequeño pop, desapareció, dejando caer a los dos ponis en una pila de nieve sucia y húmeda que había sido limpiada de las calles de Canterlot. Su caída en la nieve sucia fue adornada por un par de gritos y una salpicadura.

Shining resoplo, disipando su enojo una última vez antes de voltear a ver a Cadence y Twilight mientras Velvet y Night Light llegaban trotando. "Twilight, cariño, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Velvet.

"Sí, estoy bien."

"¿Qué hay de ti, Cadence?" preguntó Shining mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró. "Nos tomaron por sorpresa, eso es todo."

"¿Por qué hicieron eso?" preguntó Nyx mientras lentamente salía debajo de Twilight. Estaba frotándose los ojos, intentando quitarse los destellos de la vista.

"Probablemente estén tras de mí," dijo Cadence. "A esos paparazzi siempre les gusta acosar a las princesas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Shining y yo estuvimos aquí en Canterlot."

"No, no es tu culpa," dijo Shining Armor mientras suavemente ponía uno de sus cascos en la mejilla de Cadence. Puso su mirada en la dirección de Nyx y la vio por solo un momento. "Estoy seguro que estaban detrás de alguien más."

Nyx puso cara de tristeza, dio un paso hacia atrás, y agachó la cabeza. La mirada de Shining pudo haber sido corta, y tal vez nadie la había notado, pero Nyx recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro.

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	3. Cena en el Pranceston

_**Vuelvo después de un largo tiempo inactivo, para decirles que esto no se detendrá. Seguiré con la traducción de esta historia y de las siguientes. Disfruten de la lectura y siéntanse libres de indicarme cualquier error. Espero su opinión en los comentarios.**_

"Cena en el Pranceston"

"Muy bien, ¿una última inspección para todos? Twilight, acomoda el emblema de tu hermano. Está chueco. Cariño, ajústate la corbata. Está chueca. ¿Muy bien? ¿Es todo? No, espera, Nyx tiene una mancha en la mejilla. Un momento… listo. Muy bien. Oh, espera, Cadence, acomoda tu corona. Oh, y cariño, ¿Puedes revisar que el zipper de mi vestido esté bien cerrado? ¿Lo está? Bien. Muy bien, revisión rápida. Estoy bien, estás bien, estás bien, estás bien, estás bien, y estás bien. Muy bien, todos estamos bien. Vamos a hacer esto a las tres. Uno… dos… tres…"

Velvet abrió la puerta del carruaje, bajando hacia la acera en un vestido de noche color morado intenso. Night Light estaba justo detrás, en un traje completo con corbata y chaqueta. Shining Armor bajo después con su uniforme militar, incluyendo el emblema familiar de su tío favorito, y Cadence justo detrás. Ella llevaba su vestido real, como Celestia y Luna lo hacían para la mayoría de las fiestas y los eventos a los que asistían. Los siguientes en bajar del carruaje fueron Twilight y Spike. Ella llevaba su vestido de gala y él iba en su smoking que uso en la boda.

"Vamos Nyx, vamos a llegar tarde," gritó Velvet hacia el interior del carruaje antes de ajustar de nuevo la corbata de Night Light.

Nyx bajó lentamente del carruaje, con el ceño fruncido. Rarity le había hecho un bonito atuendo como vestido de noche, uno que realmente le gustaba. Pero, una vez que regresaron a casa después de cantar villancicos, ella y Twilight descubrieron que Velvet le había escogido otro atuendo a la potrilla. Un atuendo que ella aseguraba que sería perfecto para la cena con su editora.

Era un atuendo que tal vez Rarity podría haber hecho. Era un brillante vestido rojo de temporada con un moño en el medio de la espalda de Nyx que era el doble de grande que el que Apple Bloom usaba en su melena. El vestido tenía cintas blancas en las mangas y la cola se abría en forma de una gran campana. También era apretado, daba comezón, no tenía agujeros para las alas, y más de una vez Nyx creyó que iba a caerse debido a que sus patas traseras se enredaban con la cola del vestido. Finalmente, la banda que llevaba en la cabeza había sido envuelta en un moño rojo, para que combinara con el resto del vestido.

Lo único bueno de la situación era que sus amigas no estaban ahí para verla. Scootaloo nunca le dejaría olvidarlo.

"Oh Nyx, te ves encantadora," dijo Velvet, ignorando el ceño fruncido de la potrilla. Después avanzó rápidamente al frente del grupo y comenzó a guiarlos por la calle. "Ahora, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde."

Y aquello a lo que "no querían llegar tarde" estaba justo a unas cuadras. Lleno de luces, el sonido de música de los Corazones Cálidos, y conversaciones en general estaba uno de los hoteles más famosos de Canterlot, el Pranceston. Entre los huéspedes que se habían quedado en las suits más elegantes se incluían dignatarios, estrellas de pop, y la misma Princesa Celestia cuando parte del castillo se encontraba bajo renovación para ajustarlo a estándares de construcción más modernos.

Esa noche, en su gran salón de baile, el Pranceston recibía el baile de los Corazones Cálidos de la editorial más grande del reino, Publicaciones Equestria. La compañía era responsable de muchos clásicos de la literatura como la trilogía de La Yegua de los Anillos y su más reciente éxito, la serie de Daring Do. También publicaban la serie de novelas de misterio de Twilight Velvet, una serie que usualmente se las arreglaba para entrar, aunque no en la cima, de la lista de los más vendidos.

Los sementales frente al hotel abrieron las puertas para la familia mientras estos entraban al interior cálidamente decorado. La vibrante alfombra roja se extendía ante ellos hacia un gran árbol de los Corazones Cálidos que llegaba hasta el techo del vestíbulo, que tenía varias plantas de altura. Ponis con trajes y vestidos finos salpicaban la habitación. Algunos descansaban en sillas, leyendo la edición vespertina del periódico. Otros se estaban registrando en la recepción, y otros todavía estaban mezclándose con los demás y merodeando.

El grupo, sin embargo, no se distrajo con la belleza y la gracia de la recepción. Con Velvet a la cabeza, llegaron rápidamente a las puertas del gran salón de baile. Al igual que la recepción, el salón de baile estaba decorado de todas las formas posibles para la Noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Una corona de flores colgaba de cada accesorio de luz en la pared y guirnaldas colgaban libremente entre las coronas. Las mesas en el salón de baile estaban cubiertas con una mezcla de manteles rojos y verdes, y un centro de mesa de los Corazones Cálidos con una vela en cada una.

"¿Nombre?"

El recepcionista del hotel, un mesero unicornio con un delgado mostacho en forma de alambre, se había colocado a un lado de la familia mientras estos caminaban hacia la puerta. Sostenía un portapapeles y una pluma con su magia, esperando de forma estoica por la respuesta.

"Oh, Twilight Velvet y su familia. Mesa para siete."

El recepcionista busco entre las hojas que sostenía en el portapapeles, y rápidamente marcó una casilla en una de las páginas. Entonces se dio la vuelta y señaló hacia el salón con la pluma. "Mesa doce. La cena se servirá en una hora. Bocadillos en la mesa de buffet. Siéntanse libres de socializar hasta que se les pida que se sienten."

"¿Y quién más está en la mesa doce?" preguntó Velvet, estirándose para intentar ver en la lista del mesero.

El mesero arqueó una ceja, alejando amablemente su portapapeles de los ojos suplicantes de Velvet. Entonces miró la lista. "Además de a ustedes, la mesa doce también se le ha asignado a Print Press y sus dos invitados."

"¿Y dónde está sentado Edit Mark?"

El mesero busco en su lista de nuevo. "El señor Mark y sus invitados están en la mesa tres."

Velvet sonrió, saltó un poco, y rápidamente se giró hacia su familia para decirles a donde ir. "Oh, esto es perfecto. Vamos, todos, vamos a sentarnos. Y recuerden, usa los cubiertos de afuera hacia adentro y siempre usa tu servilleta. ****Esta es una rima utilizada en el idioma ingles para recordar los buenos modales. Por obvias razones, en español no rima****

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco al escuchar la rima de Velvet, pero la familia caminó hacia la mesa doce de todos modos. Se sentaron con elegancia. Night Light y Shining Armor ayudaron a Velvet y Cadence a sentarse en los elegantes cojines rojos mientras Twilight le pedía a un mesero que le trajera un cojín más pequeño para Nyx, de modo que se sintiera más cómoda en la mesa. Ocuparon más de la mitad de los diez lugares en la mesa y esperaron a que más invitados llegaran y se sentaran.

"Velvet, ¿puedo preguntar quiénes son Edit Mark y Print Press?" dijo Cadence mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

"Edit Mark es el editor ejecutivo de la casa editora donde trabajo y Print Press es la presidenta," respondió Velvet en voz baja mientras corregía la orientación de uno de los cubiertos que estaban a su lado. "Nunca habíamos tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella en la mesa."

"¿Entonces por qué estamos—" comenzó a preguntar Cadence antes de reaccionar. "Velvet, ¿la única razón por la que estamos en esta mesa es porque Print Press quería tener la oportunidad de cenar con una princesa, es decir conmigo?"

"No, no," se defendió rápidamente Velvet mientras comenzaba a doblar las servilletas de la mesa pasando de un triángulo estándar a formas de origami más elaboradas. "Ella solo está ansiosa por compartir la cena con nosotros para enterarse de cómo voy con el libro. Verás, Edit Mark rechazó los últimos dos borradores de mis capítulos finales, pero estoy segura de que él sabe lo que es mejor." Se rio con la boca cerrada mientras estiraba un poco el mantel, removiendo todas las arrugas de su superficie.

"¿Por qué no le gustaron los capítulos?" preguntó Nyx levantando el casco y sacudiendo su vestido de nuevo.

"Oh, Edit Mark solo cree que estoy haciendo el final muy predecible. Es decir, es una novela de misterio y ya he escrito el resto de la historia por lo que realmente hay solo un final que tiene sentido, pero él insiste en que necesito escribir algo mejor," forzó de nuevo la risa mientras comenzaba a alinear nerviosamente los cubiertos de todos. "Sí, algo mejor sin cambiar nada del resto de la historia. Sin ningún problema."

Entonces Velvet levantó la mirada, con su forzada sonrisa tomando de nuevo una apariencia más natural. Se levantó de la mesa y rápidamente comenzó a alejarse. "Oh, y aquí vienen Print Press y su familia. Todos, siéntense bien derechos. Regreso en un momento."

Print Press era una unicornio de una impresionante estatura, empequeñeciendo a Twilight por varios centímetros. El color de su pelaje era azul pálido, su melena era negra, y llevaba puesto un vestido negro a juego que hacia parecer que iba a una fiesta de etiqueta en vez de a un banquete de los Corazones Cálidos. Era seguida por su esposo unicornio, que llevaba un traje completo con una corbata de moño, y ellos eran seguidos por su hija unicornio que llevaba puesto un vestido rojo muy familiar.

"Estoy muy agradecida de poder disfrutar de esta noche con usted, Señora Press," dijo Velvet amablemente mientras caminaba con Print Press y su familia hacia la mesa. "El banquete se ve encantador como siempre."

"Bueno, el Banquete de los Corazones Cálidos ayuda a promover la unidad en la compañía y a tener buen espíritu. Eso y el departamento de Recursos Humanos no me dejará en paz sino les doy libertad de utilizar el presupuesto," contestó Print Press mientras el cuarteto llegaba a la mesa. Print Press y su esposo se sentaron junto a la silla donde estaba sentada Velvet mientras su hija recibió la orden de sentarse junto a Nyx, confirmando lo que Twilight y los demás habían notado desde el principio.

Las dos potrancas llevaban vestidos casi idénticos.

El vestido de la hija de Print Press tenía diferencias con el de Nyx, pero en general los dos vestidos eran como una copia. La hija de Print Press, sin embargo, se veía mejor con ese vestido que Nyx. Mientras Nyx parecía un palito de menta rojo con blanco, el pelaje verde de la hija de Print Press combinaba muy bien con el rojo del vestido.

"Señora Press, usted por supuesto ya conoce a mi esposo, Night Light," dijo Twilight Velvet, manteniendo la conversación enfocada en su familia. "Y por supuesto conoce a estos enamorados, mi hijo, Shining Armor, y su esposa, la Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza."

"Cadance está bien," la corrigió ella.

"Oh, mírela," coreó Velvet mientras apretaba suavemente los hombros de su hijastra. "Es tan modesta para ser una princesa. Oh, y por supuesto esta es mi hija Twilight, su asistente dragón, Spike, y mi nieta, Nyx. Y mire, lleva el mismo atuendo que Green Ink. Dígame que hay un fotógrafo por aquí, porque estas dos se ven muy lindas juntas."

"Una nieta," murmuro Print Press hacia sus adentros antes de poner su mirada en Cadance. "No me había dado cuenta de que tú Y Shining Armor habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo. Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero para tener una potrilla de esa edad, debieron haberla tenido mucho antes de casarse."

"En realidad," corrigió Twilight mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Nyx es mi hija, por adopción legal. Y, mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

Antes de darle oportunidad a Velvet de responder, Twilight ya habia tomado a su madre con su magia y ambas se alejaban de la mesa. Cruzaron el salón, dirigiéndose a una pared que estaba lejos de las mesas. Y ahí, Twilight miró fríamente a su madre. "Entonces, ¿Te importaría decirme de nuevo por qué escogiste ese vestido para Nyx?"

"Oh cariño, te aseguro que solo es una coinci—"

"¿Mamá?"

"Mira, Twilight, ya hemos discutido acerca de estas tendencias paranoicas que tienes—"

"¡Mamá!"

Velvet levantó un casco y lo agito suavemente, tratando de indicarle a su hija que guardara silencio. "Está bien, lo admitiré, vi a Print Press comprar ese vestido para Green Ink en la tienda de Hoity Toity y conseguí una versión para el público en general. Pero, Twilight—"

"¿Entonces me hiciste sentir culpable antes en la casa solo para que Nyx usara el mismo atuendo que Green Ink?" la presionó Twilight, con el ceño fruncido. "¿Qué pasa con todas esas cosas que me dijiste como que pasaste horas buscándolo, que fuiste a diez tiendas diferentes, que era el último que tenían, y que lo habías comprado solo para hacer que Nyx se sintiera bienvenida?"

"Cariño, entiende por favor, Print Press es la única yegua en la compañía que puede saltarse las decisiones de Edit Mark. He intentado que me acepte dos borradores y no voy muy bien con el tercero. Pero, si Print Press le da luz verde a uno de mis borradores, finalmente podré terminar el libro. Esta es la única noche en la que puedo hablar con Print Press sin Edit Mark para sabotearme."

"¿¡Y utilizarás a tu nuera y a tu nieta para hacer eso!?"

"No me regañes, Twilight Sparkle, que aún soy tu madre," le respondió Velvet, con su propio temperamento comenzando a encenderse. "Además, ¿es mucho pedir un poco de apoyo de mi familia? Sabes todos los problemas que tenido desde que Edit Mark fue ascendido. Desde el momento en el que él se convirtió en Editor Ejecutivo solo me ha hecho las cosas más y más difíciles."

"¡Pues entonces pídenos ayuda, no nos involucres de esta forma!" le contestó rápidamente Twilight, mientras su voz comenzaba a subir de volumen. "¡Nyx habría usado ese vestido de todos modos si nos hubieras dicho las razones!"

"Oh sí, de la misma forma que estaba muy ansiosa por usar su banda para el pelo," dijo Velvet con tono de ironía. "Y esa es otra cosa. ¿Por qué no le pusiste la banda cuando venían en el tren hacia aquí? Podrías haber evitado a todos esos fotógrafos en la estación si se la hubieras puesto."

"Bueno, ¡Perdóname por creer que Nyx no debería esconderse como solía hacerlo!"

"¿Disculpen, madams?"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron Twilight y Velvet al unísono, mirando fijamente al poni que se había acercado a ellas. Era uno de los meseros, quien levitaba una bandeja en ese momento. La mayoría de los ponis no podrían sostener esa inmensa cantidad de platos y de comida, pero el mesero ni se inmutaba.

"Les ruego que me disculpen, pero estamos a punto de servir la entrada. Quizá quieran regresar a sus mesas."

Las dos yeguas se miraron fijamente antes de gruñir y comenzar a trotar hacia su mesa. Se sentaron. Velvet volvió a sonreír y comenzó a alabar el vestido de Print Press. Twilight también intentó verse tranquila pero no podía evitar arrugar la nariz de enojo cada que miraba a su madre.

* * *

La entrada fue servida de forma perfecta por los trabajadores del hotel. Era una ensalada, el tipo de ensalada que Nyx recordaba que le habían servido durante su corto periodo como reina de Equestria. Estaba decorada con espárragos, tomate uva, pedazos de naranja, y vinagreta de frambuesa. Y la única razón por la que Nyx sabía eso era porque había comenzado a leer el menú que habían dejado bajo su plato en lugar de comer la ensalada.

Alzando la mirada del menú, Nyx miró la mesa. El centro de la conversación estaba entre Twilight Velvet y Print Press. Estaban conversando, riendo, y los demás escuchaban y hacían comentarios cuando era apropiado. Hasta ahora el tema de los libros aun no salía a flote. Todo de lo que realmente habían estado hablando era sobre lo que la familia de Print Press estaba haciendo en las vacaciones.

"Vamos Nyx, comete la ensalada."

Nyx dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la amable orden de Twilight antes de mirar la ensalada. Ella odiaba la comida elegante como esa. El chef había puesto todo su esfuerzo en el plato, y esperaba que uno lo comiera justo como estaba hecho. No había elección en la forma. El chef convertía la comida en algún tipo de proyecto de arte y el no disfrutarlo exactamente como había sido construido era un insulto al chef y se consideraba maleducado en cenas lujosas como esa. Al menos, eso era lo que Rarity le había enseñado.

¿Por qué no podían simplemente ordenar lo que quisieran? ¿Por qué todos tenían que comer lo mismo? ¿Por qué el chef tenía que asegurarse de que cada parte de la ensalada tuviera pimiento con aderezo? A Nyx podría haberle gustado la ensalada si no fuera por el aderezo.

Sin embargo, un estomago vacío puede ser un poderoso motivador.

Metiendo el menú otra vez debajo del plato en señal de derrota, Nyx tomó los cubiertos. Pero no lo hizo con su magia. No, su magia aun no era tan confiable como para levantar y manipular cubiertos para unicornios. Así que, en vez de eso, le habían dado botines para comer. Estos eran unos pequeños zapatos de tela, que se ponían en los cascos delanteros, y tenían cubiertos unidos a ellos. Eran herramientas para comer diseñadas para ponis de tierra y pegasos quienes no tenían acceso a hechizos de levitación.

Con una bota de tenedor en su casco derecho y una bota de cuchillo en el izquierdo, Nyx miró la ensalada una última vez. Entonces movió el tenedor hacia las hojas, tomó varias con los dientes del tenedor, y las llevó hacia su boca. Las puso dentro de su boca, cerró los labios, y se estremeció mientras la vinagreta tocaba su lengua.

Sabía tan mal como había pensado.

Haciendo una mueca, Nyx tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de escupir las hojas de la ensalada en el plato. No, ella sabía por sus lecciones con Rarity que ese no era un comportamiento apropiado para una yegua decente, y este sin duda era un momento en el que las enseñanzas de Rarity tenían que llevarse a cabo.

Finalmente, Nyx masticó lo suficiente la ensalada como para tragarla, y, después de eso, rápidamente puso los labios sobre el popote en su vaso con agua y dio un largo sorbo. El popote era como las botas, una ayuda para ponis de tierra y pegasos de forma que estos no tuvieran que balancear con dificultad la fina vajilla entre sus cascos.

"Mmm."

El pequeño gruñido vino de la izquierda de Nyx, de la hija de Print Press, Green Ink. Estaba sentada con una postura perfecta mientras levitaba un tenedor hacia sus labios, introduciendo exitosamente un poco de ensalada en su boca. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente inocencia de Green Ink, Nyx sabía bien lo que ocurría. Había escuchado ese tipo de gruñido enojado y con aires de superioridad de Diamond Tiara muchas veces.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Nyx sin poder evitarlo.

"Oh, no es nada," dijo Green Ink. "Es solo que nunca había visto a un unicornio que tuviera que usar botas para comer."

"No es mi culpa. Mi magia ha estado débil desde…" Nyx se quedó callada, mirando alrededor con nerviosismo mientras su mente se esforzaba por encontrar una respuesta factible. "Desde que yo… ah… me golpee la cabeza." Ella sonrió y asintió. "Así es, caí de una carreta que era jalada por mi amiga, Scootaloo. Dio una vuelta muy cerrada en una esquina cuando nos llevaba a mí, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Twist a nuestra casa club."

"¿Estás en un club?" preguntó Green Ink, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en ocultar la oleada de sorpresa en su voz.

"Sí, estoy con las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Es un club que Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle iniciaron para ponis que tratan de encontrar su cutie mark. Twist y yo tenemos las nuestras, pero seguimos en el club para ayudar a otros miembros a conseguir las suyas.

"Ya veo," dijo Green Ink mientras levitaba otro pedazo de ensalada hacia su boca.

"Y bueno, ¿Qué dices de este vestido? ¿El tuyo da tanta comezón como el mío?" preguntó Nyx, intentando usar la conversación como una excusa para no comer más ensalada.

"No, pero ya que lo dices el mío no es una copia."

Nyx frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mi vestido," dijo Green Ink mientras tomaba más hojas de ensalada con el tenedor, "es el original. Fue diseñado por Hoity Toity para mí como un regalo para mi familia. La compañía de mi madre ayuda al señor Toity a publicar y distribuir sus catálogos de moda durante todo el año."

Green Ink miró a Nyx por un momento antes de poner su atención de vuelta en su comida. "Tu vestido, por otro lado, es solo un vestido barato que alguien hizo para copiar el mío. Probablemente hicieron cientos de ellos con cualquier tipo de tela roja que tenían a su disposición en ese momento.

"Así que, déjame adivinar, lo escogiste tú."

Nyx frunció el ceño. "No. Velvet lo escogió para mí. La verdad tengo un vestido que me gusta más. Rarity lo hizo para mí. Ella es la mejor diseñadora de Ponyville."

"He escuchado sobre Rarity," comentó Green Ink. "Un amigo de mi madre, quien es diseñador de modas, dice que Rarity es una farsa que solo encontró el éxito debido a que hace vestidos en un área tan rural como Ponyville."

"¡Oye!" dijo Spike, metiéndose en la conversación con una mueca en su cara. "Rarity hace algunos de los mejores vestidos en toda Equestria. Incluso hizo el vestido de bodas de Cadance y los vestidos para ella y todas las otras damas de honor."

"Apuesto que logró eso debido a que es amiga de tu familia. No es porque ella sea realmente buena."

"¡Retractate!" gritaron Nyx y Spike al mismo tiempo.

"¿¡Qué hacen ustedes dos!?"

Nyx y Spike voltearon hacia la voz regañona de Velvet. Todos los demás en la mesa, y algunos de mesas contiguas, estaban mirándolos. Velvet lucia particularmente horrorizada, como si los hubiera atrapado cometiendo actos tan horrendos como robar o patear a un perrito.

"Estoy terriblemente apenada, Print Press," dijo Velvet rápidamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Se colocó detrás de Nyx y Spike en un instante. Los miró por un momento antes de mirar a Print Press con ojos de disculpa. "Estos dos normalmente se portan muy bien. Usualmente no gritan de esta forma. Solo deben estar irritables. Hemos estado fuera de casa todo el día."

"Bueno, supongo que los niños siempre serán niños," dijo Print Press mientras miraba a su propia hija, la simpleza de su voz dejaba claro que no encontraba lo divertido de la situación.

"Bueno, creo que a todos les parecería lo mejor si solo me llevo a estos dos a la mesa para niños allá en la esquina. Vamos."

"¿La mesa para niños? Vamos, Velvet, no me he sentado ahí desde—" La fría mirada de Velvet silenció rápidamente a Spike. En ese momento sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. "Así que, ¿Qué están sirviendo en la mesa para niños este año?"

"¿Sirven algo diferente?" preguntó Nyx, tomando el menú debajo de su plato. Pasó rápidamente las páginas que el menú contenía y vio al final de la lista lo que era servido en la sección para niños. A los niños les servían sopa de tomate como entrada y el plato fuerte consistía en un sándwich con papas fritas. Después, para el postre, se servía un tazón de helado. Helado del cual ella podría escoger el sabor.

¡Era comida real, no elegante, donde ella podía escoger parte del menú!

"Mamá, realmente no creo que sea necesario que vayan a la mesa para niños," dijo Twilight mientras se levantaba de la silla. Se colocó suavemente junto a Nyx, alejándola un poco de Velvet. "Estoy segura de que no gritará de nuevo. ¿O sí, Nyx?"

"De hecho, ¿Puedo ir hacia allá?"

"¿Por qué querrías ir hacia allá?" preguntó Twilight.

"Porque…" comenzó a decir antes de mirar a Green Ink. Puso uno de sus cascos junto a su boca como si fuera a susurrar. "Porque Green Ink es como la hermana perdida de Diamond Tiara y no quiero sentarme junto a ella. ¡Eso y que sirven comida de verdad allá!"

Twilight arqueó una ceja pero después se rio y le dio a Nyx una caricia con el hocico. "Está bien, entonces ve y diviértete, no te metas en problemas, y asegúrate de escuchar a Spike. Iremos a recogerte cuando acabemos."

Nyx sonrió, asintió, y dio un paso para alejarse de Velvet, quien estaba entendiblemente sorprendida de ver que Nyx quería ir a la mesa para niños. Sin embargo, sonrió de todas formas y apresuró a Nyx y Spike, haciendo que se alejaran rápido antes de volver a su conversación con Print Press.

Y sí, quizá el par era un poco grande para el área de niños, el cual estaba lleno de potros y potrancas que aún estaban desarrollando su habilidad para sentarse correctamente. Pero mientras Spike se quejaba, Nyx solo sonreía y esperaba impacientemente por la llegada de su rica, simple y no elegante sopa de tomate.

El plato fuerte se sirvió en la mesa doce poco después de que Nyx y Spike se fueran al área de niños. Consistía en rodajas de zanahoria finamente cortadas puestas junto con un risotto de cebolla caramelizada y escarola estofada. Olía delicioso y rápidamente se convirtió en el tema de conversación de la mesa doce, separándose del tema anterior sobre la gran cantidad de nieve que había en Canterlot este año.

Pero cuando todos habían dado algún comentario hacia la comida, la conversación volvió a cambiar de tema. Esta vez, debido a Print Press, quien después de limpiar elegantemente sus labios con la servilleta, miro a Shining Armor y la Princesa Cadance.

"Así que, su majestad—"

"Por favor, Cadance está bien. En serio."

"Sí, claro. Solo tenía curiosidad de cómo les va en el Imperio de Cristal. Lo último que escuche del imperio fue antes de todo ese asunto con Nightmare Moon hace algunos meses. ¿Aún va a ser incorporada a Equestria como un nuevo feudo?"

"Sí, lo será," respondió Cadence asintiendo. "Después de lo que paso allá, la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna pensaron que sería mejor si Shining Armor y yo éramos nombrados como príncipe y princesa de esa provincia."

"Nunca he entendido bien porqué Equestria tiene tantas princesas y príncipes," comento el marido de Print Press. "Parece todo muy complicado."

"Lo es, en cierta medida, pero también es por tradición," dijo Twilight antes de poner en el plato su tenedor. "La estructura fue modelada después del sistema de señores y señoras feudales usado por la realeza unicornio en la antigüedad. Los señores y señoras feudales manejaban pequeños terrenos y juraban lealtad a los gobernantes del reino. En la Equestria moderna, ese sistema persiste, pero los señores y señoras feudales ahora son llamados príncipes y princesas mientras que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna son técnicamente princesas de mayor rango, dado que ellas son las gobernantes de todo el reino."

"¿Pero por qué usar el mismo nombre?"

"Es porque la vieja realeza no estaba muy emocionada de entregar su poder para gobernar, incluso ante las dos ponis que derrotaron a Discord. El llamar a todos príncipes y princesas hace que suene como si cualquiera de la antigua realeza pudiera tomar el trono de Equestria en el caso de que la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna no fueran capaces de gobernar."

Twilight rio un poco. "No creo que hayan esperado que las princesas siguieran existiendo muchos siglos después."

"Bueno, en otras palabras, Equestria es un reino de tradiciones," agregó Print Press antes de volver a centrar su atención en Shining y Cadence. "Y el Imperio de Cristal es bastante hermoso por lo que he escuchado."

"Es muy bonito," dijo Cadence. "Aunque, el ser capaz de mirar a través de los ponis toma tiempo para acostumbrarse."

"Puedo imaginarlo, y debió haber sido difícil dejar el reino cuando empezó el problema con Nightmare Moon. Honestamente estaba muy sorprendida cuando escuche que ustedes dos regresaban a Canterlot."

"Bueno, eran tiempos desesperados," explicó Shining. "Habían algunos guardias entrenados para crear barreras, pero ninguno estaba a mi nivel. Eso y que el poni que me reemplazó aquí en el castillo había tenido un colapso nervioso al pensar en enfrentar a Nightmare Moon."

Print Press tomó un poco de agua antes de volver a poner el vaso en la mesa. "¿Pero por qué Cadance vino hasta aquí solo para irse poco tiempo después de su llegada?"

"Habia venido con Shining a hacer lo que pudiera para ayudar," respondió Cadence. "Al final, la Princesa Celestia creyó que la mejor forma en la que podía ayudar era llevar los Elementos de la Armonía a Ponyville. Creyó que era mejor para Twilight y sus amigas el tenerlos en caso de que los necesitaran, y después de eso me fui de vuelta al Imperio de Cristal. Es nuestro feudo después de todo, y los ponis de cristal estaban muy preocupados de que Nightmare Moon fuera a esclavizarlos como lo había hecho el Rey Sombra."

"Esos ponis de cristal tienen mucha suerte al tener a dos ponis como ustedes como su príncipe y princesa," los halagó Print Press. "Aunque, disculparan mi curiosidad, pero tengo que saberlo. ¿Cómo reaccionaron cuando lo supieron?"

"¿Saber qué?" preguntó Shining.

"Me disculpo por mencionarlo, pero Barrel y yo hablábamos de eso de camino aquí," dijo ella, señalando a su esposo. "Es solo que nos preguntábamos qué tan bien reacciono el pueblo cuando se enteraron de que su príncipe era el que ocupaba Canterlot bajo las ordenes de Nightmare Moon. Según lo que recuerdo, los periódicos te llamaban *Tyrant Armor*."

 ***'Tyrant Armor' es un juego de palabras usando el nombre de Shining y la palabra 'tirano' en inglés. Decidí dejar el nombre original para que no perdiera sentido, pero si les molesta o creen que podría poner otro nombre díganmelo en los comentarios.***

Shining Armor frunció el ceño, apretando los labios cada vez más. "Aprecio su preocupación, pero Cadence les explicó lo mismo que se escribió en todos los periódicos de Equestria. Todos aquellos relacionados con los Hijos de las Pesadillas se encontraban bajo la influencia de magia que controlaba la mente. No éramos nosotros mismos."

"Eso no es lo que escuché," comentó Print Press de forma seca mientras tomaba de nuevo su vaso con agua. "La verdad es que conozco a unos cuantos unicornios muy inteligentes de la escuela de Celestia. Mi compañía publica muchos de sus libros. Tuvimos una larga conversación acerca de la naturaleza de la maldición que afectaba a los Hijos de las Pesadillas. Era una maldición que podía tomar un control mental completo, sí, pero para la mayoría, solo hacia una simple cosa: borraba y reemplazaba solo una parte de la mente de los ponis."

"Todo lo que hacía era intercambiar los lugares que la Princesa Celestia y Nightmare Moon ocupaban en la mente de los ponis. Era algo realmente fascinante. Todo el amor y respeto que los ponis sienten por la Princesa Celestia se concentró en Nightmare Moon. Y, contrariamente, todo nuestro odio y miedo hacia Nightmare Moon se concentró en la Princesa Celestia. No es más complejo que si ese par hubiera intercambiado lugares en una mesa.

"¿Pero el efecto de eso no fue profundo?" preguntó Print Press. "Es decir, Shining Armor es un ejemplo perfecto de lo que un cambio tan pequeño puede hacer. De pronto, el amable y honorable príncipe del Imperio de Cristal, quien había protegido fervorosamente Canterlot por tanto tiempo, se convirtió en un conquistador. La guardia se puso contra nosotros. Se daban toques de queda. Se volvió peligroso hasta caminar por la calle, sin importar la hora de la noche que fuera.

"Y cualquier infracción se castigaba con medidas drásticas. No colgamientos o decapitaciones. No, nada como eso. Pero muchos ponis muy importantes tuvieron que aprender lo que es estar en el calabozo de Canterlot. Hoity Toity estuvo quejándose de eso durante semanas después de ser encerrado.

"Es por eso que tengo curiosidad sobre cómo fue tu regreso al Imperio de Cristal," explicó Print Press. "Después de todo, solo puedo imaginarme que te la pasabas escuchando que Tyrant Armor les provoco algún desagradable deja vu sobre su anterior gobernante, el Rey Sombra."

"Shining no es para nada como Sombra," dijo Cadance con firmeza, frunciendo el ceño. "Y los ponis de cristal saben eso. Ellos saben que no era el verdadero Shining Armor. Este es el verdadero Shining Armor. El honorable, amable, leal y valiente semental con el que me casé."

"Vamos, Cadence, no hay necesidad de exaltarse," dijo Velvet, intentando calmar a su hijastra. "Print Press solo tenía curiosidad. No quería ofenderlos."

"Sí, la curiosidad está bien," dijo Night Light, aunque sus labios se habían cerrado y convertido en una mueca. "De hecho, ahora tengo curiosidad en algo. Print Press, conozco a Bastion Yorsets. Somos viejos amigos, y sé que él es el unicornio que lidera la investigación sobre el hechizo de resurrección de los Hijos de las Pesadillas. También se ha convertido, hasta cierto grado, en el líder investigador de todo lo relacionado con lo que paso en la reaparición de Nightmare Moon. Creo que estaría bastante interesado en saber quién de la escuela de Celestia te dijo tanto sob—¡AUCH!"

Night Light hizo una mueca de dolor, y rápidamente miró hacia abajo para ver que Velvet le había dado un fuerte pisotón en el casco. "Oh, cariño," dijo ella, "no hay necesidad de empezar una inquisición. Estoy segura que quien sea que le haya hablado a Print Press sobre lo que pasó tenía una buena razón, y sé que ella es una poni a la que se le puede confiar un secreto. Ahora, ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo más agradable?"

"Claro," dijo Print Press mientras cerraba los ojos y levitaba su vaso de agua hacia su boca. "No quería tocar temas tan sensibles. No quería ser irrespetuosa. Mi marido y yo solo teníamos curiosidad, en su mayoría porque no hemos visto nada en los periódicos o escuchado algo de nuestros amigos. Es solo que no estábamos seguros de que no tener noticias fuera algo bueno en esta situación. Después de todo, Nightmare Moon fue la que removió la maldición de todos. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez dejó un poco en ellos."

"Nada se quedó dentro de ellos," dijo Shining con firmeza. "Todos los Hijos de las Pesadillas fueron examinados física y mentalmente por los mejores doctores y psicólogos en Equestria para asegurarse de que no quedará ningún rastro de la maldición. La Princesa Luna supervisó el proceso personalmente."

"¿Y estás seguro de que todos fueron revisados?"

Shining Armor apartó la mirada de Print Press por solo un momento, mirando la mesa, antes de volver a concentrar su vista en ella. "Sí, todos fueron revisados."

* * *

Twilight y la mayoría de su familia se levantaron de la mesa. Ya habían comido el postre; el tiempo de comer en el banquete había terminado. Ahora, para los que desearan quedarse, se servirían jugos y una banda tocaría por unas cuantas horas más, dándole a los ponis la posibilidad de socializar y hablar con aquellos que no habían estado en su misma mesa. La familia de Twilight no planeaba quedarse para esa parte. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y al otro día debían levantarse temprano.

Así que comenzaron a despedirse con un "Buenas noches". Twilight y Cadence fueron a recoger a Nyx y a Spike de la mesa para niños. Los demás se alejaron un poco, dándole a Velvet la posibilidad de hablar en privado con Print Press.

"Realmente fue una maravillosa velada, y fue un placer poder pasar tiempo con tu familia."

Print Press asintió y sacudió el casco de Velvet, aunque su semblante permaneció inexpresivo, sin dar una sonrisa o una mueca. "Sí, sobre eso. Velvet, ya puedes detenerte."

Twilight Velvet sintió un nudo en el estómago, pero mantuvo su sonrisa. "¿D-de que hablas?"

"Velvet, cuando mencionaste que tu hijo y su esposa se unirían al banquete, admito que estaba intrigada. Quería ver a la pareja real en persona, esa es la razón por la que acepté compartir la mesa con tu familia." Print Press frunció el ceño. "Pero también me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal. ¿Sabes cuantos autoproclamados 'autores' me alaban y adulan intentando que publique sus libros? No pasa una semana sin que tenga que lidiar con alguien que metafóricamente, y una vez literalmente, besa mis cascos para conseguir lo que quieren.

"Pero quería darte el beneficio de la duda. Creí que sin duda una de mis ya exitosas autoras no caería en adulaciones solo para que publicara su libro. Creí que simplemente querías traer a toda tu familia al banquete. Pero… me decepcionaste, Twilight Velvet," dijo Print Press con frialdad.

"Y no solo fue tu hijo y su esposa. Lancé todas esas indiscretas y ofensivas preguntas a propósito. Mencione el asunto de Tyrant Armor a propósito, porque quería ver si le permitirías a tu familia enojarse conmigo. Quería que les permitieras que me gritaran, que se enojaran, porque esa era una reacción natural a los comentarios que estaba haciendo y las cosas que estaba preguntando.

"Pero no, les impediste arruinar la cena. Le dijiste a tu nuera que se calmara y sé que hiciste algo para lastimar a tu esposo para que no me insultara. Sí, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tu poder para asegurarte de que la cena fuera lo mejor posible, incluso cuando yo a proposito estaba siendo la peor compañía en la mesa."

Print Press se inclinó un poco hacia Velvet, con una frialdad tremenda en los ojos. "¿De verdad crees que soy el tipo de yegua a la que se le puede engañar con un intento tan obvio de agradarme? Por Celestia, incluso tu hija se dio cuenta de lo que hacías cuando vio que los vestidos eran iguales, y ambas sabemos lo despistada que puede ser socialmente."

"P-p-pero Print Press," tartamudeo Velvet. "Edit Mark ha estado rechaza—"

"Edit Mark no es el que ha rechazado tus borradores para el último capítulo. He sido yo," dijo Print Press de forma simple, con una voz fría llena de hiriente verdad. "Sí, Edit Mark ha estado leyendo los capítulos y dejando sus propios comentarios, pero me los ha traído a mí para la revisión final. Velvet, tu nuevo libro es el mejor hasta ahora. Este podría ser el que te lleve a la lista de los más vendidos, justo como siempre lo has querido, pero debes terminar con fuerza. Tienes que asegurarte de que el final es tan bueno como el resto del libro, o de otra forma será muy atacado por los críticos. Sé que puedes hacerlo, y es por eso que no aceptaré nada menos que lo mejor para los capítulos finales."

Print Press le dio la espalda a Velvet, dirigiéndose al bar que acababa de abrir. Entonces se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro. "Y Velvet, si intentas algo como esto de nuevo, rescindiré tu contrato. Has estado con nosotros por años. Sabes que eres mejor que esto. Eres mejor que esto, y no necesito publicar libros de autores que recurren a este tipo de medidas cuando no tienen la suficiente confianza en sus propias habilidades." Volvió a darle la espalda y siguió caminando hacia el bar. "Quiero tu nuevo borrador en el escritorio de Edit Mark una semana después de año nuevo. Buenas noches, Velvet."

Twilight Velvet se quedó inmóvil, con la boca abierta mientras Print Press se alejaba, con su familia yendo detrás. Al mismo tiempo, Shining Armor y Night Light llegaron a su lado. Ellos podían ver que su expresión facial, incluso a distancia, dejaba claro que las cosas no habían salido bien.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?" preguntó Night Light.

"Ha sido… ha sido ella. Ella es la que ha rechazado mis borradores," dijo Velvet, empezando a temblar. "Creí que era Edit Mark. En todos los anteriores, Edit Mark era el que siempre rechazaba mi trabajo. Print Press ya no lee borradores. Está muy ocupada. Esa es la razón por la que la compañía tiene editores, como Edit Mark. Así Print Press no tiene que leer los borradores."

"Todo estará bien," dijo Night Light de nuevo, mientras él y Shining llevaban a su madre hacia la puerta.

"Pero ella se dio cuenta. Dijo que no necesitaba adulaciones… dijo que está decepcionada. Espera el próximo borrador una semana después de año nuevo. Ni siquiera he comenzado el próximo borrador. Ni siquiera sé cómo empezarlo. Nunca lo terminaré a tiempo. Y entonces Print Press terminará mi contrato. Nunca volveré a publicar un libro. Tendré que regresar a mi trabajo como mesera. Y entonces tendremos que mudarnos porque no seremos capaces de pagar nuestra casa."

"Velvet, cariño, estás exagerando. Las cosas no saldrán tan mal, lo prometo." En ese momento Night Light miró a su hijo. "Shining, por favor, reúne a todos, suban a un taxi y espérennos. Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a casa y acostemos a tu madre en su cama."

Shining asintió y galopó rápidamente mientras Night Light continuaba reconfortando a Velvet, los dos caminando lentamente hacia la salida.

* * *

Column se apretaba contra la pared, intentando que su perfil no pudiera verse. Se mantuvo quieto por un momento, y después miró por la esquina de la calle.

La noche había caído en Canterlot. Las campanas de los grandes relojes anunciaban la media noche. Las calles estaban abandonadas y una fresca lluvia de nieve caía desde las nubes en el cielo, fortaleciendo la capa blanca que cubría casi todo Canterlot. Y, a la distancia, Column podía ver su lugar de destino: la estación de trenes de Canterlot.

"¿De verdad crees que es buena idea?"

Column dejó de mirar por la esquina, pasó su palillo al otro lado de su boca, y miró a Quick Snap. "Twilight Sparkle nos evitó en la estación de trenes ayer y ahora, hoy, estaba esa pequeña potrilla con ella y la Princesa Cadence. Seguro, la princesa pudo haber tenido una hija desde la boda, pero no tendría esa edad. Algo no está bien, y cuando algo no está bien, hay una historia rogando por ser descubierta.

"Ahora vamos, mientras el camino está despejado."

En ese momento Column rodeó la esquina y comenzó a trotar rápidamente hacia la estación de trenes. Quick Snap lo siguió en el aire, volando lentamente junto a su compañero de noticias. La estación de trenes estaba completamente a oscuras, pero por las ventanas el par podía ver el ocasional destello de una linterna. Habia un guardia en servicio, pero ellos ya lo sabían. Habían estado observando la estación por casi toda la tarde, después de entregar su bella historia sobre el festival de los Corazones Cálidos a su editor.

Iba a ponerse en la página cinco del periódico, y eso solo si no ocurría nada interesante en la competencia de pasteles que cubría otro par de reporteros. Si algo ocurría, estarían en la página ocho, después de la sección de comics.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Column sabía que había una historia real, y confiaba en su instinto. Él y Quick Snap se acercaron a la estación. Subieron las escaleras, pasaron por debajo del techo que mantenía la puerta libre de nieve y lluvia. Entonces se apretaron contra el muro que estaba junto a la puerta.

"¿Cómo vamos a entrar?" susurró Quick Snap.

"Facil," respondió Column mientras suavemente sostenía una pequeña piedra que había recogido en la calle. Se puso junto a la puerta doble, revisando rápidamente las agarraderas. Entonces se puso rápidamente junto a Quick Snap, sonriendo maliciosamente antes de levantar su casco y golpear la puerta.

"¡¿Ese es?! ¡¿Ese es tu plan?! ¡Solo vamos a golpear la—"

"¡Shhhh!"

El par escucho las pisadas del guardia acercándose y el repiqueteo de sus llaves. Pudo oírse el seguro de la puerta, y Quick Snap se puso en puntillas para que no lo atraparan. Pero cuando la puerta abrió, los mantuvo ocultos mientras el guardia salía y apuntaba a todos lados con su linterna.

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!" gritó el guardia.

Column sonrió y, con un poco de su magia, lanzó la pequeña roca hacia la calle, lejos de donde el guardia estaba buscando. Golpeo una lámpara, y el guardia en servicio rápidamente apuntó su linterna en esa dirección. Salió de la cobertura del pequeño techo sobre la puerta, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la calle.

"¡Muéstrate!"

"Lo siento, nada de mostrarse. Pero ¿Qué tal un poco de nieve?" susurró Column mientras lanzaba su magia hacia arriba. En el pequeño techo que protegia la puerta, se habia amontonado una gran cantidad de nieve. Con un poco de magia, Column desestabilizo la pila de nieve. Cayó como una pequeña avalancha, haciendo que el guardia gritara antes de ser arrastrado unos cuantos pasos y ser enterrado, con sus cascos traseros pateando en el aire.

Quick Snap miró atónito solo por un momento antes de que Column lo golpeara en el costado. "Vamos," le dijo mientras tomaba con su magia las llaves del cinturón del guardia, "entremos antes de que se desentierre."

Column y Quick Snap encontraron rápidamente la oficina de operaciones de la estación de trenes y, usando las llaves que le quitaron al guardia, encontraron rápidamente los archivos: las estaciones de trenes de Equestria debían llevar registros de los pasajeros y de los boletos vendidos de por lo menos un año, en caso de que los registros fueran necesarios en algún caso judicial. En la estación de Canterlot, la mayoría de sus registros se guardaban en el sótano pero se enviaban cada semana.

Aún no se enviaban los de esa semana, así que, con una sonrisa triunfal, Column abrió el gabinete de la oficina de registros de la estación y comenzó a revisar todos los registros de los días pasados.

"Veamos. Ponyville… Ponyville… Ponyville… Ponyville… ajá, aquí está el registro." Column tomó el sobre manila del gabinete y trotó hacia un escritorio cercano. Quick Snap lo siguió de cerca, con sus orejas levantadas debido al interés. Column se sentó y abrió el sobre, comenzando a revisar el registro mientras su lengua jugaba con el palillo en su boca.

"Muy bien, llegaron en el primer tren. Entonces este debería ser el paquete. Veamos. Manifiesto de empleados, cantidad de carbón usado, reporte de viaje… ah, aquí vamos, manifiesto de pasajeros." Column sonrió, dando golpecitos con su casco en el escritorio. "Y ahí está ella. Tres boletos comprados juntos al mismo tiempo y pagados con una cuenta gubernamental de viajero aprobada por la realeza."

"Entonces, ¿Eso qué significa?" preguntó Quick Snap.

"Twilight Sparkle es la estudiante privada de la Princesa Celestia. Si alguien con una cuenta gubernamental de viajero aprobada por la realeza llegó ayer en el tren, fue ella."

Quick Snap bajó las orejas en señal de irritación. "De nuevo, ¿Eso qué significa?"

"No seas pesado y mira," dijo Column con firmeza mientras golpeaba suavemente el papel con el casco. "Compró tres boletos. Uno es para ella, otro para su asistente dragón, y luego un tercero. ¿Para quién era el tercer boleto?"

"¿Para una de sus amigas?"

"Si así fuera no nos habría evitado," dijo Column mientras miraba de nuevo la hoja. "No, apostaría mi casco derecho a que era la potrilla blanca que vimos ayer. Cadence estuvo bajo mucha atención pública antes y durante la boda. Habríamos visto a esta niña si Cadence y Shining la hubieran tenido fuera del matrimonio. Y además hice cuentas. Cadance y Shining apenas habían empezado a salir cuando esa niña debió haber nacido, y Cadence no había tenido ningún novio formal.

"Entonces si esa niña no le pertenece a Cadence y a Shining, entonces debe pertenecerle a Twilight" Column sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí, sí… esa tiene que ser Nightmare Moon."

"¿Pero Nightmare Moon no tiene pelaje negro?"

"Un disfraz mágico es difícil, pero Twilight Sparkle no es cualquier cosa. Ella podría usar un hechizo para cambiar el color del pelaje de un poni. ¿Y quién sabe qué tan poderosa sigue siendo Nightmare Moon? Ella podría haber cambiado el color de su pelaje."

"Lo siento, Column, pero esto es teorizar demasiado, incluso para ti. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé," dijo Column meintras comenzaba a guardar de nuevo los registros en el sobre. "Pero es una pista que quiero seguir, porque si estoy en lo correcto, esta es la historia de mi carrera. Nightmare Moon, infiltrada en Canterlot. No, eso es muy largo. Nightmare Moon en Canterlot. Sí, ese será el título." Tomó el sobre con su magia y lo llevo en dirección del gabinete. "Ahora, apaga esa linterna y vámonos de aquí. El guardia debería seguir buscando sus llaves en la nieve. Nos acercamos a él, dejo las llaves en la nieve, las encontrará, y , al final, no sospechará que estuvimos aquí.

"Por Celestia, ¡Amo cuando nieva!" dijo Column con orgullo mientras volvía a meter los sobres y cerraba el gabinete.

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	4. Fotografías

**Volvemos con otro capitulo de este gran fanfic. Espero que disfruten la lectura y por favor como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar y de hacerme cualquier sugerencia.**

Fotografías

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight y Shining esperaban fuera del cuarto de sus padres, con cara de preocupación. Velvet había estado histérica en el viaje de regreso del banquete. Había hecho una lista de todas las cosas que tendrían que vender cuando perdieran la casa por su culpa. E hizo esto a pesar del hecho de que ella y Night Light ya habían terminado de pagar la hipoteca de su casa hace años. La casa era suya, y Night Light ganaba lo suficiente para solventar sus gastos e impuestos.

Pero intentar convencerla de eso era como intentar convencer a una serpiente de que le crecieran piernas y comenzara bailar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, Night Light salió, y después cerró la puerta detrás de él. "No se durmió hasta después de la medianoche," dijo antes de bostezar. "Pero finalmente logré calmarla. Una taza de té y el álbum familiar. Funciona cada vez que se pone así.

"Pero," continuó diciendo, "no creo que se levante hoy, lo cual significa que nosotros debemos asegurarnos de que todo salga bien. Twilight, tú sabes dónde pone tu madre la lista de cosas por hacer. ¿Puedes ir a revisar las cosas que deben hacerse para mañana?"

Twilight asintió, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se alejó mientras Shining ponía su mirada sobre la puerta del cuarto. "Nunca había visto a mamá tan mal."

"Ella se puso así una vez antes de que nacieras," dijo Night Light mientras se ponía junto a su hijo. "Estaba muy preocupada por ser madre primeriza. Estaba en pánico porque estaba segura de que sería una mala madre, que crecerías odiándola, y después te unirías a una banda y terminarías encerrado por cinco o diez años.

"Pero, sí, ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se puso así," admitió Night Light mientras se daba la vuelta. Shining lo siguió, y pronto el par bajaba las escaleras uno junto al otro. "Pero terminar este libro realmente le está costando. Creo que tiene miedo de que esto sea el fin de su carrera. La conoces, siempre ha querido escribir un verdadero éxito de ventas, uno del que todos los ponis hablen, pero pasa el tiempo y cada uno de sus libros termina quedándose corto. Y no estoy diciendo que no estamos agradecidos por todo el éxito que ha tenido. Es a causa de eso que fuimos capaces de tener un buen hogar para ti y para Twilight. Es solo que tu madre siempre ha querido escribir ese libro del que toda la gente hablará, y, después de años de intentarlo y fallar, creo que está comenzando a pensar que ella no es suficiente para hacer un éxito de ventas."

Night Light sonrió. "Pero no te preocupes tanto por tu madre. Dale algo de tiempo para descansar y recuperarse y volverá a ponerse sobre sus cascos, dándonos órdenes a todos como si el mundo fuera a acabarse si no hacemos las cosas que deben hacerse. Ahora, vamos, desayunemos antes de que tu hermana encuentre la lista de Velvet."

* * *

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts  
(El fuego de la amistad arde en nuestros corazones)_

 _As long as it burns we shall not drift apart  
(Mientras siga ardiendo no nos separaremos)_

 _We'll turn the seasons, welcome each year  
(Cambiaremos las estaciones, bienvenidas cada año)_

 _Together we'll face them without fear (we'll never fear)  
(Juntos las enfrentaremos sin miedo (nunca tendremos miedo))_

 _For as long as we have friends at our side  
(Porque mientras tengamos amigos a nuestro lado)_

 _We can take what comes all in stride  
(Podemos enfrentar lo que venga con tranquilidad)_

 _Earth ponies build and reap what they sow  
(Los ponis de tierra trabajan y cosechan lo que siembran)_

 _While unicorns craft with a magical glow  
(Mientras los unicornios crean arte con un mágico resplandor)_

 _Pegasi steward the skies high up above  
(Los pegasos surcan el cielo muy alto)_

 _Equestria lives by our care and our love (our care and love)  
(Equestria vive por nuestro cariño y amor (nuestro cariño y amor))_

 _While different in form our spirits are one  
(Aunque somos diferentes físicamente nuestros espíritus son uno solo)_

 _a circle of friends that never will be undone.  
(Un círculo de amigos que no puede ser separado)_

 _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts  
(El fuego de la amistad vive en nuestros corazones)_

 _As long as it burns we cannot drift apart  
(Mientras siga ardiendo no podemos alejarnos)_

 _Though quarrels arise, their numbers are few  
(Aunque surjan peleas, son muy pocas)_

 _Laughter and singing will see us through (will see us through)  
(La risa y el canto nos guiaran (nos guiaran))_

 _We are a circle of pony friends  
(Somos un circulo de ponis amigos)_

 _A circle of friends we'll be to the very end  
(Un círculo de amigos seremos hasta el final)_

 _ ***Decidí no traducir los villancicos para que no perdieran su rima y su originalidad, por lo que creí que era mejor solo poner su significado a un lado. Si les molesta ver los villancicos en inglés, háganmelo saber, igual y me invento mis propios villancicos basados en estos xd***_

Cadance, Shining, Night Light y Twilight se unieron al aplauso hacia el coro de campanas que se presentaba en el centro del Mercado de Canterlot. Los ponis habían combinado sus voces con el tintineo de numerosas campanas de diferentes tamaños, creando una rica armonía de música que llenaba cada centímetro del mercado. Había sido una bella presentación, y cada miembro de la familia puso unas cuantas monedas en el balde de donaciones. La presentación, después de todo, era para donar como caridad para los menos afortunados en Canterlot.

Después de eso los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y continuaron su camino por el mercado. Estaban en una misión simple, completar la lista de cosas por hacer de Velvet. La lista que aseguraba todo para el día siguiente, la víspera de los Corazones Cálidos, tenía que ser completada sin problemas. Ya habían completado algunas tareas. Habían comprado una extensión para la mesa de la cocina, lo cual la hacía más que suficiente para que cupieran todos los invitados. También habían conseguido un nuevo juego de platos y vasos junto con algunas servilletas con diseños festivos. Ahora, iban por la tarea más grande de la lista, aquella que los había traído al Mercado de Canterlot.

Debían comprar la comida.

Con las amigas de Twilight llegando desde Ponyville el día siguiente, Velvet había planeado un gran desayuno. Sería la mayor cantidad de ponis que la familia hubiera recibido en casa. Eso, sin embargo, era una tradición de la temporada, juntar a muchos familiares y amigos en un solo lugar.

"Muy bien, una vez que terminemos de comprar la comida todo lo que tenemos que hacer es recoger los pays que tu madre ordenó en la pastelería y habremos terminado," dijo Twilight. Terminó de revisar la lista y la guardo en sus alforjas mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. "Mamá estará muy feliz cuando vea que nos encargamos de todo."

"Twilight, ¿no te importaría si también vamos a desayunar, o sí?" preguntó Cadance con una sonrisa de vergüenza. "Toda esta caminata me ha dado hambre."

Twilight se rio un poco y asintió. "Seguro, podemos comprar algo mientras estamos en el mercado y comer en las mesas junto al coro de campanas. No sé ustedes, pero no me importaría tener la oportunidad de sentarme ahí y escucharlos un poco más. Estaban tocando música muy bonita."

"Oh vamos Twilight, puedes admitirlo," dijo Cadance de forma burlona. "Solo quieres escucharlos cantar Frosty el Pony de Nieve."

"No es cierto," protestó Twilight, aunque el tono rojizo en sus mejillas decía lo contrario.

"No lo sé, Twilie," dijo Shining mientras se movía un poco. Su tarea era cargar los platos y vasos nuevos que habían comprado, los cuales no eran precisamente ligeros. "¿No deberíamos tratar de volver lo más rápido que podamos? Dejamos a Spike solo con Nyx en la casa."

"Shining, Spike ya no es el pequeño bebé que era antes. Es cierto, no es lo suficientemente grande para planear una despedida de soltero, pero lo es como para cuidar a Nyx mientras no estamos. Después de todo, él la cuida regularmente en Ponyville cuando tengo que salir." Twilight rio y sacudió la cabeza. "Aún no sé en que estaba pensando Celestia cuando le pidió a Spike que planeara tu despedida de soltero."

"Además, tu madre también está ahí," mencionó Night Light. "Puede que este recuperándose de lo de ayer, pero si algo malo ocurre ella saltará de la cama para ayudarlos. Lo prometo."

Shining resopló, pero asintió y se concentró en su parte de la lista de compras. Entre más rápido terminaran la lista, más rápido comerían. Entre más rápido comieran, más rápido podrían irse. Entre más rápido pudieran irse, más rápido podrían regresar.

Y entre más rápido regresaran, más rápido podrían asegurarse de que Nyx no le hubiera hecho algo a Spike o a Velvet.

* * *

Velvet se puso boca arriba en la cama, con sus ojos siguiendo los sutiles brochazos que habían quedado cuando pintaron el techo. Junto a ella se encontraba el álbum familiar de fotos y una taza de té vacía, ambas de la noche anterior. Night Light no había podido calmarla hasta después de la media noche, e incluso después de eso ella no pudo dormir hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana. Después de eso, se despertó dos veces por una pesadilla, una vez a las cinco y la otra a las siete. La primera había sido una pesadilla sobre ser enterrada debajo de una pila de libros. En la segunda todas sus cosas, su hogar y su familia se habían ido porque Print Press terminaba su contrato. Después de estos sueños, no pudo dormir de nuevo durante una hora.

Era casi una lista perfecta de la peor noche que había tenido en décadas.

Finalmente se decidió a levantarse aproximadamente a las 11 pero aun no encontraba la motivación para salir de la cama. Puso su mirada sobre el reloj que se encontraba en la cajonera cercana. Eran casi las doce, la mitad del día ya se había desperdiciado. Nunca sería capaz de terminar su lista de cosas por hacer. Las amigas de Twilight llegarían y encontrarían la mesa vacía. Todos tendrían que ir a algún lugar barato de comida rápida para tener su desayuno de víspera de los Corazones Cálidos. Entonces Twilight ya no le agradaría a sus amigas y perdería toda su confianza en las lecciones de amistad que había aprendido. Entonces Celestia ya no la reconocería como su estudiante. Entonces Discord o alguien más aparecería y—

TOC TOC TOC

La mente de Velvet salió de la espiral. Se sentó en la cama y miró a la puerta mientras esta se abría lentamente. Se puso tensa por un momento, al ver un par de ojos de serpiente mirándola fijamente desde la oscuridad del corredor. Pero después se relajó al escuchar la familiar voz de Nyx llamándola desde el corredor.

"Velvet, Spike y yo hicimos el desayuno. ¿Quieres un poco?"

Al principio, Velvet iba a darle la espalda a Nyx. Pero su estómago, sin embargo, se rebeló contra su mente en ese momento y emitió un fuerte y suplicante gruñido. Velvet se sonrojó un poco y puso sus cascos sobre su barriga, intentando calmar sus suplicas. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Nyx había entrado al cuarto, revelando la bandeja que traía en su espalda. Era simple; sándwiches y un vaso con agua, pero se veían bien.

"Sí," dijo Velvet, admitiendo finalmente la derrota antes su estómago. "Por favor, solo ponlo aquí."

Nyx asintió, abriendo un poco más la puerta antes de llevarle la bandeja a Velvet. Velvet, por otro lado, levitó suavemente el álbum familiar poniéndolo más abajo en la cama y colocó la taza vacía de té en el buró. Después levantó la bandeja de la espalda de Nyx y la puso junto a ella en la cama.

"Son sándwiches de lechuga y apio con pepino," dijo Nyx con una sonrisa. "Spike dijo que eran tus favoritos."

Velvet tomó con su magia uno de los sándwiches, levantó una de las tapas y sonrió. "Él incluso cortó el pepino a lo largo, como pepinillos en tiras… justo como me gusta." Velvet volvió a cerrar el sándwich y le dio la primera mordida. Pudo saborear una pequeña traza de aderezo ranch debajo de la lechuga, esparcido débilmente en la tapa de abajo. Sí, Spike recordaba exactamente como le gustaban los sándwiches. El pequeño dragón siempre había sido un maravilloso ayudante, queriendo solo verla sonreír.

Sin embargo, mientras Velvet abria la boca para dar una segunda mordida, miró a su costado. Vio a Nyx ahí parada, viéndola comer. "Nyx querida, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" no puedo evitar preguntar.

"Spike quería que llevara los platos de regreso cuando acabaras para que pudiera lavarlos."

"Bueno… está bien," dijo Velvet, abriendo la boca de nuevo para dar el segundo mordisco. Pero, sin embargo, fue incapaz de hacerlo. Había algo un poco extraño en que alguien te viera comer, masticar, tragar y dejar caer migajas porque el pan había sido tostado con fuego de dragón.

"Nyx," dijo Velvet finalmente, "tal vez puedas hacer algo más que mirarme comer. Como…" Velvet miró todo el cuarto, intentando encontrar algo para distraer a la pequeña potrilla. Sus ojos se encontraron con el objeto que era de fácil acceso y que daría una buena distracción.

"¿Qué tal si miras esto?" dijo Velvet, tomando el álbum familiar de fotos con su magia.

Nyx sonrió y, con gran fuerza, saltó a la cama. Velvet se sobresaltó y tuvo que tomar rápidamente el vaso con agua, el cual amenazaba con caer debido a la fuerza del aterrizaje de Nyx. Sin embargo, Nyx era inconsciente del desastre que casi había creado. Estaba simplemente sonriéndole al álbum familiar, con impaciencia en los ojos. "¡¿Tú también tienes uno?!"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Velvet mientras colocaba suavemente el vaso con agua en la bandeja.

"¡Un álbum de recortes! Twilight me mostró el que tú le hiciste. ¿Este tiene pedazos de cascaron del huevo de Spike como el de ella?"

Velvet rio un poco mientras levitaba el libro acercándolo a ella. "No, Nyx, pero eso es porque este no es un álbum de recortes. Este es el álbum de fotografías de nuestra familia. Solo usamos este álbum para fotografías. Tengo un álbum de recortes para los demás ponis, pero solo fotografías realmente especiales entran aquí."

Velvet volvió a levantar el vaso con agua de la bandeja antes de hacerle una seña a Nyx para que se acercara. Y, como Velvet predijo, Nyx saltó por la cama, enviando sacudidas a través del colchón que probablemente habrían tirado el vaso con agua. Sin embargo, Nyx se colocó rápidamente junto a Velvet, sentándose sobre una de las almohadas cerca de la cabecera mientras Velvet levitaba el álbum de fotos con su magia.

Velvet abrió el álbum en la primera página, usando un casco para señalar una fotografía donde Night Light estaba arrodillado, dándole a Velvet un anillo de compromiso. "Mi madre tuvo un álbum como este toda su vida. Tenía muchísimas fotos, pero siempre mantenía el espacio de la primera página vacío. Era un recordatorio de la foto que nunca pudo tener, una foto de la noche en que mi padre le pidió matrimonio.

"Y aunque yo no recuerdo haberlo hecho, mi madre o yo debemos haberle contado a esa historia a Night Light." Velvet sonrió mientras tocaba cuidadosamente la vieja foto. "Sí, tiene que haberlo escuchado de nosotras, porque la noche en que me propuso matrimonio, se aseguró de que un fotógrafo estuviera ahí. Después compró este álbum para mí y puso esta fotografía en la primera página. Era como si me volviera a pedir matrimonio cada que la veía." Velvet mantuvo su casco sobre la foto por un momento antes de quitarlo. Después pasó de página y apuntó a otra foto.

"Este de aquí es Night Light en el día de mi boda. Se veía tan guapo en su traje, aunque su moño estaba arrugado. Lo juro, aun creo que lo hizo a propósito, para que de esa forma tuviera que acércame a él lo suficiente como para que me pudiera robar un beso." Velvet tomó uno de los sándwiches y dio un mordisco, masticando suavemente mientras dejaba que Nyx viera las fotos.

"¿Dónde fue la boda?" preguntó Nyx mientras comenzaba a notar una cosa constante en el fondo de las fotografías. "Parece que todos estaban al aire libre."

"Bueno, lo estábamos," dijo Velvet. "Tuvimos nuestra boda en el Jardín Cascada. Es un parque que se encuentra justo a un lado de la caída de la cascada más grande de Canterlot a las afueras de la ciudad. Tiene una de las vistas más hermosas de toda Equestria. Tal vez no es tan elegante como tener una boda en el Castillo de Canterlot, pero no lo cambiaría por nada."

Velvet dio otro mordisco a su sándwich mientras cambiaba de página. Masticó y trago rápidamente antes de señalar otra fotografía. "Este es Night Light en nuestro primer apartamento juntos. Era un lugar muy pequeño, no sé cómo es que vivimos ahí por tanto tiempo. Pero era lo mejor que podíamos pagar. Aun intentaba que publicaran mis libros en ese tiempo, por lo que él era el único que realmente tenía un sueldo.

"Oh, y esta fotografía es de cuando nos mudamos a esta casa," dijo Velvet mientras señalaba otra foto. "Pensamos que nos mudábamos a una mansión después de vivir en un apartamento muy pequeño por un buen tiempo, pero… bueno, necesitábamos el espacio."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Nyx.

"Bueno, mira bien la fotografía," dijo Velvet, señalándose a sí misma. "¿Notas algo?"

Nyx ladeó un poco la cabeza. "¿Te refieres a que tienes un raro corte de melena?" preguntó, señalando a la muy grande y esponjosa melena que parecía casi una colmena de abejas.

Velvet se rio y asintió. "Bueno, sí, pero muchas yeguas peinaban así sus melenas en ese entonces. No, ¿notas ese pequeño bulto en mi barriga? Ese bulto era Shining Armor."

Una gran sonrisa de comprensión se formó en el rostro de Nyx. "¡Estabas embarazada!"

"Sí, lo estaba," dijo Velvet mientras daba otro mordisco a su sándwich. Fue, sin embargo, una pequeña mordida, de modo que pudiera seguir hablando. "Oh, estaba tan preocupada en ese entonces. No sé cómo podría haber pasado por todo eso sin Night Light. Él es tan bueno y calmado bajo presión. Es una de las razones por las que me case con él. Pero aun así, te sorprendería el que tan rápido pueden pasar once meses."

Cambiando de página otra vez, los ojos de Nyx se abrieron mucho al mirar la primera foto con incredulidad. "¿En serio ese es Shining Armor?"

Velvet asintió, con una sonrisa maternal en sus labios mientras miraba la foto. Ella se veía horrible en la foto. Se veía exhausta y su melena era un desastre, pero ¿Quién esperaría algo diferente de una yegua que acaba de dar a luz? Sin embargo, descansando en sus cascos, echo un ovillo en su pecho, estaba un pequeño potro blanco. "Sí, es él justo después de que nació. Y, si pasamos unas cuantas paginas…"

Usando su magia, Velvet encontró la página que estaba buscando. La pagina comenzaba con una fotografía de Shining Armor y Night Light yendo de campamento, pero Velvet enfocó la atención de Nyx en la cuarta fotografía de la página. Velvet, una vez más, lucia horrible, pero había algo en la foto con ella. Una pequeña potra con pelaje lavanda y melena purpura.

Los ojos de Nyx se abrieron como platos. Estaba conmocionada por la foto. "¿Esa es… es realmente ella?"

"Sí, esa es Twilight," dijo Velvet, con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Difícil de creer, o no?"

Nyx solo pudo asentir mientras Velvet pasaba la página del álbum. Las fotografías en la siguiente página mostraban varios recuerdos de cuando Twilight era niña. Uno donde era cargada por su hermano mayor, Shining. Uno donde estaba toda sucia por comer zanahoria molida. Otro, donde se veía un poco mayor, cuando estaba a punto de ir al jardín de niños mágico. Después había otro donde Twilight estaba mirando desde el interior de lo que podría ser descrito como una fortaleza hecha de libros.

"¡Oye, mira, es Sabelotodo!" dijo Nyx emocionada, señalando la foto en la que Twilight abrazaba a Sabelotodo por primera vez.

Velvet arqueó una ceja mientras volteaba a ver a Nyx. "¿Sabes sobre Sabelotodo?"

"¡Sí, Twilight me la dio!" dijo Nyx.

Velvet no hizo ningún esfuerzo en esconder su sorpresa con la mandíbula totalmente abierta. "¡¿Lo hizo?!"

"Bueno, la verdad es que no me la dio así como así," admitió Nyx con nerviosismo. "Encontré a Sabelotodo en un cofre en la biblioteca cuando estaba moviendo unas cosas, y Twilight me hablo de ella. Y yo sabía que Twilight no quería que tocara a Sabelotodo después de eso, pero… pero quería jugar con ella. Así que, después de Twilight me arropo en la cama, saque a Sabelotodo del cofre. Solo quería jugar con ella por un rato, pero entonces yo… como que me quede dormida."

La sonrisa de Nyx volvió a cobrar fuerza mientras miraba a Velvet. "Pero a la mañana siguiente, ¡Twilight dijo que me la podía quedar!" Nyx se sonrojó un poco. "Ups, quiero decir mamá dijo que me la podía quedar."

"¿Mamá?" repitió Velvet, con su mente intentando acostumbrarse al pensamiento.

Nyx asintió, mirando de nuevo al álbum familiar. "Sí, Twilight me ha estado pidiendo que la llame así desde la adopción. Y sé que es mi mamá. Es la mejor mamá en el mundo, pero, desde que me encontró, siempre la he llamado Twilight. Y…"

"Se siente un poco extraño el llamarla de otra forma, ¿no es así?" dijo Velvet, a lo cual Nyx respondió con asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Sé cómo es eso," dijo Velvet mientras ponía un casco en el hombro de Nyx. "La madre de Night Light quiso que le dijera mamá después de la boda, a pesar de que técnicamente era mi suegra. Pero… la cosa es, que ella no lo hizo solo por sí misma. No lo hizo porque le gustara que le dijeran mamá. No, lo hizo porque quería que me sintiera bienvenida, para que sintiera que realmente era parte de la familia de Night Light."

"¿Así que la llamas mamá?" preguntó Nyx.

Velvet sacudió la cabeza mientras una pequeña risa escaba de sus labios. "Nop, hasta hoy aun uso su nombre real, pero está bien, porque sé que ella aun piensa en mí como una hija verdadera, no solo como su nuera."

Nyx sonrió enormemente al escuchar eso, mientras se reclinaba un poco hacia Velvet, acurrucándose mientras ambas seguían viendo el álbum de fotos. Sin embargo, mientras Velvet pasaba de página, Nyx alzo la vista hacia ella. "Um… Twilight dijo que debería llamarte abuelita o abuela, pero no lo haré si no quieres."

Velvet se tensó un poco. La verdad, ella y Night Light habían estado, por meses, con la misma opinión sobre lo de Nyx. Ambos sentían que Twilight era muy joven para hacerse cargo de una potrilla. Además no había que ignorar la montaña metafórica de cosas que venían con Nyx. La sombra de lo que había hecho era algo que caería sobre Nyx por décadas si no es que por siglos, y era algo que abrumaría a cualquiera que la cuidara.

Y, para Velvet, se sentía como si Twilight hubiera hecho las cosas en desorden. Una poni primero debe conocer a un semental, después salir, después seguir saliendo, después comprometerse, después vivir juntos por un rato para ver si las cosas funcionan, después casarse, y solo después de eso se supone que tengan hijos. Ese era el orden, esa era la forma en que se suponía que iban las cosas. Era tan simple como una lista ordenada, y Velvet sabía que su hija era capaz de seguir una lista.

Pero Twilight había dejado ir a Sabelotodo, algo que Velvet pensó que nunca pasaría. Ella misma había tratado de deshacerse de Sabelotodo antes. Habia intentado donarla a la caridad cuando Twilight dejó de jugar con ella, pero Twilight no lo permitió. Y después de eso, Twilight tomó a Sabelotodo y la mantuvo en su cuarto en la escuela de Celestia, solo para asegurarse de que nadie se la llevara.

Sin embargo, Twilight le había dado Sabelotodo a Nyx, y era una acción que decía muchísimo.

"¿Sabes que Nyx? Puedes llamarme abuelita si tú quieres," dijo Velvet mientras rodeaba con su casco la espalda de la potrilla y la abrazaba suavemente. Entonces volvió a poner su atención en el álbum de fotos, pasando unas cuantas páginas. "Mira, déjame mostrarte una fotografía de la primera Noche de Nightmare de Twilight. Se disfrazó como un libro y se veía muy linda."

* * *

"¡Spike, Nyx, regresamos!" gritó Twilight mientras ella, Cadance, Night Light y Shining Armor entraban alejándose del frio, cansados de cargar las pesadas alforjas.

"¿Cómo les fue?" gritó Spike desde la cocina.

"¡Genial! Reunimos todas las cosas de la lista de mamá."

Como si fuera atraída por la mención de su nombre, Velvet asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina. Una brillante sonrisa se reflejaba en su rsotro mientras trotaba rápidamente hacia su hija. "Oh, ¡Gracias! Estaba tan preocupada por no poder reunir todas las cosas después de levantarme tarde hoy. Ahora, ¿Trajeron el tipo correcto de mantequilla de mani para el relleno del apio, Twilight? Tiene que ser espeso, o si no esas pasas no se verán como hormigas en un leño."

"¿M-mamá?" tartamudeó Twilight. "¿Q-qué haces fuera de la cama?"

"Oh, vamos," dijo Velvet mientras comenzaba a revisar las alforjas de Twilight. "Realmente no esperabas que desperdiciara todo el día acostada en la cama, ¿o sí?"

"Sí," dijeron Twilight, Night Light y Shining al unísono.

Velvet hizo una mueca y se sonrojó un poco mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. "Está bien, lo admito, probablemente no habría podido salir de la cama por mí misma. Pero cuando Nyx me llevó el desayuno que Spike había hecho, terminé mostrándole el álbum de fotografías. Eso era lo que necesitaba para alegrarme." Velvet se dio la vuelta y gritó hacia la cocina. "¡Nyx, despeja la mesa!"

"¡Está bien abuelita!"

Una sonrisa floreció en el rostro de Twilight mientras un tono de esperanza se reflejaba en su voz. "Mamá, ¿entonces eso significa que…?"

"No te adelantes Twilight," dijo Velvet con firmeza mientras bajaba el volumen de su voz. "Aún estoy de acuerdo con tu padre, pero…" Velvet dejo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en sus labios. "Pero ella es una dulce potrilla y no veo nada de malo en hacerla sentir bienvenida mientras es parte de nuestra familia.

"Ahora," gritó Velvet antes de girarse rápidamente, "debemos tener todo listo, especialmente la comida. Así que vamos, muevan esos flancos hacia la cocina. Y uno. Y dos. Y tres."

Twilight y Cadance rieron juntas mientras Night Light puso los ojos en blanco. Velvet estaba de vuelta a la normalidad, apurándolos a todos como si preparar rápido la comida de alguna salvara a Equestria. Shining, sin embargo, no se reia como su hermana y su esposa. No, su ceja estaba levantada y su mandibula endurecida mientras los vellos de su espalda se erizaban.

"Vamos, Shining. Debemos lavar los platos nuevos antes de usarlos," lo llamo Velvet desde la cocina.

"Lo siento, solo estaba limpiándome los cascos," contestó antes de empezar a caminar hacia la cocina mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

* * *

"Ven, mamá, déjame ayudarte,"

"Shining, ya es suficiente," dijo Velvet, haciéndole una seña a su hijo mientras levantaba unos cuantos platos limpios y los ponía en la alacena. "Has estado sobre mí desde que llegaste a casa. Estoy bien, en serio."

"¿Estas segura? ¿No te sientes aturdida o como si no fueras tú misma?"

"Shining, estoy bien," repitió Velvet con firmeza mientras levantaba una bandeja con galletas y una taza con chocolate caliente. "Y aprecio toda la ayuda en la cocina, en serio, pero no soy una yegua vieja y senil que va a tirar todo porque se olvidó de que levitaba algo con su magia. Si alguien necesita tu ayuda, es tu padre," dijo ella mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina. "Aún está inquieto con lo del fuego y no se calmará hasta que alguien le diga que la leña se ve perfecta."

Shining asintió y siguió a su madre. El resto de la familia estaba reunida en la sala, cubiertos con cálidas mantas. Twilight estaba sentada con Nyx y Spike en una pequeña silla. Cadance estaba en el sofá, manteniendo el lugar caliente para que Shining pudiera sentarse con ella. Y Night Light estaba en la chimenea, concentrado en ordenar y apilar cuidadosamente los leños dentro de la chimenea.

"¿Por qué aun no enciende el fuego?" preguntó Nyx mientras ella, Spike y Twilight observaban el trabajo de Night Light.

"Aún se esfuerza en apilar correctamente los leños," respondió Twilight.

"¿Pero qué tan difícil puede ser apilar leños?"

"Muy difícil, Nyx," respondió Night Light, sin apartar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo. "El fuego perfecto de los Corazones Cálidos es una tradición en mi familia. Si los leños no están bien apilados el fuego no será lo suficientemente cálido, o puede que no sea suficientemente luminoso, o que puedas ver partes de la madera. No, el fuego perfecto de los Corazones Cálidos se ve como fuego mágico, ardiendo en el aire mientras esconde los leños de la vista."

"¿Qué tanto va a tardar?" preguntó Spike mientras temblaba un poco. "Mis escamas se están congelando."

"No mucho. Diez… quince minutos a lo mucho. Ahora, Shining, ven aquí y sostén este leño por mí."

Spike gruñó y trato de hundirse más en la manta mientras Shining se colocaba junto a su padre, sosteniendo unos cuantos leños mientras Night Light colocaba cuidadosamente otros.

"Oye, Twilight, ¿podemos quemar el pequeño leño que traje mientras esperamos?" preguntó Nyx.

"No es mala idea," dijo Twilight mientras ella y Nyx se levantaban de la silla. "Estaremos en la obra mañana en la noche y la fiesta de las princesas será al día siguiente. Así que probablemente el mejor momento es ahora. Sube por él. Tomaré nuestros abrigos y te veré en la puerta del patio trasero."

Nyx asintió y subió rápidamente las escaleras para llevar el pequeño y delgado pedazo de madera. Al mismo tiempo, Twilight comenzó a ponerse su abrigo mientras miraba al resto de la familia. "¿Alguien quiere venir?"

"Para nada, ya tengo bastante frio," dijo Spike mientras se envolvía aún más con la manta.

"Nop, debemos tener listo este fuego," dijo Night Light. "Shining, mueve ese solo un poco… ahí está bien, sostenlo así."

"Creo que preferiría quedarme aquí sentada y descansar un poco, si no te molesta," dijo Velvte antes de darle un sorbo a su chocolate caliente, probando la temperatura.

"¿Qué hay de ti Cadence?" preguntó Twilight mientras se colocaba una de sus botas.

Cadence asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Claro, suena bien."

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Shining, mirándola desde la chimenea. "Hace frio afuera."

"Sí, estoy segura. No he visto Canterlot de noche desde la boda, y pescar un pequeño resfriado hará que acurrucarnos frente a la chimenea sea todavía mejor." Cadance uso su magia para tomar su abrigo, y al mismo tiempo, tomó una galleta de la bandeja que Velvet había traído de la cocina. "Solo llámanos cuando estén listos para encender el fuego."

* * *

Una bocanada de vapor escapó de la boca de Twilight mientras estaba frente a la vieja parrilla de la familia. Nyx estaba de pie junto a Cadance en la poco profunda capa de nieve, esperando por el prometido y cálido fuego. El leño que Nyx había escogido en el emporio de Lumber Jack estaba en la parrilla, y Twilight había removido las barras de metal donde se supone que se asa la comida. Ahora, la parrilla no tenía nada más que un alto foso de metal.

"Bien, aquí vamos," dijo Twilight mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Un pequeño estallido de magia en su cuerno, y el leño estaba cubierto de cálidas y ondeantes llamas. Pero, poco tiempo después de que comenzó a arder, las llamas comenzaron a cambiar de color. La mayoría de las llamas se volvieron blancas mientras algunas se volvieron de un brillante rojo.

Nyx y Cadance se acercaron a Twilight, atraídas por la calidez del fuego en sus rostros. "Es un lindo fuego," comentó Cadance mientras veía el flujo rojo mezclarse con el blanco. Entonces respiró profundamente, sonriendo una fresca y amentada esencia entraba por su nariz. "Incluso huele bien. Como a caramelo."

"Esa es la razón por la que lo escogí," dijo Nyx. "Me recuerda a un pedazo de caramelo que Twist me dio cuando realmente lo necesitaba."

"¿De qué habla—" comenzó a preguntar Twilight, solo para ver a Nyx voltear rápidamente a un costado y levantar las orejas.

"¿Escucharon algo?"

Cadance y Twilight miraron en la misma dirección que Nyx, con sus orejas levantadas mientras escuchaban con atención. El patio aun era una suave capa de nieve. Había unos cuantos montículos aquí y allá en partes donde la nieve se concentraba, pero además de eso se veía inmaculado.

"Espera, creo que también lo escucho," dijo Cadance mientras comenzaba a sonreír. Volteó a verlas y comenzó a mover un poco la cabeza. "Parece que son campanas."

Twilight asintió y señaló con un casco. "Debe venir de la torre de campanas del castillo. Esas son las más grandes y ruidosas campanas en todo Canterlot. Apuesto a que comenzaron a cantar villancicos, como lo hacen cada año." Twilight sonrió y asintió por segunda vez. "Sí, ¿Puedes escucharlo? Están cantando el villancico de los Corazones Cálidos. _The fire of friendship lives in our hearts. As long as it burns we shall not drift_ _apart! (_ _El fuego de la amistad arde en nuestros corazones. ¡Mientras siga ardiendo no nos separaremos!)_ "

Cadance se rio mientras bajaba la cabeza acercándose a Nyx. Le habló a la potrilla en el oído, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que Twilight también escuchara. "Twilight se vuelve loca con las campanas."

"No me vuelvo loca con las campanas," se defendió Twilight. "Volverme 'loca con las campanas´ implicaría que tengo una enfermiza o extraña obsesión con ellas. No, disfruto las campanas, particularmente en esta época del año."

"¿Eso por qué?" preguntó Nyx.

"Para mí, las campanas representan el espíritu de la temporada," dijo Twilight mientras sonreía, cerraba los ojos, y volteaba la cabeza para escuchar la música más fácilmente. "Una campana sonando por sí sola no crea música. Es solo cuando un gran número de diferentes campanas, grandes y pequeñas, se unen es cuando pueden crear música. Tocan la música de los villancicos, y es como si el cielo y el viento cantaran juntos.

"Es justo como la leyenda de los Corazones Cálidos," continuó Twilight. "Una sola raza de ponis no podría haber construido este reino. Fue solo cuando las tres tribus trabajaron juntas que Equestria nació. Diferentes tipos de ponis, grandes y pequeños, juntas para enfrentar la adversidad en nombre de la paz y la armonía."

"Eso y que es el único instrumento que sabes tocar," dijo Cadance para molestarla.

"Puedo tocar otras cosas," protestó Twilight mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a su antigua niñera.

"¿De verdad? Dime alguna."

"Puedo cantar."

"Eso no cuenta."

"También puedo tocar el triángulo," dijo Twilight.

Cadance puso los ojos en blanco mientras una risita escapaba de su boca. "Muy bien, Twilight, lo que tú digas." Nyx también comenzó a reírse, y pronto Twilight hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo tonta que estaba actuando. El trio se rió antes de mirar de nuevo la madera de conífera ardiendo y escuchar el tintineo de las campanas en el viento.

"¡Chicas!" las llamó Night Light. "¡Estamos listos!"

Twilight miró sobre su hombro y gritó. "¡Esta bien, ya vamos!"

"Adelántate y lleva a Nyx dentro, yo apagaré el fuego," dijo Cadance.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, solo tomara un minuto."

Twilight no necesitaba que se lo dijeran dos veces. Nyx y ella rápidamente entraron a la cálida casa. Al mismo tiempo, Cadance se acercó al asador, reflexionando por un momento la mejor manera de apagar el fuego. Al final, se decidió por usar un poco de magia. Envolvió la madera y el fuego dentro de una burbuja hermética, y esperó pacientemente mientras el fuego consumía el oxígeno en la burbuja. Pronto, solo quedaban algunas brazas, y Cadance asintió con satisfacción antes de cerrar la tapa de la parrilla y regresar a la casa.

* * *

Night Light dio un sorbo a su taza con chocolate caliente, atraído por el dulce aroma, antes de mirar al resto de su familia. La madera perfectamente apilada y aun apagada, esperaba por una pequeña chispa. Sin embargo, antes de eso, Night Light se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa. El fuego no podía ser encendido sin un discurso.

"Para aquellos que no lo saben, una tradición que ha pasado por mi padre y por mi abuelo es que la noche anterior a la víspera de los Corazones Cálidos, la familia se reúna para encender un tradicional fuego de los Corazones Cálidos. Fuego que disfrutamos en esta pacifica noche antes de todas las festividades, obras, y fiestas que disfrutaremos en los próximos días."

"Y este año, estoy feliz de darle la bienvenida a dos nuevos ponis a nuestro hogar para esta tradición. Primero, la hermosa y cariñosa esposa de mi hijo. Muchos la conocen solo como Princesa Mi Amore Cadenza. Pero nosotros la conocemos como Cadance, la mejor niñera y la mejor nuera que esta familia pudiera pedir."

"¡Completamente de acuerdo!" gritó Spike mientras Cadance se sonrojaba y se acurrucaba en el cuello de Shining Armor. Él, al mismo tiempo, sonrió y le dio el beso más cariñoso posible en la frente mientras todos los demás los miraban con sonrisas.

"También estoy feliz de darle la bienvenida a Nyx," dijo Night Light, mirando en la dirección de la potrilla. "Ella nos dio a todos… un gran susto hace unos meses, pero Corazones Cálidos es una época para perdonar y olvidar. Es una época para que los ponis de tierra, unicornios, pegasos y alicornios se unan en un espíritu de armonía. Así que permitámonos reunirnos, calentar nuestros estómagos con chocolate caliente, calentar nuestros cascos con este fuego, y calentar nuestros corazones con amistad y armonía. ¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" respondieron todos mientras levantaban sus tazas con chocolate caliente. Al mismo tiempo Night Light volteó, y con un resplandor en su cuerno, uso un pequeño hechizo de fuego en el centro de su pila de leños. El fuego aumentó rápidamente, y, mientras la madera comenzaba a arder, las llamas color ámbar comenzaron a volverse rosas, imitando perfectamente el legendario fuego de la amistad de la historia de los Corazones Cálidos.

"Hermoso como siempre, Night Light," dijo Velvet mientras su esposo se sentaba a su lado en el sofá y ambos se acurrucaron bajo una cobija.

"Gracias cariño," dijo antes de darle un cariñoso beso. La familia se dispuso a disfrutar de una cálida noche junto al fuego. El chocolate caliente se sentía dulce y cálido en sus bocas y las galletas eran un deleite. No se necesitaba decir nada. No se necesitaba jugar a nada. Era un momento para simplemente sentase, relajarse y descansar.

Así era, hasta que Night Light vio una torre de fuego rosa en el patio trasero.

* * *

"Adelántate y lleva a Nyx dentro, yo apagaré el fuego," dijo Cadance.

"¿Segura?"

"Sí, solo tomara un minuto."

Cadance sofocó el fuego unos momentos después y, con un golpe sordo, cerró la puerta de la casa tras de sí. El patio trasero se quedó inmóvil. El único sonido provenía de las campanas distantes, hasta que hubo un sonido disonante. El sonido de nieve siendo removida y aplastada debajo de un casco comenzó a circular en el viento. Después, de debajo de la capa de nieve en el patio, un par de montículos comenzaron a levantarse.

Column sacó un casco a través de la nieve y rápidamente se levantó. Se sacudió la nieve que se le había quedado pegada. Cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba protegido del frio por ropa de invierno. Chamarra, pantalones para nieve, botas, pasa montañas y gafas protectoras lo hacían ver como un poni apunto de enfrentar la tundra del helado norte. Column no estaba solo. El otro montículo de nieve que comenzó a levantarse era Quick Snap. Estaba vestido de forma similar, aunque con la adición de protectores para sus alas.

"Eso estuvo cerca," susurró Column mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacia la casa de la familia. En ese momento se rio, mirando hacia la nieve bajo sus cascos mientras usaba su magia. Las huellas que iba dejando volvían a rellenarse, como si nadie hubiera pisado. "Por Celestia, amo cuando nieva."

"¿Sabes que amaría yo? Chocolate caliente. ¡Un galón de chocolate!" se quejó Quick Snap mientras se frotaba las alas cubiertas. "Por Luna, ¡Tengo nieve en el pelaje!"

"Shhhhh," dijo Column, mirando sobre su hombro a Quick Snap. "¿Quieres que nos descubran?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Quick Snap en voz baja. "Column, hemos estado aquí fuera por horas y tuvimos que meternos en la nieve cuando esas yeguas salieron. ¿Para qué? No hemos aprendido nada nuevo de esa potranca."

"¿No las oíste? ¿Acaso no estabas escuchando?"

"No, no estaba. Tenía algo de nieve en los oídos."

El nombre de la potrilla es Nyx," remarcó Column, con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Y cuando un reportero tiene un nombre, puede hacer una investigación. Podemos revisar los registros escolares de Ponyville. Podemos revisar los registros gubernamentales en búsqueda de documentos públicos. Oh, ¡Puedo sacar a la luz tanta basura!"

"Entonces vayamos a hacer eso, en una oficina cálida," dijo Quick Snap mientras iba dando pisotones junto a Column.

"Lo haremos, en un momento," le aseguró Column mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia la casa. "Quiero escuchar lo que están diciendo por un rato más."

Quick Snap gruñó, pero sabía que no iba a ganar la discusión. Column ya había usado un hechizo para escuchar a la familia a través de la puerta. Esto dejó al casi congelado Quick Snap solo, y, después de temblar en la nieve por unos momentos, se fijó en la parrilla.

Trotando hacia ella, Quick Snap vio el pedazo de madera que las tres yeguas habían quemado. Gran parte seguía intacta y aun podía ver algunas brazas encendidas. Era una bendición, y Quick Snap uso sus alas con urgencia para soplar aire al leño. Las brasas comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad con cada aleteo, y, con una sonrisa triunfante, Quick Snap volvió a encender el fuego.

"Oh, dulce calor," susurró mientras mantenía sus cascos sobre el fuego, solo para ver como el leño era levitado súbitamente alejándolo de la parrilla.

"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!" lo regaño Column mientras sostenía la madera ardiendo con su magia.

"¡Tratando de evitar que me congele!"

"Quick Snap, idiota, ¡Verán la luz!"

"¡Entonces moveré la parrilla lejos de la ventana! Vamos. Column," le suplicó Quick Snap. "¡No puedo sentir las alas!"

"¡Todavia eres un novato! No, ¡voy a apagar este fuego ahora mismo!" dijo Column mientras se daba la vuelta y llevaba el pedazo de madera sobre su hombro. Había estado apuntando a una gran pila de nieve en el patio, intentando apagar el pequeño leño y que Quick Snap no pudiera volverlo a encender.

Pero, en vez de hundirse en la nieve, el leño rebotó con un golpe metálico. El hueco en la nieve, dejado atrás por el leño, rebeló una barra de metal. El leño rebotó hasta una silla que había sido dejada ahí a sufrir las inclemencias del tiempo y que había quedado enterrada bajo la nieve. Y de ahí volvió a rebotar hacia algo más en el patio.

Hacia la pila de leños que la familia había comprado para Corazones Cálidos.

El pequeño leño cayó a los pies de la pila de leños y rodó sobre la lona que habían puesto sobre ellos para mantenerlos secos. La lona fue la chispa. El material del que estaba hecha era bueno para mantener la humedad alejada de los leños, pero también era flamable. La lona se incendió rápidamente y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las intensas flamas comenzaran a propagarse hacia los leños que la lona había estado protegiendo.

El fuego cambió de un brillante naranja a un perfecto rosa de los Corazones Cálidos, y las llamas comenzaron a subir más y más mientras el fuego se calentaba más y más.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Quick Snap y Column saltaran. El primer poni en salir fue Night Light, quien miraba con pánico mientras estaba boquiabierto. Corrió directo hacia el fuego, con su mirada centrada en las llamas. La cacofonía de pasos viniendo de la puerta trasera de la casa dejaba claro que el resto de la familia no estaba muy lejos.

En el momento de pánico, Column tomó a Quick Snap con su magia y salió disparado hacia el costado de la casa. Ambos corrieron mientras él dejaba un hechizo atrás, que hacía que sus huellas desaparecieran en la nieve. No dejaron rastro y habían desaparecido en segundos, dejando a la familia para arreglar el desastre que habían creado.

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	5. Preparaciones para la obra

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de esta gran historia. Lamento tardar tanto en traerlo, pero he tenido algunos problemas para traducir. Como siempre siéntanse libres de comentar y de señalarme cualquier error o parte que no entiendan. Disfruten de la lectura.**

"Preparaciones para la obra"

"¡Estoy tan feliz de que todas pudieran venir!"

Twilight tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras se alejaba un poco de la puerta principal. Sus amigas habían llegado desde Ponyville y en ese momento entraban por la puerta con sonrisas igual de grandes. Twilight tomó las alforjas de cada una, levitándolas con su magia para que sus amigas se pusieran cómodas lo más pronto posible.

"Rayos, terroncito," dijo Applejack. "Estamos felices de que nos abras tu hogar para desayunar. Ahora, ¿Dónde está la cocina? Puede que seamos sus invitados, pero no dejaré que tu familia cocine todo."

"¡Yo tampoco!" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras rebotaba detrás de Applejack. "Hornear es mi parte favorita de las festividades. Hay muchas deliciosas delicias que puedo hacer. Hay galletas y palitos de caramelo y ponis de jengibre con casas de jengibre. Oh, y tenemos que hacer una pastelería de jengibre para que los ponis de jengibre puedan tener diminutos palitos de caramelo. Después de todo, ¡Los ponis de jengibre también merecen celebrar las festividades!"

"Quizá no tantos dulces," comentó Rarity. "En lo personal, preferiría solo una ensalada para el almuerzo. Espero que este bien."

"Por supuesto," le aseguró Twilight.

"Sí, sobre todo porque eso significa que habrá más para el resto de nosotros," dijo Rainbow Dash mientras sacudía la cabeza, quitándose copos de nieves que se habían quedado en su melena. "Así que, ¿Cómo podemos ayudar por aquí?"

Twilight se rio un poco mientras comenzaba a colgar las alforjas de forma pulcramente ordenada en la pared. "Bueno, además de preparar el desayuno, puedes sentarte y—"

"¿Sentarme? ¡Nah!" dijo Rainbow Dash dando un giro en el aire. "Acabo de terminar un viaje en el que estuve sentada todo el tiempo jugando cartas con Applejack. Necesito estirar mis alas."

"Bueno, supongo que podrías ayudar a poner la mesa. Hay muchas cosas que llevar de la cocina al comedor."

Rainbow Dash reflexiono esa opción por un momento, tocándose la barbilla con el casco. Luego sonrió y asintió. "Seguro, puedo hacer eso. Solo mira, pondré la mesa en tiempo record."

"¿Siquiera sabes cómo poner la mesa?" preguntó Rarity, arqueando la ceja con escepticismo.

"¡Claro! Pones los tenedores en un lado y los cuchillos y las cucharas en el otro. Es pan comido."

"Te lo aseguro, no es 'pan comido'." Dijo Rarity con firmeza mientras comenzaba a trotar hacia la cocina, ya que el comedor estaba detrás de esta. "Y no dejaré que te burles de la importancia de colocar las cosas adecuadamente. Tú llevarás todo lo que necesitemos de la cocina a cualquier lugar de la casa donde hagan falta. Yo seré la que ponga los cubiertos en la mesa.

"Lo que digas, Rarity," dijo Rainbow poniéndolo los ojos en blanco antes de seguir a la diseñadora de modas.

Twilight se rio y observó hasta que el par había desaparecido de la vista antes de mirar a Fluttershy. Ella llevaba una bolsa de papel café en los dientes, la cual dejó suavemente en el suelo. "Espero que no te importe, pero traje un pequeño regalo."

"Oh, Fluttershy, no tenías que traer nada," dijo Twilight. Uso su magia para tomar la bolsa y sacó un objeto con forma de campana. Estaba hecho de semillas comprimidas entre sí unidas por lo que parecía ser miel. "¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Twilight por la curiosidad.

"Oh, es un semillero hecho al horno para aves con forma de campana. Yo lo llamo la campana semillero," dijo Fluttershy. "Lo cuelgas afuera y los pequeños pajaritos pueden pararse en él y sacar las semillas de la miel. Me gusta hacerlos y colgarlos fuera durante los Corazones Calidos. Tienen espíritu festivo y es un pequeño y lindo obsequio para todas las aves que no viajan al sur por el invierno. Sabes, deben esforzarse mucho más en invierno para encontrar comida, así que es algo lindo que podemos hacer por ellos. Además de que mis aves dicen que les gustan más las semillas cuando se hornean con miel como en este."

"Es encantador Fluttershy, gracias," dijo Twilight mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta trasera. "Lo colgaré. Puedes ponerte cómoda en la sala o ayudar en la cocina, como tú quieras."

Fluttershy asintió y caminó detrás de Twilight. Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, y asomo la cabeza al interior. La cocina estaba muy animada. Applejack y Pinkie Pie ya habían comenzado y trabajaban hombro con hombro junto a Twilight Velvet para ayudarle con el desayuno. También pudo ver a Rarity y Rainbow Dash en el comedor, teniendo una pequeña y amistosa discusión acerca de si debían usar un juego de platos o el otro. Un juego tenía platos más grandes lo que significaba más comida, lo cual Rainbow Dash creía que era importante. Rarity creía que el otro juego era más acorde a las fiestas. Y, en medio de todo el ajetreo del desayuno, Night Light y Shining Armor se encontraban en el fregadero de la cocina. En un intento de mantener al mínimo el desastre que resultaría de un desayuno tan grande, estaban lavando, enjuagando y secando los platos y utensilios que se ensuciaban.

En general, Fluttershy estaba segura de que habían suficientes ponis trabajando en el desayuno y regresó a la sala. Cadence estaba sentada en una silla y sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección de la pegaso. "Fluttershy, ¿Cómo estás?"

"Oh, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás tú?"

"Fui desterrada de la cocina por Velvet," dijo Cadence con una pequeña risa. "Además de eso, estoy bien."

"¿Por qué fuiste desterrada?" preguntó Fluttershy mientras se sentaba en el sofá. "¿Derramaste algo?"

"Algo así," admitió Cadence. "Me golpeaba constantemente el cuerno cada que intentaba trabajar sobre la barra y eso hacía que mi magia se debilitara cada vez más. Cuando se me cayó un huevo, Velvet me envió aquí."

"¡Oh no! ¿Tu cuerno está bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"

"No te preocupes por ella, Fluttershy," dijo Twilight, sacudiendo sus cascos mientras regresaba del patio trasero, después de colgar la campana semillero. "Un golpe en el cuerno puede interrumpir la magia de un unicornio por un momento, pero, mientras no hayan fracturas o rompimientos, siempre estará bien."

"¿Estas segura? Es decir, no sé mucho sobre cuernos de unicornios, pero sé que uno de mis pequeños y peludos amigos se dobló el tobillo una vez. No era grave, pero no descansó y se empeoró. Tuvo que estar en cama por una semana después de eso. Y un poni, especialmente una princesa, nunca debería perder su magia."

"Estoy bien Fluttershy, lo prometo," le aseguró Cadence. "Mira, lo probaré." Después de decir eso la princesa se giró, concentrándose en una pila de leños que ocupaban una esquina de la sala. Parecía como si parte de los muebles hubieran sido apartados con urgencia con la intención de hacer espacio para la madera. El cuerno de la princesa se iluminó, y un leño se elevó de la pila. Cadence lo hizo girar y moverse unas cuantas veces antes de volver a colocarlo en su lugar. "Lo ves, mi magia está bien."

"Bien, eso es bueno," dijo Fluttershy, dando un suspiro de alivio. Sus ojos, sin embargo, se concentraron en la madera. "Pero, si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Por qué están todos esos leños apilados dentro de la casa?"

"Usualmente los ponemos en el patio trasero pero—" Twilight frunció el ceño, suspiro, y sacudió la cabeza. "—Pero algo ocurrió anoche. De alguna forma, los leños se encendieron. Para cuando salimos, toda la pila ardía y las flamas eran tan altas como la casa."

"¿Alguien salió herido?" preguntó Fluttershy.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. "No, y, como puedes ver, fuimos capaces de salvar la madera. Shining puso un escudo hermético alrededor de la madera y apagó el fuego. Fue una acción rápida por su parte. Sin embargo, después de lo que paso, Papá no iba a correr el riesgo de perder los leños de la noche de los Corazones Cálidos de nuevo. Por eso, lo pusimos aquí dentro."

"Deberías haber estado aquí anoche," agregó Cadance sacando la lengua. "Todo el lugar olía a humo hasta que Twilight encontró un hechizo de limpieza en uno de sus viejos libros esta mañana."

"¿No querrás decir el libro que yo encontré?" gritó Spike.

Fluttershy, Cadance y Twilight giraron la cabeza, mirando hacia las escaleras. Spike y Nyx bajaban las escaleras, con Nyx llevando una caja en su espalda que Spike ayudaba a equilibrar. "Y encontramos los candelabros que Velvet quería. ¿Dónde deberíamos—"

"¿Alguien dijo candelabros?" preguntó Rarity, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Tomó la caja con su magia y la abrió tomando uno de los candelabros. "Oh, es una pieza exquisita y combina perfecto con los cubiertos que coloqué."

"¿En serio, Rarity, crees que necesitamos candelabros?" dijo Twilight mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del sofá. "Es un desayuno de los Corazones Cálidos en casa de mis padres. No es tan elegante."

"Bueno, supongo que es cierto," admitió Rarity antes de sonreir y cerrar las tapas de la caja. "Pero, ya que Nyx y Spike pasaron por tantos problemas para encontrarlas, simplemente tomaré la iniciativa y los colocaré. Nadie tiene que poner velas en ellos, ¡Pero la mesa se verá simplemente fabulosa!"

"Y hablando de…" Rarity metió la cabeza en la cocina por un momento. Después volvió a asomarse, levitando una pila de servilletas de tela hacia la mesita para tomar café. "Fluttershy, querida, ¿Podrías doblar las servilletas? Haces un trabajo excelente doblando la funda de los cubiertos y quedaría perfecto con el resto de las cosas en la mesa."

"Por supuesto Rarity, estaría feliz de ayudar."

"¡Gracias Fluttershy!" dijo Rarity con una pequeña melodía en su voz. Desaparecio al internarse de nuevo en la cocina, para llevar los candelabros al comedor, y Spike la siguió al instante, ansioso por ayudar.

Al mismo tiempo, Nyx caminó hacia el sofá, se subió de un salto, y se sentó junto a Twilight. "¿Sabes cómo doblar servilletas?" le preguntó a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy asintió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Extendió sus alas y tomó la primera servilleta con sus sorprendentemente flexibles plumas de pegaso. Entonces comenzó a doblar la servilleta. "Solo es algo que aprendí a hacer."

"¿Cómo tu inexplicable conocimiento sobre la costura?" preguntó Twilight.

"Oh, bueno, sí, es algo como eso," admitió Fluttershy, sonrojándose un poco.

Nyx estaba estirando su cuello, tratando de que Twilight no le estorbara para observar el trabajo de Fluttershy. "¿Puedes enseñarnos?"

Fluttershy miró primero a Nyx antes de mirar a Twilight y Cadance. "Oh… bueno, no lo sé. Estoy segura de que puedo doblarlas todas yo sola. No tienen que molestarse."

"No es como que tengamos otra cosa que hacer," comentó Twilight mientras tomaba una servilleta con su magia. "Será divertido, ¿Cierto Cadance?"

Cadance asintió, tomando una servilleta para doblarla. Nyx uso su propia magia también, aunque le tomó un momento que se volviera estable. Aun así, la servilleta era lo suficientemente ligera como para que ella fuera capaz de mantenerla en el aire, y así las tres ponis usuarias de magia miraron a Fluttershy con sonrisas expectantes.

Y Fluttershy, como respuesta, los miró a todos y después sonrió. "Bueno, si de verdad quieren aprender, lo primero que deben hacer es doblar la servilleta a la mitad como un libro y después poner la parte abierta frente a ti. Después de eso…"

* * *

Mientras la familia de Twilight y sus amigas disfrutaban del desayuno, otro poni meneaba un vaso de café por décima vez, olvidando de nuevo que ya estaba vacío. Column se encontraba sentado entre pilas de documentos de la Oficina Central de Registros de Canterlot, depósito de muchos documentos importantes del reino. Archivos legales, documentos de incorporación, cestificados de nacimiento, certificados de defunción, certificados de matrimonio, certificados de la autoridad para poblemas legales, y muchos otros documentos se encontraban resguardados en los estantes de la Oficina Central de Registros.

Y Column había estado revisándolos todos desde que la oficina había abierto esa mañana y se trataba de una carrera contra reloj. La oficina cerraba a la una en punto debido a la noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Y no abriría hasta el otro día. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo, y el incesante golpeteo del viejo reloj del cuarto de lectura le recordaba que el tiempo continuaba su marcha. Le temía al golpeteo de ese reloj como si se tratara de la misma muerte, y era por la simple razón de que se encontraba muy cerca.

Había reunido todos los registros públicos disponibles que pudo encontrar. Tenía registros de adopción, indicando que Twilight Sparkle era la tutora legal de Nyx. Tenía registros escolares, indicando la participación de Nyx en la escuela primaria de Ponyville en los últimos semestres de otoño y primavera. Pero le faltaba lo que de verdad necesitaba, la evidencia real.

Sí, podría haber actuado antes. Podría haber escrito una historia con lo que creía que sabía, y sería suficiente para estar en primera plana. Pero no… no, podía ir más profundo. Podía descubrir algo realmente turbio que le asegurara que su historia no sería recibida como una historia sin fundamentos. Solo necesitaba algo, algo que probara que lo que toda Equestria creía era una mentira. Algo que probara que Nightmare Moon no estaba en una cárcel de algún territorio lejano. Algo que probara que estaba viviendo en Ponyville, que estaba viviendo como la hija de Twilight Sparkle, y que era libre para correr en un campo de flores con otros potros si ese era su deseo.

Pero habia estado cerca y habia fallado muchas veces. Creía que podia encontrar un acta de nacimiento, que demostrara que habia nacido hace menos de un año, pero todo lo que pudo encontrar era un certificado de ciudadanía. Intento encontrar una solicitud de cambio de nombre, que documentara un cambio en su nombre de Nightmare Moon a Nyx, pero no había encontrado nada más que una polilla aplastada entre algunos documentos.

"Señor, cerramos en diez minutos."

Column le lanzo una terrible mirada al empleado que estaba detrás de él. "Eso significa que aún me quedan diez minutos. ¡Deja de respirarme en el cuello!"

El empleado le devolvió la mirada a Column por un momento antes de darse la vuelta y murmurar algo sobre perderse el desayuno de los Corazones Calidos. A Column, sin embargo, realmente no le importaba si el empleado perdia una pierna por quedarse otros diez minutos. La oficina cerraba a la una de la tarde. Eso significaba que tenía hasta la una de la tarde, y eso significaba que aún tenía diez… bueno ahora digamos nueve minutos.

"Vamos Column, ¡Piensa! Debe haber algún registro. Debe haber una aguja en este pajar. Debe haber una manzana dorada en este huerto. Debe haber alguna pista en algún lado. ¡Piiiiiieeeeeennnnnnsssssaaaaaa!"

Column comenzó a masajearse las sienes, generando ideas en su cabeza. Había revisado todos los registros normales. Había revisado en todos los lugares usuales, y no había encontrado nada. Debía haber algo, pero solo debía descubrir dónde buscar. Dónde buscar entre los enormes gabinetes y las cajas llenas, que parecían duplicarse infinitamente hacia todas direcciones como si se tratara de un laberinto. Dónde buscar en la inmensa Oficina Central de Registros, la cual ocupaba una manzana completa y tenía una gran cantidad de pisos bajo tierra. ¿Dónde debía buscar entre millones, sino es que miles de millones, de registros?

Había usado todas las ideas que se le habían ocurrido sobre el reino de Nightmare Moon, pero no había encontrado nada. Registros de su proclamación y de su época en el trono solo se referían a ella como Nightmare Moon. Los registros que había obtenido de cualquier momento después de eso se referían a ella como Nyx. Ese era el problema. No había algún momento en el cual, en los registros, Nyx y Nightmare Moon hubieran sido tratadas como la misma. No había nada equivalente a una solicitud de cambio de nombre.

A menos que…

La mente de Column se ilumino de pronto, aferrándose a una ultima esperanza. Saltó de su asiento y comenzó a correr a través de las torres de registros, buscando una esquina familiar de los corredores. Dio vuelta a la derecha, a la izquierda y de nuevo a la derecha. Galopó a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus cascos, y de repente derrapó para detenerse frente a una parte esencial de los estantes.

Con su cuerno brillando, comenzó a lanzar rápidamente los registros mientras el empleado corría detrás de él, recogiendo todos los papeles que este dejaba tras de sí. "Señor, cerramos en cinco minutos. ¡No puede remover ni un registro más!"

"Solo dame un segundo."

"Señor, usted no puede—"

"Solo un segundo—"

"¡Señor! ¡Usted no puede—"

Column miró hacia su costado por un breve momento y en ese momento, con un rápido golpe de su casco, liberó los papeles de la magia del empleado. Salieron volando, y el empleado pegó un grito mientras intentaba usar su magia para reunir los papeles antes de que estos desaparecieran bajo los estantes. Al mismo tiempo, Column usaba los preciosos momentos que había ganado para continuar su búsqueda del registro que rezaba que existiera.

Y entonces sonrió.

* * *

"¡Vete!"

Column fue lanzado desde la puerta frontal de la oficina de registros hacia una pila de nieve antes de que el empleado cerrara las puertas con un azotón. Sin embargo, a pesar de la nieve que congelaba su espina dorsal, Column sonreía. Sacó su cabeza de la pila, sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de darse la vuelta, ponerse boca arriba y comenzar a rodar en la suave nieve que había suavizado lo que hubiera sido un duro golpe contra las calles de piedra de Canterlot.

"¿Te diviertes?"

Column levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo su sonrisa hacia Quick Snap, quien se encontraba de pie cerca de él, frunciendo el ceño.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí lo hago!" respondió Column mientras se levantaba de la pila de nieve. Se colocó junto a Quick Snap, rodeando sus hombros con su casco. "Porque ¿Sabes que encontré ahí dentro? Le di un vistazo a la evidencia que necesitaba para disparar esta historia hacia las nubes."

"¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó Quick Snap, incapaz de contener su curiosidad.

"Encontré la carta de indulto oficial, avalada por la realeza, de Nyx." Column saltaba un poco sobre sus cascos, incapaz de contener su felicidad. "¡Oh, lo tenía frente a mí, Quick Snap! La carta de indulto tenía el nombre de Nyx. Era un indulto para ella, pero los crímenes que esta describía eran los crímenes de Nightmare Moon. Hablaba del ataque al palacio, el ataque a las princesas, el golpe de estado, y el robo de los Elementos de la Armonía. Y, ¿Por qué Nyx necesitaría una carta de indulto por estos crímenes? A menos que…"

Column puso una de sus patas delanteras frente a Quick Snap, haciéndole señas con su casco con una sonrisa. Le pedía a su compañero que terminara la oración, y Quick Snap asintió al comprenderlo. "Sí, ya veo. Nyx no necesitaría una carta de indulto a menos que ella fuera Nightmare Moon."

"¡Exacto!" cantó Column. "Oh, es la historia de una vida, y vamos a publicarla completa. Tenemos casi todo lo que necesitamos. Tenemos la historia, tenemos la evidencia. Ahora, hay solo una cosa que nos hace falta."

"¿Y cuál es?"

Column se acercó a Quick Snap, poniendo su cara justo frente a la suya. Su sonrisa aún era amplia, pero una tremenda ambición reemplazó al gozo triunfante que había en sus ojos. Levantó un casco y lo puso en el hombro de Quick Snap. "Nosotros, mi querido amigo, necesitamos una fotografía."

"Pero tenemos fotografías de ella," dijo Quick Snap. "Las tomamos en el festival cuando la vimos con Cadance y Twilight Sparkle."

"Estaba disfrazada en el festival. No sé cómo, pero eso no cambia lo que necesitamos. Necesitamos una fotografía de ella en su color natural, con el pelaje negro que vimos la otra noche. Eso hará que todo esto se convierta en el paquete perfecto. Si queremos periódicos que de verdad vendan, debemos ser capaces de decir y de mostrar la verdad."

"¿Pero cómo vamos a tomar esa fotografía? Si ella realmente es Nightmare Moon, dudo que Twilight Sparkle la deje sola."

"Es cierto," dijo Column mientras asentía, aunque su sonrisa no se desvaneció mientras usaba su pata delantera para rodear el hombro de Quick Snap. "Pero, como tu propia nota reportó orgullosamente, Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas tendrán un papel en la más grande obra de los Corazones Cálidos de Canterlot. También se les unirá la pareja real, Cadenza y Armor. ¿Y qué clase de amorosos padres no verían a sus propios hijos presentar una historia tan encantadora como esa?"

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"Mi punto es bastante simple, Quick Snap," dijo Column en voz baja, reduciendo el volumen de su voz hasta un susurro. "Con toda su familia y todas las amigas de su madre adoptiva envueltas en la obra del castillo, ¿Quién cuidara de Nyx?"

* * *

"Genial. ¡Ahora no hay forma de salir! ¡Estamos atrapadas!" gritó Rainbow Dash, señalando con su casco la parte izquierda del escenario, donde un gran pedazo de utilería de madera había sido desenrollado justo detrás de la cortina. Se veía como hielo sólido y grueso, irregular e impenetrable.

Rarity gruñó, levantó un casco, y señalo con este acusativamente. "Ustedes dos merecen este horrible destino. ¡No han hecho más que discutir y pelear entre ustedes!"

"Usted también ha estado peleando, su alteza," dijo Rainbow Dash burlonamente.

"¡Así es! ¡Aun peor! ¡Yo no he peleado tanto como tú!" gritó Pinkie Pie burlándose como si fuera una potrilla mientras se quedaba de pie completamente inmóvil en un punto específico del escenario. Al mismo tiempo, desde debajo de las tablas de madera en los pies de la yegua, ponis a cargo de los efectos especiales comenzaron a levantar piezas azules de vidrio con forma de hielo. Los cristales comenzaron a levantarse lentamente, dando la apariencia de que Pinkie Pie, Rarity y Rainbow Dash estaban congelándose lentamente.

"¡Que ridículo! ¡Un unicornio nunca se rebaja a una pelea!" gritó Rarity sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡Eso es solo porque ustedes unicornios debiluchos saben que nunca ganarían!" gritó Rainbow Dash mientras los cristales continuaban subiendo desde el escenario. "¡Los ponis de tierra son unos cabeza hueca!" Y justo después de eso el cristal finalmente subió por completo y Rainbow Dash se congelo, quedándose tan quieta como le era posible. Incluso su boca estaba abierta, como si hubiera sido congelada mientras gritaba. Desde la perspectiva de la audiencia, parecía como si de verdad hubiera sido congelada.

"¡Los pegasos son unos brutos!" gritó Rarity antes de que el cristal detrás de ella subiera por completo.

"¡Los unicornios son * **esnobs***!" agregó Pinkie Pie, con un último grito por parte de las tres ponis que tenían el papel de las líderes de las tribus. Al mismo tiempo, Twilight, Applejack, y Fluttershy continuaban actuando como sus personajes. Ellas se alejaron de sus amigas, moviéndose lentamente hacia el centro del escenario donde tropezaron entre ellas. Dieron un suspiro de alivio por un momento, pero de repente gritaron y se pusieron tensas mientras el sonido más horrible e inquietante se escuchaba sobre sus cabezas. Era un sonido tan terrible, que amenazaba con congelar la sangre en sus venas.

 _ ***La palabra esnob existe en el español como una adaptación del idioma inglés, y decidí dejarlo así porque la palabra tiene un significado muy extenso como para traducirlo en una simple línea. Digamos que lo que Pinkie quiso decir era que los unicornios eran una raza arrogante que actuaba como si fueran superiores pero que en realidad no lo eran.***_

" _¡OoooOoooOoOooooooo!"_

"¡Alto!"

Celestia se levantó de su asiento y caminó por el pasillo central entre los asientos del teatro que se había convertido en uno de los pasillos más grandes del Palacio de Canterlot. Avanzó hacia el escenario, donde muchos rostros familiares voltearon a verla. Era la prueba de vestuario de la obra de los Corazones Cálidos del palacio, la cual era la forma favorita de Celestia de celebrar esa época del año. Ella había comenzado la tradición de la obra y, cuando tenía algo de tiempo para hacerlo, era siempre la directora.

Hasta ese momento, la prueba de vestuario iba bien. Los vestuarios y el escenario estaban en orden. Todos recordaban sus líneas. Su fiel estudiante era una Clover la Sabia excelente, y todas las amigas de Twilight representaban sus papeles de forma excelente. Todas ellas tenían talento, el cual Celestia estaba orgullosa de presentar a todo Canterlot.

Había, sin embargo, algunos que no eran buenos actores.

Un simple impulso de sus grandes alas llevó a Celestia hasta el escenario. La escena que representaban era presumiblemente el momento más oscuro de la obra. Las líderes de las tres tribus se congelaban, y Twilight, como Clover, notaria y explicaría la existencia de los windigos. Y este año, los windigos serían representados por Shining Armor y Cadance.

Eso, desafortunadamente, era parte del problema.

"Cadance, Shining, ¿Pueden bajar por favor?"

La pareja real descendió al escenario. Cadance se había mantenido en el aire con sus alas. Shining Armor había permanecido suspendido en el aire gracias al hechizo de levitación de un unicornio que se encontraba detrás del escenario. Ambos se veían como windigos. De apariencia fantasmagórica, como si fueran viento, y su tamaño natural los hacia verse más amenazadores que el resto de los actores en escena.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" preguntó Cadance mientras sus cascos tocaban el suelo.

"Es solo algo pequeño," les aseguró Celestia antes de mirar a todos los demás ponis. "Todos siéntanse libres de tomar un descanso por unos minutos. No tardaremos mucho."

Twilight, sus amigas, el resto de los actores, y los de efectos especiales asintieron y comenzaron a dispersarse del escenario. Algunos se fueron tras bambalinas para sentarse, descansar, y beber un poco de agua. Otros se quedaron entre la utilería del escenario, conversando sobre cómo iba la prueba de vestuario.

"Cadance," comenzó a hablar Celestia mientras se concentraba en su sobrina. "Me temo que tu actuación de un windigo está algo fuera de lugar, particularmente en el sonido."

"Bueno, nunca he escuchado el sonido de un windigo real," admitió Cadance.

"No te preocupes, es completamente comprensible y estoy segura de que serás capaz de mejorarlo. Sin embargo, permíteme darte consejo." Celestia dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y de repente tomo una pose firme en el escenario, como si estuviera actuando. "Los sonidos fantasmagóricos que hiciste antes son buenos en historias para potros y potrancas en un campamento, y estoy segura de que tenían un gran efecto mientras fuiste niñera. Pero el sonido de un windigo es más natural, más instintivo, que lo que hiciste. Son espiritus, sí, pero son espiritus equinos. Debes relinchar desde lo más profundo de tu pecho. Tiene que sonar casi… gutural."

En ese momento Celestia se irguió en dos patas, moviendo sus patas delanteras en el aire mientras emitía un relincho que asustó a muchos de los ponis en el escenario que no ponían atención a la conversación. Era un sonido salvaje, que muy pocos esperarían que proviniera de la siempre imperturbable princesa del sol. A pesar de esto, Celestia emitía el sonido como si fuera un fino instrumento. Tenía un control perfecto y fue capaz de darle un sólido final mientras volvía a colocar sus patas delanteras en el escenario con un firme pisotón.

Y esta corta actuación fue seguida de una serie de aplausos provenientes de todos los que la habían escuchado, a los cuales Celestia respondió con una reverencia. "Oh, gracias," dijo ella antes de mirar de nuevo a Cadance. "Y, espero que eso les dé una idea de lo que estoy buscando."

Cadance y Shining asintieron, retirándose a practicar mientras Celestia se quedaba con los demás actores. Les daba cumplidos cuando era apropiado y sugerencias cuando eran necesarias. Era tan buena en dirigir como lo era para enseñar, de lo que Twilight podía dar testimonio. Era una yegua ***renacentista*** , aunque acumular experiencia en una variedad de hobbys es más fácil cuando uno tiene siglos de juventud eterna para aprender.

 _ ***La palabra renacentista en este caso sirve para describir a hombres o mujeres con buena educación y que tienen talento y conocimiento en muchos campos de estudio. No sé si esta palabra solo se use en el idioma inglés, o si en español pueda usarse de la misma forma. Por si las dudas lo deje igual xD.***_

"Twilight," dijo Celestia mientras se acercaba a su estudiante, quien estaba buscando una copia del libreto. "Es bueno ver que recuerdas tus líneas tan bien como el año pasado."

"Gracias, Princesa," dijo Twilight con una elegante reverencia. "Aunque ese relincho que nos acaba de mostrar hizo que todos nos apenáramos. Usted es bastante buena. ¿Por qué nunca ha actuado en la obra?"

"No me importaría el actuar como todos los demás, pero tengo otras responsabilidades. Hay ponis que recibir en la recepción antes de la obra. Hay dignatarios con los que debo sentarme durante el show. A veces todo se vuelve tan pesado que incluso no puedo dirigir algunos años, y, tristemente, este año ni siquiera podré disfrutar propiamente la actuación. Solo tendré tiempo para hacer una corta aparición antes de la obra, ya que nos esperan a Luna y a mí en otro lugar.

"Pero no te preocupes," dijo la Princesa Celestia, notando la preocupación que comenzaba a reflejarse en el rostro de Twilight. "Lo único que tengo en mi agenda para mañana es la fiesta. No he tenido la oportunidad de conocer mejor a la familia de tus amigas, pero es algo que he estado deseando hacer."

"Estoy segura de que todos están ansiosos por conocerla, Princesa," dijo Twilight, con su rostro cambiando a una sonrisa de alivio.

Celestia rio un poco. "Sí, eso tiende a pasar. Sin embargo, ¿Dónde están tu madre y tu padre? Con el resto de tu familia y tus amigos aquí, me sorprende que no estén sentados mirando el ensayo."

"Digamos que la casa estaba… un poco sucia después del desayuno, así que se quedaron a limpiar," admitió Twilight. "Ademas de que mi mamá insistió en que todas mis amigas se quedaran en nuestra casa, y está haciendo algunas preparaciones. Será interesante tener a todas apretadas en mi vieja habitación, pero seguramente será muy divertido. Será una pijamada de los Corazones Cálidos, aunque espero que esta vez Rarity y Applejack no hagan que un árbol choqué contra la ventana de mi habitación.

Celestia rio levemente. "Sí, sería una hazaña impresionante que lograran algo así esta vez."

"Sí, pero, lo prometo, mamá y papá estarán aquí antes del show para recoger a Nyx, y gracias de nuevo por permitirle sentarse junto a usted durante el ensayo," le aseguró Twilight.

El par dio la vuelta y miró hacia los asientos, donde Nyx miraba atentamente uno de los libretos. "¿Nyx ha disfrutado de Canterlot? ¿Las cosas han ido bien?"

"Hemos tenido algunas dificultades," admitió Twilight, "pero ha ido bastante bien."

Celestia asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del escenario. "Eso bueno escucharlo. Sin embargo, esto es un ensayo, así que volvamos a trabajar, ¿Está bien?"

* * *

"¡Muy bien, gracias!"

Quick Snap se despidió con el casco mientras salía por la puerta frontal de Alquileres para Fiestas Party Favor. Era el décimo negocio de alquileres que visitaba en Canterlot. Y, en cada uno, había dicho lo mismo. Había ido a hablar con la secretaria, preguntando si la compañía proveía algún servicio al castillo para la obra de los Corazones Cálidos. Nueve de las diez habían dicho que no, habían dicho que no tenían ninguna reservación en el palacio, pero finalmente habia encontrado la aguja en el pajar. Alquileres para Fiestas Party Favor proveería las mesas y los manteles para la recepción antes de la obra.

Alzando el vuelo, el pegaso fotógrafo atravesó Canterlot, respetando las leyes de tráfico aéreo mientras al mismo tiempo se presionaba para cruzar la ciudad tan rápido como le fuera posible. Zigzagueó, esquivó una carroza tirada por un pegaso y finalmente derrapó mientras aterrizaba en un café. Se apresuró para entrar, temblando y sonriendo mientras el cálido y agradable aire del interior del café comenzaba a envolverlo.

Y Column se levantó de su silla y llegó junto a Quick Snap en cuestión de segundos, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "¿Qué encontraste?"

"Alquileres para Fiestas Party Favor," respondió Quick Snap mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa de Column, donde chocolate caliente y un rol de canela le esperaban. "El castillo alquiló las mesas para la recepción ahí, al igual que los manteles, centros de mesa, y a un semental como barman."

Column golpeó la mesa con su casco antes de empujar levemente a Quick Snap hacia su silla y acercarle el chocolate caliente y el rol de canela. "Buen trabajo. Solo desearía que se me hubiera ocurrido que fueras ahí primero. Tiene mucho sentido. Ellos fueron la compañía que facilitó todo el mobiliario de la boda jirafa en el Parque Silver Lining, y habrá una delegación de jirafas en la recepción. Nuestro periódico publicó una historia sobre su llegada hace cinco días. Sus mesas y sillas con proporciones para jirafas son probablemente las mejores de la ciudad, sino es que las únicas."

Quick Snap tomó el rol de canela, hundiendo con gusto sus dientes en el cálido y suave pan, y lamiendo el glaseado que se había quedado en su labio superior. "Pero," dijo con la boca llena, "¿Por qué eso es importante?"

"Ah, este, Quick Snap, es el momento en el que soy brillante," dijo Column mientras su cuerno comenzaba a brillar. desde debajo de la mesa, una gran cantidad de bolsas de papel cafés comenzaron a flotar, todas con el mismo logo: un trio de sombreros alineados de forma curva y la palabra "Masquerade". "Veamos," dijo Column. "Marcos, Galeria y Alquileres Rainbow Range, no. Flores Elegantes, no. Alquileres Súper Fantásticos, no puedo creer que aun siga en el negocio. ¿Quién llama a su negocio Súper Fantástico? Es algo… no lo sé, está mal. Espera. Ah sí, ¡Aquí esta!"

Column tiró las otras bolsas, sosteniendo solo una con su magia. Después sacó el contenido y lo puso en la mesa. La bolsa contenia dos uniformes, con el rojo y blanco característicos de los trabajadores de Alquileres para Fiestas Party Favor. "Ahora, fui a la casa de Twilight Sparkle. Los únicos ponis que vi fueron Night Light y Twilight Velvet, y estaban vistiéndose como si fueran a salir. Bien, si mi intuición no me falla, irán a la obra de esta noche y podrán ver a sus hijos, como los padres amorosos que son. Por esa razón, nadie estará en casa, y eso significa que Nyx probablemente estará en el castillo, ya sea detrás del escenario o sentada junto a Night Light y Twilight Velvet."

"Está bien, pero ¿para qué son estos uniformes?"

"Son nuestro boleto de entrada al castillo," respondió Column antes de mirar al reloj en la pared, el cual marcaba las dos de la tarde. "Nos quedamos sin tiempo, pero si nos ponemos rápido estos uniformes, deberíamos ser capaces de interceptar la carroza de entregas. Una vez que lleguemos a ella, les decimos que fuimos enviados por… ¿con quién hablaste en la oficina?"

"Con una yegua llamada Rose Strings."

"Les diremos que Rose Strings nos envió a ayudarlos. Con la intención de que terminen su trabajo más rápido y que puedan ir a casa con sus familias. No van a cuestionarnos, no con lo que les pagan. Entonces, simplemente entraremos al castillo con el resto del equipo de entregas."

"¿Y después qué? ¿Los guardias no sospecharan si ven a un par de ponis, que se supone deben colocar las mesas, entrando en la obra?"

"Sí, por supuesto," dijo Column antes de tomar con su magia una segunda bolsa, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Pero para eso son estos uniformes."

* * *

"Eso estuvo increíble, muchachos. Muy bien, tenemos tiempo para ensayar una vez más. A sus lugares, por favor."

El casting de la obra había terminado de cantar Villancico de los Corazones Cálidos, y las cortinas del escenario se habían cerrado. El primer ensayo de la tarde había terminado, y ahora tenían tiempo para uno más. Después de eso, los actores y el equipo técnico de la obra disfrutarían de una cena, la cual sería preparada por los chefs del castillo, mientras Celestia se iría para formar parte de la recepción en otra parte del castillo. No mucho tiempo después de eso, seria momento de permitir la entrada a los ponis para que tomaran asiento.

Pero primero debían terminar el ensayo final, la última oportunidad de asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado. Celestia se sentó, estirando sus alas y su cuello mientras una pequeña sonrisa se posaba en sus labios. "Deberíamos tener otra buena actuación este año, especialmente ahora que Cadance y Shining han perfeccionado sus relinchos de windigo. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Nyx levantó la vista del guion que le habían dado, sonriendo. "Sí, lo hacen mucho mejor ahora."

"Y hablando de cómo les va a algunos, ¿Cómo te va a ti? Twilight dice que has disfrutado la época de los Corazones Cálidos aquí en Canterlot."

Nyx asintió. "Así es. El primer día que estuvimos aquí, hicimos muchas cosas divertidas con la Abuela Velvet y Night Light. Luego, después de que fuimos a recibir a Cadance y Shining Armor a la estación del tren, conocí a este realmente grande y extraño poni llamado Lumberjack. Después de eso tuvimos una cena elegante en un hotel. Y, ayer, la Abuela Velvet me mostró el álbum familiar de fotos y Night Light nos recibió a mí y a Cadance con un discurso. Después, esta mañana, Fluttershy nos enseñó a Twilight, Cadance y a mí cómo doblar servilletas."

Celestia sonrió y rio un poco, feliz de ver que Nyx se estaba divirtiendo. Sin embargo, notó que había un poni que parecía no estar interactuando con Nyx tanto como el resto de la familia de Twilight. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Twilight había dicho que tenían algunas dificultades. "¿Has hecho algo divertido con Shining Armor?"

La sonrisa de Nyx se borró un poco y sacudió la cabeza. "No… no realmente, pero está bien. Es solo que ha estado muy ocupado. Ayudó a la Abuela Velvet en la cocina casi todo el día de ayer y ayudó a Night Light a organizar los leños para la fogata la última noche. Y, antier, tuvo que detener a algunos reporteros que nos estaban molestando en el festival de los Corazones Cálidos."

"Ya veo," dijo Celestia mientras asentía. "Es una lástima."

"Es una verdadera lástima, hermana."

Celestia y Nyx se dieron la vuelta, viendo a Luna aterrizar en el centro del pasillo. "Espero que no les importe la intromisión, solo quería ver cómo van las cosas."

"No es una intromisión, Luna, y las cosas han salido bien," dijo Celestia mientras veía a su hermana tomar asiento al otro costado de Nyx. Las dos hermanas reales empequeñecían a la potrilla como si fueran dos grandes robles junto a un pequeña flor. "Estamos haciendo un último ensayo antes de esta noche, y Nyx me ha estado ayudando a verificar que todos sigan sus líneas."

"Sí," dijo Nyx. "No puedo actuar en la obra como Twilight, Spike, Cadance y Shining, pero aun así puedo ayudar."

"Es una lástima que no hayan partes para potros. Fuiste una excelente actriz en la obra de la escuela en el festival de primavera," comentó Luna.

Nyx bajó las orejas y sus cejas se fruncieron un poco mientras miraba a Luna. "¿Quieres decir cuando actué como yo misma?"

Celestia no pudo evitar soltar una risita mientras escuchaba el cumplido de Luna, dejando a la princesa de la luna sin saber que decir. "Bueno, sí… supongo, pero no sabías que eras Nightmare Moon en ese momento." Luna se forzó a reír. "Y eso no niega la buena actuación que tuviste. De todos modos lo hiciste muy bien. Apuesto a que hubieras actuado igual de bien si actuaras como yo o como Celestia. Sí, estoy segura de que—"

"Está bien, Luna, lo entendemos," dijo Celestia, ayudando a su hermana. Entonces dobló su cuello, poniendo su cabeza al nivel de Nyx. "Sin embargo, Nyx, si realmente quieres seguir ayudando con la obra, estoy segura de que podrías encontrar algo que hacer tras el escenario. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con el encargado del escenario, Curtain Call, y le preguntas si hay algo que puedas hacer? Twilight debería saber dónde está él."

Nyx asintió, se puso de pie, y comenzó a trotar en dirección al escenario, dejando a atrás a una frustrada Luna y a una risueña Celestia. "Pareces quedarte sin palabras esta tarde, Luna," se burló la princesa del sol.

"Puedes culpar a nuestro 'sobrino'," dijo Luna mientras se frotaba el costado de la cabeza. "No creí que la voz de un semental me pudiera parecer tan insoportable. Preferiría escuchar cascos rayando un pizarrón antes que escuchar una palabra más de él."

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Blueblood llegó demandando saber por qué ninguna de nosotras estará en su cena de Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos de esta noche."

Fue el turno de Celestia de suspirar y frotarse la cabeza. Un pequeño dolor de cabeza comenzó a aparecer detrás de su cuerno, como siempre ocurría cuando pensaba en que tenía que lidiar con Blueblood. "Le he explicado que debo atender la recepción de la Obra de los Corazones Cálidos. Se le ha dicho que dignatarios de Zebraca, Dromedar, y Saddle Arabia vendrán, quienes son más importantes que sus amigos de la alta sociedad."

"Sí, y él no lo olvidó," explicó Luna. "Solo vino preguntando por qué ambas teníamos que estar en la recepción. Quería saber por qué una de nosotras no puede ir a la cena mientras la otra recibe a los diplomáticos."

"A veces, debo cuestionarme si Blueblood tiene sangre de toro o no. Es más terco que cualquier otro poni que haya conocido," comentó Celestia antes de mirar al escenario, "excepto quizás, por Shining Armor."

"¿Qué ha hecho?" preguntó Luna arqueando una ceja.

"Por lo que he escuchado, está evitando a Nyx," dijo Celestia. La sonrisa en sus labios se había ido debilitando hasta convertirse en una mueca, y mantenía sus ojos fijos en las cortinas del escenario, las cuales escondían a Shining y al resto del casting junto con los técnicos tras bambalinas. "Además de que llama mi atención que existe la posibilidad de que haya tenido un segundo examen mental."

"¿Acaso temía que restos de la Bendición de Nightmare quedaran en él?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si de verdad tuvo un segundo examen," admitió Celestia. "Todo lo que sé es que el Doctor Brain Trust, un semental cuyas habilidades se especializan en la detección y remoción de alteraciones mágicas en el cerebro, viajó al Imperio de Cristal, en respuesta a una petición de Shining Armor. El Doctor Brain Trust fue también quien trató a Shining después de la invasión changeling y del reciente incidente con Nightmare Moon. No hay otra razón por la que Shining buscaría al Doctor Trust específicamente.

"Quizás fue simplemente preventivo," sugirió Luna. "Shining tal vez simplemente deseaba asegurarse de que no fuera controlado de nuevo."

"No juzgo a Shining por ser cuidadoso. Cualquier poni se cuidaría de la magia de alteración mental después de lo que le ha pasado. Solo espero que esa precaución no se convierta en miedo y paranoia, y espero que no haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirse," dijo Celestia, con un poco de culpa mezclándose con su expresión de preocupación.

* * *

"Asegúrense de que la mesa alta esté por allá. Necesita estar en el centro de la habitación para asegurarnos de que el diplomático esté cómodo y de que no se golpee la cabeza con alguna decoración que esté muy baja."

Un par de ponis con uniformes rojo con blanco, quienes eran parte de Alquileres para Fiestas Party Favor, asintieron y comenzaron a llevar la mesa hacia el punto designado. La recepción mantendría a todos de pie, una simple recepción de bocadillos que le permitiría a los asistentes degustar frutas, pequeños productos horneados y disfrutar de algunos jugos finos mientras esperaban que comenzara el espectáculo. Fue una oportunidad para que las princesas se reunieran y conocieran a los delegados, una parte importante para asegurar relaciones diplomáticas sólidas con las otras naciones del mundo.

Y las mesas se colocaban con una precisión de reloj. Cuatro equipos de dos ponis trabajaban juntos en casi perfecta armonía. Cada par colocaba una mesa, la cubría con el mantel, colocaba el centro de mesa, y luego se dirigía a la carroza para repetir el proceso. Eran varias docenas de mesas que debían colocar, pero los equipos trabajaban duro y eficientemente.

Solo había una excepción.

Uno de los equipos, el que se suponía debía ayudarlos a acelerar su trabajo, era un poco inexperto en comparación a los demás ponis. Tenían problemas al doblar las servilletas y a menudo les tomaba dos o tres intentos centrar correctamente el mantel de cada mesa. Sin embargo, estaban haciendo su parte, hasta que el pegaso de aquellos dos ponis gritó como si un hydra lo hubiera partido a la mitad.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAA!"

La anfitriona del palacio, quien orquestaba el acomodo de las sillas, saltó del susto y galopó hacia el pegaso, con pánico en sus ojos. "¿¡Qué paso!?"

"Perdón, perdón," dijo el unicornio del par levantando el casco. "Deje caer la mesa sobre su ala."

"¡Cabeza hueca!" gritó la anfitriona mientras usaba su magia para levantar la mesa. El pegaso se alejó unos cuantos pasos, haciendo muecas de dolor y conteniendo las lágrimas mientras su ala yacía inmóvil.

"¡No puedo sentirla!" digo el pegaso, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

"De todas las cosas que podían pasar," maldijo la anfitriona. Se dio la vuelta y gritó, "alguien, ¡lleve a este tonto a la enfermería!"

"Yo puedo llevarlo, señorita," dijo el unicornio, moviéndose hacia su compañero y usando un hechizo de levitación para envolverlo. "Sé cómo llegar a la enfermería."

"¿Ah sí?" dijo bruscamente la anfitriona. "¿Por qué, has estado ahí antes?"

"De hecho, sí. Soy un poco torpe con mi magia cuando hace frio. Los doctores dicen que es porque mi cuerno no recibe suficiente sangre." El unicornio le dio unos golpecitos a su cuerno, como si tratara de probar que el frio lo volvía menos funcional de lo normal. "Pero sí, recuerdo cómo llegar ahí. Hay que ir por el corredor exterior hacia el jardín de la entrada. Entonces entrar en la puerta que queda a mano izquierda. Después de eso, pasar por la cocina y seguir las señales."

"Es… es correcto," dijo la anfitriona. En ese momento gruñó, sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a alejarse del par. "Pero lo siento, no irán sin escolta. ¡Tú!" señaló a un guardia cercano. "Llévalos a la enfermería."

El guardia asintió, colocándose rápidamente juntos a los dos ponis torpes. El unicornio ofreció una disculpa, pero esta fue ignorada por la anfitriona mientras galopaba rápidamente de vuelta hacia donde la mesa extra alta era colocada. Después de esto, el par comenzó a caminar, con el pegaso quejándose mientras su ala permanecía doblada. El guardia que los escoltaba pasó junto a varias patrullas, pero cuando el grupo alcanzó una intersección el pegaso tropezó y cayó al suelo, gruñendo de dolor.

"Espere un momento, buen señor," dijo el unicornio.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó el guardia mientras se daba la vuelta y regresaba trotando hacia donde el pegaso habia colapsado.

"Mi ala… ¡Me duele más que antes!" dijo con esfuerzo el pegaso que apretaba los dientes. "No me puedo mover."

"Se ve peor, señor. Creo que está rota."

El guardia miró al unicornio y después al pegaso. Se inclinó, tratando de inspeccionar el ala más de cerca, solo para sentir un súbito pinchazo en su propia ala. Por instinto agitó el extremo de sus plumas y miró al unicornio a su lado, pero no vio nada.

Así, debido a que no vio nada fuera de lugar, volvió a examinar al pegaso. Pero, mientras buscaba señales de que el ala sí estuviera rota, comenzó a sentirse extraño. De repente se sintió cansado, incluso somnoliento. No pudo evitar bostezar. Comenzó a tropezar con sus propios cascos, como si hubiera trabajado muchas horas extras, y pronto el guardia colapsó en el suelo, dormido.

El unicornio sonrió al ver al guardia dormido, sosteniendo la pequeña aguja que había escondido en su uniforme. Unos cuantos meses trabajando como corresponsal extranjero, en un reino donde los ataques de bestias salvajes eran muy comunes, significaban unos cuantos meses de aprender y practicar el arte de usar dardos tranquilizadores como protección contra cosas que tenían preferencia por la carne de poni.

"Vaya, ¿Qué fue eso?"

"Solo un pequeño coctel que un poni de Dulmen me enseñó. Una gran dosis puede derribar a una manticora, pero la dosis que le di debería dejarlo dormido por el resto de la noche. Debería estar feliz, la verdad. Los guardias trabajan demasiado estos días, dudo que alguno de ellos pueda tener unas cuantas horas de sueño extra."

El unicornio arrojó la aguja usada en una maceta cercana, y entonces le hizo una seña al pegaso. En un instante, el ala supuestamente herida del pegaso estaba como nueva, lista para volar.

Sin la necesidad de seguir fingiendo, el par tomó al guardia y lo movió fuera del pasillo, colocándolo en la primera habitación vacía que encontraron. Entonces comenzaron a trotar por los corredores del castillo. Comenzaron a quitarse partes de sus uniformes mientras andaban, escondiéndolas en gavetas o macetas que se encontraban, y revelaron la rasgada y parchada tela que llevaban debajo. Al mismo tiempo, el unicornio se puso un sombrero para esconder su cuerno y el pegaso escondió sus alas con un chaleco.

Pronto el par se veía como dos ponis campesinos de tierra de la época antigua.

"Ahora recuerda, Quick Snap," dijo el unicornio, Column, susurrando. "Si algún guardia nos encuentra, decimos que estamos en la obra y que nos perdimos buscando el baño. Y no hables con nadie del equipo técnico. No queremos que nadie ahí se dé cuenta de que no pertenecemos."

"Sí, lo entiendo, lo entiendo. ¿Pero tenías que pisar mi casco?"

"¿De qué otra forma ibas a gritar? Eres un actor terrible."

* * *

La recepción en el vestíbulo del castillo había sido un evento fantástico. Bocadillos festivos, saludables y también deliciosos, habían sido degustados junto a numerosos jugos provenientes de Equestria y de reinos lejanos. La compañía generalmente era agradable, y los diplomáticos que habían asistido eran algo que no te podías perder. Había incluso una jirafa, una de las pocas criaturas que podía superar a la Princesa Celestia en tamaño.

Pero ahora era tiempo de la presentación. Ponis entraban por la puerta, entre ellos Twilight Velvet y Night Light. Velvet era quien iba al frente, chocando contra los hombros de otros ponis mientras intentaba avanzar entre la multitud. "¿Por qué no hay asientos asignados? ¿Por qué siempre hay tanta gente? Nos sentaremos en las últimas filas si seguimos así."

"Querida, encontraremos buenos asientos," le aseguró Night Light, y tenía razón. La pareja pronto encontró un lugar donde sentarse. Estaban cerca pero no demasiado del escenario, y casi al centro. Tenían un par de ponis de baja estatura frente a ellos, asegurando que su vista no sería obstruida. En general, los asientos eran perfectos, y Velvet comenzó a sonreír y a relajarse.

"Hola Velvet. Debí saber que estarían aquí."

La sonrisa de Velvet desapareció mientras miraba a su derecha. Print Press y su esposo se sentaron junto a ellos, viéndose tan propios y educados como en el banquete de la compañía editorial. De hecho, Print Press parecía llevar el mismo vestido negro, el cual contrastaba con muchos de los demás ponis quienes llevaban ropa casual o algún traje festivo.

"Print Press, ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?" Velvet no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Vengo a ver la obra, igual que tú. Aunque, puede que no esté tan inmersa en la experiencia."

Velvet miró a Night Light con ansiedad, quién le devolvió la mirada. Entonces ella rio un poco e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír. "Sí, deseas ver a Twilight, Shining y Cadance actuando. ¿Dónde está tu hija, por cierto?"

"Está con una niñera," respondió Print Press antes de mirar el asiento junto a Night Light. "¿Nyx también está con una niñera?"

"De hecho, no, está tras bambalinas. Iba a sentarse con nosotros, pero encontró una forma de ayudar con la obra como parte del equipo técnico."

"Oh ya veo. Que suertuda."

Velvet asintió, rio un poco, y después se acomodó con vergüenza en su asiento mientras la conversación se esfumaba. Sentía que debía decir algo. Sentía que necesitaba mantener la conversación viva, pero al mismo tiempo no quería experimentar más de la ira de Print Press. Las cosas iban bien hasta ahora, pero intentar forzar la conversación podría ser más perjudicial que benéfico. Pero aun así seguía sentada junto a Print Press.

"Así que…" comenzó a decir Velvet, incapaz de intentar mantener la conversación, "sobre el banquete. Solo quiero decir que lo siento."

"Disculpa aceptada," dijo Print Press con frialdad.

"Es solo que he estado tan preocupada por el libro y—"

"Velvet, dije que aceptaba tu disculpa."

"Lo sé, es solo que me siento muy estúpida. Debí haber sabido—"

"Velvet, no trates de disculparte con tanta insistencia," dijo Print Press con algo de firmeza en su voz. "No estoy molesta, y ya no estoy tan decepcionada. Barrel," dijo ella, señalando a su esposo, "me hizo darme cuenta de que fui demasiado dura. Así que, solo hay que olvidar lo que paso la otra noche."

"¿Eso significa que aún esperas mi nuevo borrador de los últimos capítulos una semana después de año nuevo?" preguntó Velvet, a pesar de encogerse en su asiento un poco.

"¿Por qué, es eso un problema?"

"Bueno…" apartó la mirada, apretó los dientes, relincho un poco en voz baja, aterrada por estar a punto de decir algo estúpido. Sin embargo, adopto una expresión valiente, tomo aire, y miró a Print Press. "De hecho, a causa de que mi familia ha estado en la ciudad no he tenido oportunidad de escribir. Son días festivos, después de todo. ¿Hay alguna oportunidad de que me puedas dar otra semana?"

"Sí, puedes tener otra semana," dijo Print Press antes de saltar un poco. Entonces volteó a un costado, mirando a su esposo un momento debido a que este le había dado un codazo en las costillas. Entonces tomo de nuevo su compostura y miró a Velvet. "De hecho, después de año nuevo, agenda una cita con mi secretaria. Nos sentaremos y tendremos una discusión apropiada sobre el final de tu libro, en caso de que creas que tienes problemas con los últimos capítulos."

"Por supuesto, me asegurare de hacer eso," dijo Velvet, sonriendo mientras miraba a Night Light. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero ella notó que él se inclinaba hacia adelante. Estaba mirando a un lado de ella y cuando giró la cabeza hacia su derecha, vio que miraba a Barrel, el esposo de Print Press. Barrel parecía haber notado esto, porque miró a Night Light y sonrió un poco.

Fue un intercambio de miradas, pero uno que hizo que Velvet riera en silencio. En ese momento no pudo evitar recargarse en el hombro de Night Light, incluso aunque solo fue por unos momentos. Había momentos en que la volvía loca. Había momentos en los que ella odiaba lo calmado y entero que siempre parecía ser, especialmente cuando ella entraba en pánico. Pero había momentos, como este, en el que ella se sentía realmente feliz por tener a un esposo tan maravilloso cuidando de ella.

Si tan solo Twilight pudiera encontrar a su poni especial.

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	6. Escuchar por casualidad

**Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de Winter Bells. A partir de aquí, las cosas se disparan, los siguientes capítulos son mucho más intensos. Quiero decirles que esta vez trate de traerles este capitulo lo más rápido posible debido a que no me será posible traducir hasta después de año nuevo. Así que este es el último capitulo del año, disfrútenlo como yo lo he hecho. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar o indicarme cualquier error. Disfruten la lectura.**

"Escuchar por casualidad"

"¡Cinco minutos para abrir las cortinas!"

El casting y el equipo técnico de la obra se veían ajetreados mientras se terminaban los toques finales. El maquillaje se había perfeccionado, los atuendos habían sido ajustados, los pilares y partes del set estaban en su lugar, las ventanas se habían cerrado, y el encargado de escena rápidamente lidiaba con cualquier emergencia que osara aparecer. En general, todo iba tan bien como uno podría esperar de una presentación en vivo.

Excepto por el hecho de que Fluttershy estaba escondida detrás de un carrito de atuendos, sin querer salir al escenario.

"Fluttershy, querida, te prometo que no es tan malo."

La pegaso asomó la nariz, y solo la nariz, de entre un par de atuendos. "Pero dijiste que parecía que había más ponis que el año pasado."

"Solo uno o dos, te lo aseguro."

"¿En serio?" dijo Pinkie Pie mientras rebotaba detrás de Rarity. "Para mi parece como si hubiera muchísimos más que eso. Porque, apuesto que hay otros quinientos cuarenta y dos, especialmente si cuentas a los ponis sentados en el balcón que construyeron."

Fluttershy soltó un quejido. "¡¿Construyeron un balcón?!"

"¡Oh sí, y está casi lleno! Por eso digo que fácilmente hay otros quinientos cuarenta y dos ponis ahí. Estaba tan emocionada cuando vi el balcón que corrí hacia allá y termine contando todos los asientos, y hay quinientos cuarenta y cinco asientos ahí arriba. Y apuesto a que hay todavía más ponis en camino." Pinkie Pie asintió una vez y saltó ligeramente. Sí que sí, apuesto a que tendremos casa llena, igual que el año pasado… bueno, excepto que ahora habrá quinientos cuarenta y cinco ponis más."

Con otro quejido, Fluttershy volvió a esconderse detrás del carrito de atuendos. Rarity le dio una mirada a Pinkie Pie y rápidamente retomó sus esfuerzos por sacar a Fluttershy.

"¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarlas?"

Twilight sacudió la cabeza. Estaba de pie junto a Applejack a unos cuantos metros, observando la escena alrededor del carrito de atuendos. "Todo lo que podría hacer que Rarity no pueda es sacar a Fluttershy con mi magia, y todos sabemos qué tan bien salió eso el primer año que estuvimos en la obra."

"Sí," dijo Applejack con una risita. "Supongo que deberíamos confiar en Rarity, considerando que ella fue la que convenció a Fluttershy para ser modelo."

"¡Tres minutos para abrir las cortinas!"

Twilight y Applejack se giraron hacia la voz que gritaba los avisos. Nyx caminaba con un reloj colgando de su cuello, gritando tan fuerte como su voz se lo permitia. Fue una vista que hizo sonreir a Twilight. "Estoy feliz de que la Princesa Celestia preguntara si Nyx podía ayudar con la obra, aunque solo estuviera tras bambalinas."

"Sí, fue amable de su parte," dijo Applejack mientras se ajustaba el sombrero del atuendo, el cual le resultaba incómodo. "¿Cuál es el nombre del trabajo que el encargado de escena le dio?"

"Encargada del Reloj," respondió Twilight. "Se supone que ella debe asegurarse de que comencemos a tiempo, de que el intermedio no sea muy largo, y de que todos tengamos un aviso cinco minutos antes de que debamos estar en escena."

"¿Y ella sabe que la mayoría de las obras no necesitan una Encargada del Reloj?"

"Sí, lo sabe, pero eso no la detiene," dijo Twilight, antes de reír un poco e inclinarse hacia Applejack. "De hecho, creo que quiere probar que un Encargado del Reloj puede ayudar a que la obra fluya de mejor manera."

"Eso o probarle al encargado del escenario que puede hacer algo más que solo mirar," dijo Applejack, con una pequeña risa en su voz.

"¡Un minuto para abrir la cortina! Spike, ¿estás listo?"

Las dos yeguas no pudieron evitar reír de nuevo mientras Nyx se detenía, asegurándose de que Spike estuviera en el escenario y de que estuviera listo. Sin embargo, ellas necesitaban estar en sus propios lugares pronto, y después de unas cuantas palabras de "buena suerte" Applejack y Twilight comenzaron a mezclarse con los otros actores y actrices preparándose en el escenario.

Pero mientras muchos de los actores se colocaban en sus lugares, un par se quedó en su tocador. Uno leía el libreto frenéticamente. El otro se retocaba el maquillaje lentamente, para encubrir el hecho de que miraba a todos los ponis que pasaban detrás de él por medio del reflejo en el espejo del tocador.

"Ohh. ¡Oooohhhh! OooOhhh. ¡OOhhhOhhh!"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" susurró Column, sin quitar los ojos del espejo.

"Trato de aprenderme mis líneas," respondió Quick Snap. "Hay una escena en la obra donde casi todos deben estar en escena. Si no vamos con los demás, se darán cuenta de que algo ocurre."

"¿Te refieres a la parte de la obra donde las tres líderes se encuentran para discutir la falta de comida?"

"Sí, esa," dijo Quick Snap, mientras regresaba su mirada a la página.

"¿Te refieres a la parte de la obra donde nadie más que Rarity, Pinkie Pie, y Rainbow Dash tienen líneas?"

"Tenemos una línea. ¿Lo ves?"

Quick Snap sostuvo el guion frente a los ojos de Column, usando su casco libre para señalarle la línea en cuestión. Ni siquiera era una línea real. Era un efecto de sonido. Un jadeo. Debían jadear unas cuantas veces. Ni siquiera se suponía que dijeran algo, y el hecho de que Quick Snap estuviera entrando en pánico por un jadeo hizo que Column le dirigiera una fría mirada.

"¿En serio?" susurró Column. "Estamos invadiendo el castillo. En cualquier momento, alguien puede darse cuenta de que no pertenecemos aquí, ¿y tú practicas tus jadeos?"

"Si no actuamos bien, alguien se dará cuenta de que algo anda mal. Ahora vamos, practica tus líneas."

"¿Has olvidado por qué estamos aquí?" preguntó Column antes de mirar de nuevo al espejo. Vio a Nyx galopar alejándose del escenario, regresando al cuarto de vestuario mientras las poleas que soportaban la cortina comenzaron a moverse. El show estaba comenzando, y comenzó como siempre lo hacía. Con el gran narrador de la obra, interpretado una vez más por Spike, recitando sus líneas de introducción.

"No, pero no podemos atraparla ahora de todos modos. Tendremos que esperar hasta la fiesta después de la obra."

"Debemos quitarnos los trajes para la fiesta, Quick Snap. Nos reconocerán. Debemos tomar la foto ahora."

"Pero ella aún tiene su pelaje blanco," dijo Quick Snap, mirando sobre su hombro a Nyx, quien una vez más veía el reloj colgando de su cuello. "Creo que tú dijiste que debíamos conseguir una foto de su pelaje con su color real."

"Tenemos que, pero finalmente descubrí como es que Twilight la oculta. La vi ajustar la banda en la cabeza de Nyx, cuando casi se le cae por estar saltando de felicidad. Apostaría mi casco izquierdo a que la banda es la clave de la ilusión. Le quitamos la banda, y seremos capaces de tener nuestra fotografía."

"No estás seguro de eso, y además, ¿Cómo lograrás que se quite la banda?"

"No lo haré. Se la quitaré yo mismo," dijo Column. "Tan pronto como esté sola, la arrinconaré. Entonces le quitaré la banda y tú tomarás la foto. Después salimos corriendo de aquí."

"¡P-pero, no puedes hacer eso!"

Column giró la cabeza abruptamente en dirección a Quick Snap. "¿Podrías repetir eso?"

"Column, es solo una potrilla, no puedes simplemente arrinconarla y quitarle la banda."

"No es una potrilla, ¿O no recuerdas que encontré una carta de indulto de ella en los archivos públicos? Es Nightmare Moon."

"Sí, pero…"

"No dejes que te engañe," dijo Column, colocando un casco en el hombro de su fotógrafo. "Puede verse linda e inocente, pero no lo es. Esa es Nightmare Moon, y toda Equestria merece saber la verdad. Esta es la historia del siglo, y tenemos una oportunidad de revelarla."

"Entonces vamos a revelarla de forma correcta," le contestó Quick Snap. "Hay que esperar y atraparla cuando se quite la banda en su casa, en vez de intentar quitársela aquí. Es decir, si grita, tendremos a la guardia del castillo, tres princesas, y a la unicornio con más poder mágico desde Starswirl el Barbado yendo tras nuestras cabezas como si fuéramos un grupo de lobos de madera."

"¿No escuchaste la parte de 'salimos corriendo de aquí'? Claro que va a gritar, pero esto es lo que tenemos que hacer. Equestria merece saber la verdad," dijo Column, remarcando su determinación golpeando el tocador con su casco.

"Estás obsesionado, y más de lo usual," dijo Quick Snap. Con un rápido movimiento de sus alas, tomó la cámara que había escondido bajo su atuendo y la colocó sobre el tocador. "Y no voy a ayudarte a atacar físicamente a una potranca, incluso si tenemos oportunidad de escapar.

"Estás solo."

En ese momento Quick Snap se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Column lo seguía de cerca, usando su magia para tomar a Quick Snap por la cola. "Si me delatas—"

"No voy a detenerte, Column," dijo Quick Snap con frialdad. Miró hacia atrás y jaló su cola, liberándola de la magia de Column. "Es solo que ya no voy a ayudarte."

"Bien, espero que disfrutes tomar fotos y en bodas y fiestas de quince años por el resto de tu vida. ¿Sabes qué? Porque aquí nos separamos, y puedes olvidarte de compartir el crédito."

"Puedes quedártelo," dijo Quick Snap antes de dar otro paso. Pronto este ya había salido por la puerta, dejando a Column a punto de explotar.

Column, sin embargo, no vaciló. No permitió que la pérdida de su fotógrafo y amigo por dos años lo afectara. No podía permitir que le afectara, no estando tan cerca. Volvió a sentarse en el tocador, tomó la cámara, y comenzó a esconderla dentro de su propio atuendo.

Él revelaría la historia solo. La haría pública y todos sabrían la verdad. Todos sabrían sobre la injusticia que se había llevado a cabo a puertas cerradas por sus princesas. Conseguiría la foto de Nyx que necesitaba, y esperaría hasta que todos los ponis que pudieran ayudarla estuvieran en el escenario.

Esperaría por la escena de los windigos.

* * *

Nyx asomó lentamente la cabeza por la orilla, mirando hacia abajo desde la pasarela sobre el escenario. Estaba ahí con Shining y Cadance, observando la escena de la cueva. Rainbow Dash arrastraba a Fluttershy por el escenario, usando su casco para dibujar una línea en la metafórica tierra. Poco después, todas estarían peleando, gritando, y pronto las líderes serian congeladas.

En general, tomaría cerca de un minuto, tal vez dos, antes de que Cadance y Shining Armor tuvieran que hacer su aparición, y Nyx los había colocado en su sitio con la cantidad de tiempo perfecta para prepararse.

"Nyx, ten cuidado. No te gustaría caerte."

Retirando la cabeza rápidamente de la orilla, Nyx miró a Cadance justo cuando la princesa se elevaba de la pasarela, como una pluma en el viento. Se colocó en posición, aleteando con cuidado para no mover las cortinas ni ninguna parte del set. Shining Armor también se elevó en el aire, aunque su vuelo era asistido por un unicornio mirándolo detrás de bambalinas.

Entonces el momento llegó, el momento donde Cadance y Shining debían revelarse. Nyx se mordió el labio, pero después sonrió mientras Cadance lo hacía mucho mejor de lo que había hecho en los ensayos de la tarde. Soltando un relincho de windigo de calidad, ella y Shining descendieron hacia el escenario. El sonido le dio escalofríos a muchos en la audiencia. No era tan bueno como el de Celestia, pero era mucho mejor que los sonidos para asustar potros que Cadance había usado antes.

Y, a pesar de la advertencia de Cadance, Nyx asomó la cabeza por el barandal de la pasarela, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras veía la escena debajo. Twilight abrazó a Fluttershy y Applejack en el centro del escenario mientras las luces comenzaban a disminuir y a reducirse en tamaño, como si el frio y helado efecto de la magia de los windigos las estuviera encerrando.

El escenario se volvía cada vez más oscuro mientras Twilight, Applejack y Fluttershy actuaban sus partes. Y el peligro parecía estar cada vez más cerca. Nyx había visto la escena muchas veces esa tarde, pero seguía siendo muy tensa, al menos para ella. Pronto, solo un punto de luz permanecía, y el poni operando la lámpara estaba reduciendo el tamaño para que enfocara solo a las tres yeguas en el escenario.

Fue entonces cuando la pasarela se sacudió un poco, haciendo que Nyx se estremeciera y se alejara de la orilla. Por instinto, miró sobre su hombro, y su corazón casi se detiene al ver a un semental detrás de ella. Estaba vestido como uno de los actores, como un poni de tierra, pero ella podía ver claramente el brillo de su cuerno. Ese mismo brillo comenzaba a tomar la banda de su cabeza, y el poni también sacaba algo de su pecho.

"No más escondites, Nightmare Moon."

La pronunciación de su nombre _original_ hizo que Nyx entrara en pánico. Se dio la vuelta y huyó, intentando correr tan rápido como se lo permitían sus cascos. La banda se soltó de su cabeza, siento tirada por la magia del semental. Como la nieve en un fuerte viento, el pelaje blanco que la escondía desapareció, revelando su color natural, negro profundo.

Quitarle la banda, sin embargo, no era suficiente para el semental. Nyx sintió las vibraciones en la pasarela y escuchó el golpeteo de cascos sobre el metal. Aunque, eso era algo muy malo. El encargado de escenario le había advertido una docena de veces que no corriera en las pasarelas.

¿Por qué? Porque eran temporales. El escenario completo era una construcción temporal, justo como el balcón temporal por el que Pinkie Pie había estado tan emocionada. Estaba hecho para usarse en una sala del castillo solo durante la obra de los Corazones Cálidos y después de eso sería retirado. No estaba hecho para soportar la misma fuerza y castigo que un escenario real, y Nyx sintió que la pasarela dio un pequeño quejido bajo sus cascos.

El pequeño temblor causo que su perseguidor trastabillara, y el impacto de su caída causo que Nyx tropezara y se golpeara contra el barandal. Sin embargo, se volvió a levantar tan rápido como pudo y continuó su escape, pero podía escuchar y sentir que el semental también continuaba su persecución. La pesadez de sus cascos enviaba ondas de vibración a través del metal, debilitando cada vez más lo que quedaba de la estructura de soporte de la pasarela. Nyx giró en una esquina, siguiendo el camino de la estructura suspendida. Era de forma rectangular, y eventualmente después de dos vueltas terminaba en las escaleras que conducían al área de vestuario. Hacia allá era hacia donde Nyx se dirigía, era donde esperaba encontrar a alguien que la ayudara. Pero el semental seguía persiguiéndola. Podía sentir la pasarela temblando mientras él daba la vuelta en la esquina justo detrás de ella, y, en su momento de pánico, Nyx no pudo evitar voltear.

Eso fue un error.

El semental había levantado el objeto que llevaba. Nyx escuchó un clic, y en ese momento sus ojos fueron atacados con un resplandor brillante. Gritó y cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero no dejo de galopar. La orilla de la pasarela se acercaba rápidamente, y Nyx corrió directo hacia la orilla. Instintivamente, cuando Nyx sintió que sus cascos se quedaban sin suelo, abrió sus alas. Y sus pequeñas alas aletearon con dificultad, intentando mantenerse en el aire, pero aún no tenían la fuerza.

Repiqueteos y golpeteos metálicos comenzaron a reverberar por toda la sala. Un grito de "Mi Cola Tiembla" llenó el aire, causando que Twilight y sus amigas se dispersaran mientras las luces, colgadas en la pasarela, comenzaban a caer hacia el escenario. Cadance tomó a Shining con su propia magia y voló alejándose del colapso. La audiencia miraba con horror. Los ponis operando las luces rápidamente encendieron a máxima potencia las lámparas, iluminando el escenario.

La pasarela cayó contra el escenario como un meteorito contra la tierra. Quebró la madera, creando un enorme agujero y dañando algo de la piedra fina bajo el escenario. El riel que soportaba la cortina, la cual compartía algunos puntos de anclaje con la pasarela, se desprendió. Las grandes y pesadas piezas de tela roja cayeron, cubriendo los pedazos de metal mientras al mismo tiempo hacían caer las coronas y luces que decoraban el exterior del escenario.

Fue un desastre que ocurrió en segundos, pero parecía que había ocurrido en cámara lenta para los ponis en la audiencia.

El polvo comenzó a levantarse y un silencio sepulcral llenó la sala. Todos parecían contener la respiración, con sus mentes intentando comprender lo que acababan de ver. Las luces se concentraron en la pasarela desplomada, la cual estaba cubierta con las cortinas del escenario como una manta cubriendo a un poni en el hospital.

Todo estaba inmóvil, todo estaba en silencio, excepto por una cosa.

Un poco de movimiento permanecía en el escenario, y una de las luces se movió para enfocarlo. Era una cuerda, de la cual colgaba la luna de madera. La cuerda se movia hacia un lado y hacia otro débilmente, como el péndulo de un enorme reloj. La luz comenzó a recorrer la cuerda hacia abajo, comenzando a iluminar la luna que milagrosamente seguía atada.

Sentada sobre la luna, y aferrándose a la cuerda mientras lágrimas de terror salían de sus ojos, estaba Nyx.

* * *

La Princesa Luna salió de la sala donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, en la cual Celestia intentaba calmar a los ponis que habían estado en la audiencia. El salón de la obra, por otro lado, se encontraba bajo completo control de la guardia real. Médicos revisaban a todos los que habían estado en escena. Afortunadamente, nadie había salido herido excepto por un semental que había sido encontrado entre los restos de la pasarela. Estaba inconsciente, tenía una rodilla hinchada, y le faltaba un diente, pero había sido llevado al ala médica del castillo para tratamiento.

La Princesa Luna le dijo unas cuantas palabras amables a ponis que pasaban a su lado. Algunos de los actores y actrices se abrazaban unos a otros para darse ánimos mientras otros se aferraban a mantas provistas por la guardia. Muchos estaban temblando, con sus mentes y cuerpos intentando procesar lo peligrosamente cerca que habían estado recibir heridas graves o incluso de morir.

Pero nadie se veía tan aturdida como Twilight. Estaba cerca del escenario, en lo que habría sido el frente de la audiencia, abrazando fuertemente a Nyx, quien estaba envuelta en una manta y lloraba en silencio. Las amigas de Twilight, su asistente número uno, su hermano, y su cuñada estaban sentados cerca de ella, pero parecía completamente abstraída de ellos y del resto del mundo a su alrededor. Solo estaba sentada abrazando fuertemente a Nyx, como si la potrilla fuera a desaparecer si la soltaba por un momento.

"Twilight," dijo Luna suavemente, para no asustarla, "¿Cómo están Nyx y tú?"

"Ambas estamos bien," dijo ella, intentando desaparecer el temblor en su voz. "Salí del escenario antes de que la pasarela cayera y Nyx tampoco se lastimó."

"Es bueno escuchar eso," dijo Luna, aunque no pudo permitirse sonreír. "Estoy aliviada al saber que ninguna de ustedes salió lastimada. Pero, debo preguntar, ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Había alguien persiguiéndome en las pasarelas!" dijo Nyx medio gritando, medio llorando.

"¿Quién?"

"¡No lo sé!"

Luna bajó la cabeza y habló con una tranquila y dulce voz, como una suave brisa en una cálida noche de verano. "Está bien Nyx. Lo prometo, estás a salvo ahora." Luna levantó la cabeza y miró a Twilight. "¿Te importaría si me la llevo un momento? La guardia necesita su declaración y creo que sería mejor para todos si soy yo quien habla con ella."

"¿Puedo ir con ella?" preguntó Twilight.

"Por supuesto. De hecho, iba a llevarme a todas tus amigas. He reunido algunas de las sobras de la recepción e hice que las llevaran a un pequeño salón de descanso que está cerca. Imagino que todas se sentirán mucho mejor una vez que tengan oportunidad de comer y beber algo, y eso me permitirá escuchar la historia de todas."

Twilight asintió, incapaz de negar que algo dulce sonaba muy bien en ese momento. Dejó que Nyx pudiera separarse de ella antes de ponerse de pie. Entonces Twilight se unió al resto de sus amigas. Pronto, el grupo comenzaba a seguir a Luna, una marcha que no fue ignorada.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntó Shining.

"Probablemente la Princesa Luna solo quiere hablar con ellas," respondió Cadance, manteniendo los ojos cerrados mientras Shining usaba una toalla húmeda para limpiar el maquillaje de windigo de su rostro. Shining aún llevaba todo su atuendo puesto, pero había insistido en ayudarla primero antes de quitarse su propio maquillaje. Era un gesto amable que Cadance apreció. Habían sido los más cercanos a la pasarela cuando esta cayó, los más cercanos a ser aplastados. Era algo un poco perturbador.

"Bien, hermosa como siempre," dijo Shining con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, cariño. Ven, déjame limpiar tu cara ahora." Cadence tomó la toalla que tenía él y la sumergió en el tazón de agua que Shining había llevado para facilitar la limpieza.

"Gracias," dijo Shining, solo para hacer a un lado la toalla con el casco. "Pero, la verdad quiero darle un vistazo a algo."

"¿Ver qué?"

Shining se puso de pie, estirando las patas un momento antes de darse la vuelta y trotar hacia el escenario. "No estoy seguro de si esto fue un accidente."

Cadance no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. También se puso de pie y siguió a Shining hacia el escenario. Había unos cuantos guardias vigilando y unos cuantos más caminando por ahí, investigando cosas. Técnicamente, ellos debían ser los únicos en el escenario, pero ninguno reprochó a Cadance y Shining mientras estos rodeaban la pasarela caída.

Shining echó la cabeza hacia atrás, usando su cuerno para encender una luz. Iluminó el techo del escenario y enfocó a los lugares donde la pasarela había estado anclada. "Cadance, ¿puedes levitarme hacia allá arriba para poder mirar de cerca?"

"Por supuesto," respondió ella antes de usar su magia. Pronto, Cadance sostenía a Shining, permitiéndole flotar cerca de las vigas superiores del escenario mientras él usaba la luz de su cuerno para inspeccionar de cerca muchos de los puntos de anclaje de la pasarela. Él no dijo nada mientras trabajaba, pero el ceño fruncido que crecía en su rostro preocupó a Cadance.

Veinte minutos después, Shining le hizo una seña a Cadance para que lo bajara. "Entonces, ¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó ella.

"Muchos de los tornillos que aseguraban la pasarela se rompieron o fueron arrancados," respondió Shining mientras aterrizaba en el escenario.

"Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Se desplomó."

"Sí, pero no por sí sola," dijo Shining Armor. "Recuerda, durante los ensayos, algunos de los técnicos revisaron la pasarela por seguridad antes de que subiéramos. Si la pasarela hubiera estado a punto de caerse así como así, ellos habrían notado que algo estaba mal. No, creo que alguien derribo la pasarela."

"¿Pero quién haría eso?" Cadance no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Quién pudo hacer algo así sin que nadie lo notara?"

"Nyx pudo," dijo Shining con frialdad.

La quijada de Cadance se abrió por completo debido al shock de escuchar las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su esposo. Con un solo movimiento rápido se colocó a su lado, susurrando mientras lo regañaba. "Shining, es tu sobrina de quien hablas."

"No, no lo es," dijo Shining.

Cadance miró detrás suyo, notando que unos cuantos guardias estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar. Volvió a mirar a Shining, haciéndole una seña para que la siguiera. Se metieron detrás del escenario, en el área de vestidores. Algunos de los espejos de los tocadores se habían quebrado debido al impacto de la pasarela contra el escenario, y parte del maquillaje había caído al suelo. Sin embargo, le dio a la pareja la privacidad que Cadance sentía que necesitaban.

"Ignorando el ultimo comentario que hiciste, ¿Cómo rayos pudo Nyx derribar la pasarela?" preguntó Cadance, girando sobre sus cascos para encarar a Armor.

"Pudo haberlo hecho de la misma forma que tú lo harías, con su magia," contestó Shining. "Un alicornio fácilmente tiene la fuerza para arrancar esos tornillos."

"¿Qué magia? Tuvo problemas levantando una servilleta esta mañana."

"Cadance, no caigas en su juego. Esa potranca aún es Nightmare Moon, y ha intentado sabotear Corazones Cálidos desde que llegó."

"¿¡Cuándo ha tratado de sabotear algo!?"

"Oh, no lo sé, estuvo esa pequeña pelea a gritos que tuvo con la hija de Print Press en el banquete. Los leños de los Corazones Cálidos de mi padre se incendiaron después de que Nyx le preguntó a Twilight si podían salir a quemar su pequeño pedazo de madera que compraron con Lumber Jack. Ahora ocurre esto, casi matándote a ti y arruinando la tradición favorita de la Princesa Celestia."

"Esto es una locura," dijo Cadance, levantando un casco y colocándolo en el hombro de Shining. "El fuego probablemente inició porque no pude extinguir bien la madera."

"O porque Nyx las distrajo a las dos y lanzó un pedazo de madera ardiendo a la pila de leños."

Cadance abrió la boca para protestar, solo para recordar que Nyx las había distraído por un momento. Había dicho que escuchaba algo, lo que las hizo apartar la mirada del asador. Cadance, sin embargo, sacudió la cabeza. No, Nyx había escuchado algo, las campanas a la distancia. "¡Esto es una locura!" dijo firmemente antes de mirar a Shining. "Escúchate a ti mismo. ¿Por qué querría Nyx arruinar los Corazones Cálidos?"

"Para tenernos a todos bajo su hechizo de nuevo," dijo Shining con firmeza. "Cuando vi al Dr. Brain Trust por segunda vez, para mi siguiente examen, le pregunté si existía alguna forma de poder protegerme contra otro lavado de cerebro. Me habló de algunos contrahechizos, pero también me dijo cómo funcionan los hechizos de control mental.

"No es fácil influenciar la mente de un poni. Debes ser un unicornio muy talentoso en la magia para intentar la mayoría de ellos y la mayoría de los hechizos tienen síntomas cuando tratas de usarlos sobre alguien con una mente saludable, como los dolores de cabeza que tuve debido a la reina changeling. Pero, el Dr. Brain Trust también dijo que hay otros hechizos, que trabajan más sutilmente y no requieren mucha magia para ser utilizados."

"Pero para hacerlos funcionar," continuo Shining, "debes quebrar a un poni."

"¿A qué te refieres con quebrarlos?" preguntó Cadance.

"Quebrarlos mentalmente, justo como mi madre se quebró después del banquete. Recuerda, ella estaba prácticamente tirada en la cama cuando nos fuimos al mercado. Estaba vulnerable mentalmente, y entonces cuando regresamos dice que se siente mejor porque Nyx vino y paso tiempo con ella. Esa es la motivación de Nightmare Moon. Está intentando arruinar los Corazones Cálidos con la esperanza de quebrarnos y poder lavarnos el cerebro de nuevo."

"Shining, piénsalo. Si eso fuera cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no le ha pasado algo horrible a Twilight en los últimos meses?"

"Porque a Twilight ya le lavaron el cerebro. Ha estado bajo su efecto desde que todo este desastre comenzó."

"¿Crees que me lavaron el cerebro?"

Shining y Cadence se dieron la vuelta, viendo a Twilight de pie en una brecha entre las cortinas que separaban el área de vestidores del resto del escenario. Sus cejas estaban arqueadas y su boca estaba apretada en una mueca. La última vez que había mirado de una forma tan desaprobatoria a Shining fue cuando se enteró de su boda por una invitación.

"Twilie, creí que estabas con la Princesa Luna."

"Lo estaba, pero terminó de hablar con nosotras así que regresamos al auditorio."

"¿Y dónde está Nyx?" preguntó Cadance, estirando su cuello para mirar detrás de Twilight. "¿Ella no escuchó—"

"No, hice que se sentara con Rarity mientras yo venía a buscarlos a ustedes dos," respondió Twilight. "Ahora, ¿qué es todo eso de que me lavaron el cerebro?"

"Shining cree que Nyx provocó el accidente," explicó Cadance, dándole su propia mirada desaprobatoria a su esposo.

Twilight se quedó pasmada por un momento antes de apretar mucho los labios. "¡¿Estás loco?!"

"Eso es lo que le he estado preguntando," murmuró Cadance en voz baja.

Shining dio un paso hacia adelante, con su nariz resoplando. "No me hables como si esto no hubiera pasado antes, ¿o ya te olvidaste de los Hijos de las Pesadillas?"

"Ese fue Spell Nexus, Shining," dijo Twilight.

"Ese fue Spell Nexus siendo controlado por una parte de Nightmare Moon."

"¡Una parte que Nyx destruyó!"

"¿Y quién puede verificar eso?" preguntó Shining. "¿Qué evidencia tenemos de que las cosas de verdad pasaron en la forma en la que dijo Nightmare Moon? ¿Cómo sabemos que no tomó de nuevo esa parte de ella?"

"¡Ella salvó a Ponyville! ¡Liberó a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna! ¡Renunció al trono!" respondió Twilight.

"¿Y cómo sabes que eso no fue parte de su plan?" preguntó Shining antes de señalar a Cadance. "Las fuerzas de Nightmare Moon sabían que Cadance planeaba una rebelión. El corazón de cristal borró al Rey Sombra en el olvido; ¿Quién dice que no pudiera hacerle lo mismo a ella? Incluso si no pudiera, Cadance pudo haber levantado a todo el reino en rebelión tan pronto como ella o alguien más descubriera cómo mover el sol y la luna. El reinado de Nightmare Moon no iba a ser aceptado nunca."

"Pero," continuó Shining, "¿Qué tal si Nightmare Moon hizo legal su estadía? ¿Qué tal si fingió su arrepentimiento para intentar dominar de nuevo, esta vez sin nadie que se opusiera a su reinado? ¿Quién se rebelaría si el trono le fuera otorgado por las princesas una vez que ella supuestamente recuperara sus poderes?"

"Shining, toda esta teoría tuya se basa en la idea de que Nyx ha estado intentando lavarnos el cerebro y que ya lo hizo con Twilight," dijo Cadance. "Nada le ha ocurrido a Twilight desde que Nyx renunció al trono. No ha tenido algún colapso mental de ningún tipo, ¿así que cómo exactamente hizo Nyx para lavarle el cerebro?"

"Nightmare Moon no le lavó el cerebro a Twilight en los últimos meses. Fue la primavera pasada, cuando Spell Nexus utilizó una gota de la sangre de Twilight para regresar a Nightmare Moon a la vida."

"¡¿Qué?!" gritó Twilight.

"¡Piénsalo!" le respondió Shining con un grito. "He leído los reportes, Twilie. Les dijiste a los guardias que llevaste a Nightmare Moon a tu casa porque no estabas segura de quién era, que no querías enviarla con Celestia hasta que te aseguraras de que era, con seguridad, Nightmare Moon. Entonces, comenzaste a cuidarla, y después comenzaste a preocuparte por ella.

"¿Qué tal si todo eso fue causado por un hechizo de control mental hecho por Spell Nexus o incluso la misma Nightmare Moon? ¿Qué tal si la sangre le dio a Nightmare Moon el poder para controlarte, para influenciarte? ¡Por lo que sabemos, la única razón por la que te preocupas por ella, la única razón por la que no puedes ver el evidente peligro, es por un hechizo!"

"¡Shining!" gritó Cadance.

"¡Sabes que tiene sentido, Cadance!" le respondió él. "Cuando la reina changeling me lavó el cerebro ignoré todo lo que estaba mal en ella. Solo creía que estabas nerviosa por la boda."

"¡Pero no pudieron lavarle el cerebro a Twilight para que amara a Nyx!"

"¡Lo dice la alicornio que reparte amor como si fueran dulces baratos del día de los Corazones Cálidos!" le gritó Shining a su esposa. "Ustedes dos simplemente no quieren admitirlo. La única razón por la que Twilight cuidó de Nightmare Moon, la única razón por la que se preocupa por ella ahora, es. Por. Un. ¡Hechizo!"

"¡CÁLLATE!"

El cuerno de Twilight estaba brillando, y su melena y cola flotaban debido a la repentina oleada de magia motivada por ira que emanaba de ella. Pero, antes de que se transformara en su forma de ira, Twilight se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pisotear. Pisoteó en círculos. Una pequeña parte de su mente veía la lógica de Shining. Spell Nexus era un unicornio brillante, Celestia tenía todos los registros del hechizo de resurrección sellados y los ponis que sabían de él habían jurado silencio. No había forma de saber exactamente para qué era la gota de sangre en el ritual.

Pero entonces la mente de Twilight salió de su trance. "¡No!" gritó ella, girando y pisoteando mientras se colocaba de frente a Shining Armor. "¡No me importa lo que pienses! Aun no puedo perdonarme por dejar que la Princesa Celestia me convenciera de que Nyx era un peligro, y no voy a dudar de ella ahora."

"Pero Twilie," intentó protestar Shining mientras Twilight se daba la vuelta y pisoteaba alejándose de él.

"¡No me digas 'Twilie', Shining!" le gritó mientras llegaba a las cortinas. "Nyx es mi hija, te guste o no. ¡Y, hasta que cambies tu actitud, no quiero que estés cerca de ella o de mí!" entonces volvió a mirarlo, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos llenos de ira. "Nyx y yo nos vamos a casa, de vuelta a Ponyville. ¡Espero que tengan una feliz noche de los Corazones Cálidos sin nosotras!"

Twilight no volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Paso a través de las cortinas, intentando regresar al escenario, y después al auditorio, solo para encontrarse con una impactada Rarity de pie al otro lado de las cortinas. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras las dos unicornios se veían entre sí. Twilight comenzó a secarse las lágrimas rápidamente. "¿¡Rarity!?" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"N-nosotras veníamos a buscarte. Los guardias le han pedido a todos que salgan para asegurar la sala."

"¿Nosotras?" preguntó Twilight, arqueando una ceja.

Rarity asintió, comenzando a mirar sobre su hombro. "Bueno, sí. Nyx y yo—" Rarity se congeló. Nyx había estado justo detrás de ella, manteniéndose cerca después de lo que había pasado. Pero ahora, había desaparecido. En un parpadeo, Rarity y Twilight galoparon por el escenario. Se detuvieron justo en la orilla de este, mirando hacia el auditorio, el cual estaba prácticamente vacío. La guardia guiaba a unos cuantos y últimos ponis hacia la salida. Spike y el resto de sus amigas esperaban con Twilight Velvet y Night Light en la primera hilera.

Pero Nyx no se veía por ningún lado.

"Rarity," comenzó a decir Twilight, con un temblor en su voz. "¿Qué tanto escucharon tú y Nyx?"

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	7. Un diente y una camara

Un diente y una cámara

La noche era agradable en Canterlot, una noche ideal para la mayoría de las celebraciones de la Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos. Era lo suficientemente cálida como para que los ponis estuvieran al aire libre, para ir a fiestas y para una reunión familiar. La sensación que daba el aire, sin embargo, era lo suficientemente fría como para que una vez que algún poni llegara a su destino, todo lo que ese poni quisiera fuera ir a un lugar cálido y disfrutar de una gran taza de chocolate caliente.

Pero para algunos ponis, su gélida caminata por el exterior no era corta y no parecía tener final. Temblando, Applejack se ajustó el sombrero para que le cubriera las orejas, y se apretó la chaqueta que llevaba alrededor del cuerpo. El abrigo era de un sirviente de casi el doble de su tamaño, pero no se quejó.

Justo ahora, ella y todos los demás tenían mayores preocupaciones que una chaqueta que no le quedaba.

Deteniéndose en la cima de una colina de los jardines del castillo, Applejack levantó un casco hacia su boca y gritó, "Nyx."

El sonido de cascos en la nieve detrás de ella hizo que Applejack volteara hacia su costado. Habia ido en pareja con Twilight Velvet, quien probablemente debía haberse quedado dentro del castillo. Su melena estaba desaliñada, y era una combinación de nervios, frustración, y pánico. Era algo similar a cuando Twilight había temido a retrasarse al entregar su reporte de amistad, probando que realmente era la hija de Velvet.

Applejack la esperó, mirando mientras Velvet llegaba a la cima de la colina lentamente. Cada uno de sus pasos parecía difícil y lento, como si llevara zapatos de concreto. "Vamos, Velvet. Tú eres la que debería ir al frente. Conoces los alrededores del castillo mejor que yo."

"Perdón," dijo Velvet, llegando finalmente a la cima de la colina. Estaba envuelta en su propio abrigo, y el maquillaje que llevaba en la recepción de la obra había sido retirado, primero por lágrimas de miedo, después por una servilleta húmeda.

"Escucha Velvet, ninguno de nosotros pensará mal de ti si decides quedarte dentro," dijo Applejack. "Tenemos muchos ojos por aquí. La encontraremos."

"No, quiero ayudar a buscar," dijo Velvet, dando un paso para bajar la cima de la colina. "Yo también estoy preocupada por ella."

Velvet y Applejack llegaron hasta un kiosko que era uno de los muchos monumentos en los jardines del castillo. Era como la escena de una postal. El kiosko y el suelo a su alrededor estaban cubiertos por una gruesa y suave capa de nieve, pero el espacio debajo del techo del kiosko estaba limpio. Era un espacio al que la pareja entró con gusto, con sus cascos repicando contra la madera mientras se tomaban un momento para sacudirse la nieve de las piernas.

"¡Nyx!" volvió a gritar Applejack, con su voz uniéndose a otras más en la noche. Rainbow Dash y Cadance estaban en el aire con la guardia pegaso, y Rarity estaba con Night Light buscando en otra parte del castillo. También había una docena de grupos de guardias afuera, e incluso más revisando el interior del castillo. Era una búsqueda sistemática que había comenzado casi tan pronto como Twilight se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Nyx.

Y Pinkie Pie—

"¡Oye, Applejack! ¿Sabías que te ves graciosa de cabeza?"

Y, por supuesto, Pinkie Pie estaba buscando de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo: al azar. Applejack y Velvet ya se habían cruzado con la rosa poni fiestera una vez, pero ahora estaba en el techo del kiosko, colgando su cabeza hacia abajo desde la orilla.

"Oye Pinkie, ¿Todavía no la encuentran?" preguntó Applejack.

"No, aún no," respondio ella, con su sonrisa desapareciendo por un momento. Sin embargo, su expresión de felicidad pronto regresó, retomando su fuerza. "Pero la encontraremos, sé que lo haremos. Soy la mejor jugadora de escondidas en Ponyville, y—"

Una bola de nieve viajo por el aire, chocando contra el rostro de Pinkie y causando que cayera del techo junto con una pequeña avalancha de nieve. La bola de nieve había sido lanzada por Velvet, quien estaba temblando. "¿¡La seguridad de mi familia es solo un juego para ti!?"

"Oye, tranquila," dijo Applejack, colocándose rapidaente entre las dos ponis. Se giró hacia Velvet y puso uno de sus cascos en su hombro. "Escucha, terroncito, Pinkie Pie no quería ser irrespetuosa. Está ayudando a buscar, justo como el resto de nosotros, pero lo hace a su manera. Y créame, apostaría a que Pinkie Pie será quien encuentre a Nyx."

Velvet bufó un poco, pero después frunció el ceño y asintió. Applejack le dio palmadas en la espalda para hacerla sentir mejor, y después miró en la dirección de Pinkie Pie. "Oye, ¿estás bien?"

Pinkie Pie salió de la pila de nieve como el confeti saliendo de un aguafiestas y asintió. Tenía una barba de nieve, y grandes y pobladas cejas de nieve, pero no hizo nada para sacudírselas mientras miraba a Applejack. "Síp, estoy tan bien como un balde de heno."

"Entonces sigamos buscando," dijo Applejack.

Pinkie Pie puso un casco en su cabeza, saludando a Applejack de forma militar. "Lo haré, mon-capitan." En ese momento salio completamente de la nieve y salto hacia otra pila de nieve. Applejack vio un rastro de nieve removida alejándose de la pila, una señal de que Pinkie estaba cavando un túnel bajo la nieve.

"¿Cómo puede estar tan… feliz?" preguntó Velvet mientras se detenía junto a Applejack.

"Creo que ser el Elemento de la Risa tiene algo que ver," respondió Applejack, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Pero no la malentiendas. Está tan preocupada como el resto de nosotros, y está poniendo el mismo esfuerzo para encontrar a Nyx. Rayos, si no fuera por ella y su Pinkie Sentido, la pasarela probablemente me hubiera caído encima a mí y a mis amigas."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Recuerdas haber escuchado a alguien gritar 'mi cola tiembla' antes de que todo se cayera?"

Velvet tuvo que pensarlo por un momento, pero asintió. "Lo recuerdo."

"Esa fue Pinkie. Tiene ese sexto sentido que le dice cuando algo está a punto de pasar, y sintió que algo iba a caer. Y en Ponyville, cuando la cola de Pinkie tiembla, es mejor hacerle caso."

"¿Pero qué habría pasado si no hubiera gritado? Twilight y Shining y Cadence… todas ustedes estaban en el escenario. Y, si la pasarela hubiera caído sobre ustedes, podrían haber—"

"Terroncito," dijo Applejack, tratando de ser tan amable como le era posible, "Sé lo que casi ocurrió. Probablemente no podré dormir bien por una semana por lo que casi ocurrió. Pero no podemos cambiar eso, y no podemos pensar en eso en este momento. Nyx aún está perdida, y debemos encontrarla. Ahora vamos, sigamos buscando."

* * *

En silencio, como la luna en el cielo, Luna permanecía en la sala de la obra, la cual había sido abandonada cuando comenzó la búsqueda de Nyx. La pasarela aún yacía en el suelo amontonada, un fragmento central de la destrucción que había arruinado la disfrutable obra. Observaba mientras Shining Armor limpiaba el desastre, usando su magia para desensamblar y quebrar la pasarela, colocando las piezas en un costado de la sala.

Luna había _solicitado_ que Shining se quedará para _investigar_ el accidente mientras ella supervisaba. A Shining le había tomado menos de un segundo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero no protestó por su castigo. Se había quedado a trabajar diligentemente, comenzando a quebrar y desensamblar la pasarela caída. Sin embargo, Luna no le había pedido a Shining que se quedara con ella a solas solo por castigo. Quería una oportunidad de escuchar su versión de la historia en persona. También creía que era mejor si Twilight y Cadance tenían algo de tiempo para calmarse.

Ninguna de las dos quería ver, ni se diga hablarle, a Shining por el momento.

"¿Y tú crees que la sangre tomada de Twilight durante el hechizo inicial de alguna manera se usó para embrujarla?"

Shining asintió, apretando los dientes, y arrancó un pedazo de metal desde la pila de escombros. "Así es," dijo calmadamente antes de arrojar el pedazo a la pila que había formado fuera del escenario. "Busqué en los archivos del imperio de cristal. Es difícil de hacer, pero esa clase de control mental sutil puede ser muy efectivo y difícil de detectar, en gran parte porque el hechizo no actúa sobre el poni que quieres controlar. Actúa sobre algo más, sobre algo que quieres que el otro rompa, proteja, o incluso que se preocupe por ese algo."

"Sí," confirmó Luna, "esa clase de magia existe. Tu hermana causo un alboroto en Ponyville con el hechizo 'Querer y Necesitar', el cual es una versión mucho más extrema de lo que tú describes. Pero, Shining, ¿Honestamente crees que elegiste el mejor momento para expresar tus temores?"

"No. Probablemente elegí el peor momento," dijo con un suspiro mientras arrojaba otro pedazo a la pila. "Quería esperar hasta después de las fiestas. Quería que esta fuera una buena noche de los Corazones Cálidos para Cadance, y sabia que eso no pasaría si intentaba hablar con Twilight sobre Nyx. Sabia que iba a enojarse. Pero cuando la pasarela se desplomó, cuando Nyx intento lastimar a Twilight y Cadance, solo… solo no pude seguir esperando."

"Aún asumes que Nyx es la causa de que la pasarela cayera."

"¿¡Quién más pudo haber sido!?" preguntó Shining, deteniendo su trabajo. "La sala estaba oscura cuando ocurrió. Si hubiera sido alguien de la audiencia, habríamos visto el brillo de su cuerno. Y Nyx estaba arriba, en la pasarela, sola. Subió allí conmigo y con Cadance y seguía ahí cuando salimos a escena."

"Estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto no es suficiente para declarar a alguien culpable, Shining. Como previo Capitán de la Guardia, sabes que necesitamos evidencia."

Shining puso de nuevo su atención en la pila, con su cuerno brillando mientras intentaba desprender una pieza particularmente grande de los restos. "Bueno, si ella usó magia, usted sabe también como yo que intentar encontrar evidencia sería como buscar una aguja en un—"

Shining finalmente había podido arrancar un gran pedazo de la pasarela. Pero, en lugar de alejarlo rápidamente del escenario hizo una pausa súbita y ladeo la cabeza. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué encontraste?" preguntó Luna mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el escenario. Observó el enorme agujero en el escenario que había sido revelado. Las orillas estaban dobladas por el impacto, y a través del agujero pudieron ver que gran parte de la pasarela había terminado debajo del escenario. Pero, el objeto que había atraído la atención de Shining no se encontraba en el suelo bajo sus pies. Colgaba precariamente de una parte doblada del escenario.

Luna levitó el pequeño objeto con sumo cuidado, envolviéndolo con su magia. Era una cámara con una correa para colgarse en el cuello, y no era una cámara familiar usada para fotografías de vacaciones y cumpleaños. Era una cámara profesional en buen estado.

"Shining," preguntó Luna, "¿Notaste a alguien tras bambalinas con una cámara?"

"No," respondió él, con su propio cuerno comenzando a brillar. "Y mire, hay algo en el visor."

Luna no pudo evitar arquear una ceja. "¿El qué?"

"La parte por la que mira," dijo Shining mientras su magia extraía el objeto que estaba incrustado en el cristal del visor. Era pequeño, blanco, y tenia pequeñas manchas de sangre. "¿Esto es… un diente?"

Luna tomó el diente con su magia, sosteniéndolo al mismo tiempo junto con la cámara. Se quedó mirando fijamente a estos dos objetos, mientras comenzaba a fruncir el ceño lentamente. Ella creía saber el origen del diente, y de esta forma existía la posibilidad de que también conociera a quién le pertenecía la cámara. Pero, para estar segura, la princesa de la noche comenzó a emitir su magia sobre los dos objetos.

"¿Qué está haciendo, Princesa?"

"Estoy usando un hechizo de adivinación," dijo Luna mientras continuaba usando su magia. "Tu hermana uso un hechizo similar para encontrar la posición bajo tierra del Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna, y deseo encontrar a quién le pertenecen esta cámara y este diente."

"¿Pero no necesita un mapa?"

"Esa es una versión moderna del hechizo de adivinación. En el milenio pasado, cuando Equestria no estaba tan bien mapeada, era común un hechizo de adivinación más rudimentario. Estos objetos encantados no podrán darnos una localización exacta , pero nos guiaran en la dirección correcta."

Luna se giró para quedar de frente a Shining y, sin avisar, colocó la correa de la cámara alrededor de su cuello. "Toma la cámara, ve hacia donde te guie, y detén al poni al que señale. Ese poni sabe algo de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche."

"Pero ¿Cómo es que esta cosa va a guiarme a—" había comenzado a preguntar Shining, solo para sentir un jalón en el cuello. La cámara se había movido hacia la derecha un poco. No era tan fuerte como para que doliera o para causar que Shining tropezara, pero la cámara parecía ser jalada por alguien que quería que tomara una foto de algo en particular. "Olvídelo."

"Es una reacción muy fuerte para lo débil que hice el hechizo de adivinación. El poni al que le pertenece esta cámara sigue cerca del castillo," dijo Luna mientras sostenía el diente con su magia. Con un pequeño destello, como una estrella brillando en el cielo, Luna manifestó una pequeña esfera de cristal alrededor del diente. En ese momento terminó el encantamiento del diente, lo que hizo que este volara hacia un costado de la esfera, señalando hacia el frente y un poco hacia arriba.

"Y parecería que este diente le pertenece a alguien que está incluso más cerca. Shining, cuando hayas detenido al dueño de la cámara llévalo al ala médica, y siéntete libre de interrogarlo en el camino."

"¿Esta segura de que quiere que inicie el interrogatorio?"

Luna abrió sus alas, planeo desde el escenario y aterrizo en el suelo. "Sí, lo estoy, porque la mayor comprensión de cualquier verdad viene cuando la descubres por ti mismo."

* * *

"¡¿Nyx?! ¡¿Nyx?! ¡¿Estás aquí?!"

Twilight atravesó corriendo la puerta principal de la casa de sus padres en el momento en que había podido abrirla. Galopó hacia la sala, con su cuerno emitiendo luz, mirando por todos lados buscando una señal de Nyx. Después fue como rayo hacia la cocina. Desde ahí, galopó hacia el comedor, y de ahí regresó a la sala y subió las escaleras hacia los pisos superiores de la casa. Todo el camino gritaba llamando a Nyx, esperando escuchar una respuesta.

"Oh no, no parece estar aquí," dijo Fluttershy. Ella y Spike atravesaron la puerta principal, adentrándose lentamente en la oscuridad. Twilight no se había molestado en encender ninguna linterna o vela, usando su magia para iluminar el camino. Spike y Fluttershy, sin embargo, no podían usar la misma magia, no cuando Twilight ya había subido rápidamente por las escaleras.

Por eso, Spike avanzó en la oscuridad, y eventualmente encontró la chimenea. Fue fácil para el dragón encender la leña, y pronto sus flamas rosas irradiaban luz y calor hacia toda la habitación. Si las cosas hubieran salido como estaban planeadas, la familia completa y todas las amigas de Twilight habrían regresado a casa. Todas las luces de la casa estarían encendidas. Habrían juegos, risas, bocadillos dulces, y quizá una o dos historias vergonzosas.

Pero ahora esas cosas parecían ser sueños distantes.

Fluttershy cerró la puerta suavemente una vez que Spike había encendido el fuego y caminó hacia la sala. "¿Crees que pueda estar en el patio trasero?"

"No lo está," dijo Twilight mientras entraba por la puerta trasera, dando algunas patadas para quitarse la nieve de los cascos.

"Espera, ¿Qué no habías subido?" preguntó Spike, señalando sobre su hombro con el dedo pulgar.

"Lo hice, pero Nyx no estaba ahí."

"Pero entonces ¿comó es que—"

"Me hice levitar desde la ventana," respondió Twilight mientras cerraba la puerta trasera. "Creí haber visto algo moviéndose en la nieve, y no quería perder tiempo bajando por las escaleras. P-pero… solo era la sombra de esto." Ella sostenía un pequeño pedazo de madera quemado con su magia, el cual temblaba como si ella estuviera a punto de soltarlo. Los labios de Twilight también temblaban, como si no supiera si sonreír o fruncir el ceño al mirar el pedazo de madera.

Pero Fluttershy sabia que hacer. Puso su ala sobre la espalda de Twilight y rápidamente la llevó hacia el sofá. Y fue en el momento correcto, porque las piernas de Twilight perdían fuerza rápidamente. Colapsó en el suave sofá, con su melena crispándose mientras sus nervios la controlaban.

"Todo estará bien, Twilight, la encontraremos," dijo Fluttershy con una voz tranquilizadora.

"Sí, Fluttershy tiene razón," agregó Spike, forzando una sonrisa y un tono de seguridad en su voz. "Todos están ayudando a buscar, incluso la guardia del castillo. La encontraremos."

"¿¡Pero dónde más podría estar!?" preguntó Twilight, gritándole al par como si intentara alzar la voz para hablarle a una multitud. "¿¡Y qué pasará si no la encontramos rápido!? Está frio afuera, y sigue enfriando. Claro, no es una ventisca de los Corazones Cálidos, pero si se queda afuera en la nieve mucho tiempo le podría dar hipotermia o podría congelarse." Twilight apretó los dientes y clavó el rostro en el sofá. "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?"

"No había nada que pudieras hacer," le dijo Fluttershy para hacerla sentir mejor.

Twilight sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. "Podría haber notado que había algo malo con Shining. Debí haberlo notado. Estaba tan callado cuando estaba cerca de Nyx; casi nunca habló con ella. Le hizo a mamá todas esas preguntas cuando regresamos de las compras, y debí haber hablado con él después de lo que paso en la estación."

Twilight levantó la cabeza, solo para volver a azotarla en el sofá. "¡Y no puede tener razón! ¡Está equivocado! ¡No puede tratarse de un hechizo de control mental! ¡¿Por qué diría algo como eso?!"

"Él solo está preocupado, Twilight," dijo Fluttershy, hablando suave y dulcemente a pesar de los gritos de Twilight. "Es el deber de un hermano preocuparse por lo que le ocurre a su hermana menor. Sí, tal vez es un poco… exagerado, pero ¿acaso no hiciste lo mismo durante los ensayos de la boda, cuando creíste que Cadance era mala?"

"¡Pero yo tenia razón! ¡Esa Cadance era malvada! ¡Era una malvada, devoradora de amor, controladora de mentes, reina changeling! ¿¡Estás diciendo que crees que tiene razón!?"

Spike levantó las garras en señal de defensa mientras Twilight miraba fijamente tanto a él como a Fluttershy. "Ey, eso no es lo que estamos diciendo."

"¿¡Entonces qué es lo que intentan decir!?"

"Que deberías ver las cosas desde la perspectiva de Shining," explicó Fluttershy, levantando un casco y poniéndolo suavemente sobre el hombro de Twilight. "Él solo esta preocupado de que lo que le ocurrió a él te este ocurriendo a ti, pero lo superará."

"¿Pero qué pasa si no lo supera?" preguntó Twilight. "No quiero que Nyx crezca con su único tío odiándola, y no quiero que esto arruine mi amistad con Shining. Solo quiero que seamos una familia, como siempre lo hemos sido, pero ¿qué pasa si—"

"Twilight, todo estará bien. Él solo necesita una oportunidad de conocer a Nyx de la forma en que nosotros la conocemos."

"¿Pero qué pasa si no le da una oportunidad?"

"Lo hará," dijo Fluttershy de nuevo, con confianza y una dulce firmeza en su voz. "Todo estará bien."

"Pero qué tal si—"

"Todo estará bien."

"Pero—"

"Todo estará bien."

La simple confianza en la voz de Fluttershy hacia sonar sus palabras como si fueran hechos absolutos, y, como es usual, los hechos le daban paz mental a Twilight. Ella sonrió un poco, agradeciéndole silenciosamente a Fluttershy mientras se giraba para mirar a Spike. "Mándale una carta a la princesa. Dile que no encontramos a Nyx aquí en la casa y pregúntale qué es lo que cree que deberíamos hacer ahora."

Spike asintió y rápidamente comenzó a buscar una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino mientras Fluttershy se quedaba junto a Twilight, mientras continuaba dándole fuerza y esperanza en que las cosas estarían, de hecho, bien.

* * *

"¡Se fue por ahí!"

Quick Snap se movió hacia un costado, dio la vuelta más cerrada que pudo, y continuo volando bajo. Jadeo buscando aire y puso toda la fuerza que pudo en sus alas. Dio vuelta en intersecciones, retrocedió dos veces, e hizo todo lo que pudo para escapar de los guardias pegaso que lo perseguían a toda velocidad.

Pero lo estaban alcanzando. Cada vez que miraba hacia atrás sobre su hombro estos parecían acercase cada vez más. Había estado a dos manzanas de distancia cuando Shining Armor salió de las puertas del castillo con otros dos guardias junto a él. Quick Snap no estaba seguro de cómo era que Shining Armor sabía dónde se estaba escondiendo mientras esperaba a Column. Pero, de alguna forma, Shining sabia exactamente donde buscar, y así era como había comenzado la persecución.

Mirando hacia atrás de nuevo, Quick Snap se dio cuenta de que los guardias se habían acercado todavía más. Unos cuantos minutos más y lo atraparían. Y eso si sus alas no le fallaban por el cansancio. No era un deportista. No era alguien temerario o un volador de carreras. Era un fotógrafo que necesitaba volar más alrededor de Canterlot todos los días y dejar el heno frito.

Jadeando pesadamente, Quick Snap dio otra vuelta cerrada en una calle cualquiera. Ya no tenia que voltear hacia atrás. Podía escuchar el aleteo de los guardias, y estaban cerca. No podía vencerlos. Tenia que hacer algo más. ¿Qué haría Column? Él era quien siempre ideaba un plan, como aquel en la estación de tren. Sí, Column llevaría a los guardias bajo algún techo y les dejaría caer la nieve, o engañaría a los guardias de alguna forma para que chocaran con un poni de nieve.

 _Pffft_

Tal vez no era un plan de la calidad de los que hacia Column, pero lanzar una bola de nieve era todo lo que se le había ocurrido a Quick Snap. Y, de puro milagro, había funcionado. Uno de los dos guardias que lo estaba persiguiendo, aquel al que golpeó en el rostro, cayó al suelo cubierto de nieve golpeándose contra un fuerte de nieve construido por potros y potrancas.

Eso dejó un solo guardia, y Quick Snap recogió más nieve con el casco mientras daba otra vuelta cerrada. No sabia cómo es que los ponis de tierra vivían solo con sus cascos. Un unicornio podía hacer una bola de nieve con su magia. Un pegaso podía usar sus alas, pero los ponis de tierra solo tenían sus cascos. Sin embargo, a pesar de la dificultad de intentar hacer una bola de nieve solo con sus cascos, Quick Snap tenia otra bola helada lista para el guardia que quedaba.

Aunque no la lanzó de inmediato. El guardia estaría esperando eso. No, Quick Snap siguió volando, aun intentando escapar con el poder de sus alas. El guardia continuaba acercándose, y él lo sintió. Una pata delantera se aferró a sus patas traseras.

"¡Alto! ¡En el nombre de la—" _Pffffft_

Quick Snap golpeó al segundo guardia directamente en la nariz con la bola de nieve que llevaba. El guardia retrocedió, tosiendo y escupiendo debido a la nieve que le había entrado en la boca mientras se rascaba los ojos con sus cascos. Esa era toda la abertura que Quick Snap necesitaba. Giró bruscamente en un callejón estrecho, voló unas cuantas calles, y se escondió detrás de unos cuantos botes de basura. Después se esforzó por silenciar su respiración mientras agudizaba su oído.

Escuchó al guardia al que acababa de golpear gritando y escuchó otra voz que le respondía. Se atrevió a dar un vistazo. Uno de los guardias alejándose de la calle y volando hacia el cielo. Pero, una lección que Quick Snap había aprendido de Column era estar en el lugar donde los ponis no te buscaran. En ese momento, los guardias esperaban que estuviera en el cielo, así que dobló sus alas, se puso sobre sus cascos, y comenzó a caminar.

Respiró profundamente, intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Sacudió la cabeza, aleteó un poco, y continuó su camino hacia el final del callejón. Entonces se permitió sonreír un poco. Había escapado de la guardia, y ahora todo lo que debía hacer era ir a casa, meterse a la cama, y simplemente olvidarse de Column.

Pero olvidarse de Column era algo difícil.

Llegando al final del callejón y saliendo a la calle, Quick Snap enfocó su mirada en el castillo distante. Destellaba como un árbol de los Corazones Cálidos finamente adornado en la claridad de la noche, pero Quick Snap no podía ver esa belleza en ese momento. Todo lo que podía ver, todo en lo que podía pensar, era en el desastre que Column probablemente había hecho en el castillo.

"Por el amplio mundo de Equestria, ¿Qué hiciste Column? Solo debías tomar una foto de ella."

"¿De quién?"

Quick Snap se sobresaltó y abrió sus alas. Ni siquiera quería voltear para ver qué guardia lo había atrapado, pero, antes de que pudiera despegar los cascos del suelo, un aura rosa lo había rodeado. Chocó contra la barrera mágica y se quedó pegado un momento antes de caer en la suave capa de nieve que cubría la ciudad.

"¿Acaso no eres el fotógrafo del otro día?"

Quick Snap giró la cabeza y en ese momento se esforzó para contener las ganas de vomitar al darse cuenta que el semental que lo había atrapado no era otro que Shining Armor.

"¿¡Quién, yo!?" preguntó Quick Snap como si la pregunta de Shining fuera una broma. "No, es solo que tengo un rostro y un color comunes. Además conozco a cinco ponis en Canterlot que tienen una cutie mark como la mía. Sus nombres son… son… son…" Quick Snap rio mientras se esforzaba en inventar nombres falsos. Mientras esto ocurría Shining lo miraba, con una mirada cada vez más severa.

"Bien, ¿Cómo se llaman?" presionó Shining.

"Son… nadie." Quick Snap bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. Simplemente no podía inventar una mentira tan bien como lo hacía Column.

"¿Así que tú eres el pegaso que acosó a mi esposa y mi hermana el otro día con su cámara?"

"Sí," admitió Quick Snap asintiendo débilmente.

"Y entiendo que esto te pertenece." Shining abrió un pequeño agujero en su barrera y arrojó algo dentro. Quick Snap tuvo que levantar sus cascos para atrapar el objeto. Era su cámara, aunque no se veía muy bien. El visor tenia un agujero, la funda estaba maltratada, y el lente estaba fracturado.

"¿Qué le paso?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Fue encontrada entre los escombros."

Quick Snap apartó la vista de la cámara y miró a Shining. "¿Los escombros de qué?" preguntó, con preocupación y un poco de pánico en su voz.

"De la obra. Alguien provocó que la pasarela del escenario se soltará y cayera al escenario, casi matando a muchos ponis importantes, incluidos mi esposa y yo. Y encontramos tu cámara en la escena." Shining se acercó a la barrera, usando su estatura para posarse sobre Quick Snap. "Así que, ¿te importaría explicar qué ocurrió, o preferirías que te arreste por tu participación en este acto de traición?"

"¿¡T-traición!? ¡P-pero yo no hice nada! Fue Column. Él tenía—" Quick Snap se puso el casco sobre la boca, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

* * *

"¿Y cómo está nuestro paciente, doctora?"

Celestia se quedó de pie junto a la cama en el ala medica del castillo, cuidando al unicornio que había sido encontrado en los escombros de la pasarela. Había salido bastante lastimado del incidente. Un diente perdido y unas cuantas costillas lastimadas eran lo peor de sus heridas, pero tenia numerosos golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Tal vez era algo bueno que estuviera durmiendo, aunque los gruñidos ocasionales del unicornio dejaban claro que su mente no estaba descansando.

"Hemos empezado algunos tratamientos para asegurarnos de que se mantenga estable y para verificar que no haya recibido ningún daño interno que pueda ser peligroso. Después de eso arreglaremos sus costillas lastimadas y haremos que le vuelva a crecer el diente que perdió. Obviamente todo eso no ocurrirá esta noche, pero debería recuperarse satisfactoriamente."

"¿Y encontraron alguna identificación suya?" preguntó Celestia, sin quitar los ojos del unicornio.

"No, no encontramos nada. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Solo quería saber si alguna identificación tenía su dirección, para que podamos decirle a su familia que lo están tratando aquí," dijo Celestia, sonriendo mientras giraba su rostro hacia el doctor. "Gracias de nuevo por atender a este poni, Doctora Physica. Volveré a revisar en una hora."

Celestia comenzó a caminar con elegancia a través de la habitación, con sus labios formando una mueca mientras salía por la puerta. Parte de ella estaba feliz de que el poni iba a recuperarse completamente. Las cosas pudieron haber salido mucho peor si algunas partes más pesadas de la pasarela hubieran caído sobre él. Sí, estaba feliz, pero al mismo tiempo algo no estaba bien.

"Hermana, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Una voz familiar sacó a Celestia de sus pensamientos, e hizo que se girara y le ofreciera a Luna una tierna sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella. "Oh, Luna, solo estoy revisando al poni lesionado. Debería recuperarse completamente, pero no podrá moverse por el momento."

"Ya veo, y ¿Qué hay de Nyx? ¿Hay alguna señal de ella?"

"No esta en el castillo o en los jardines, y Spike envió una carta diciendo que tampoco la habían encontrado en la casa de Twilight. He ordenado que la búsqueda se expanda para incluir las calles alrededor del castillo, y le he pedido a algunos guardias que instalen puestos de control para asegurarse de que Nyx no salga de Canterlot."

"¿De verdad crees que ella intentaría dejar la ciudad?"

"No tengo idea a estas alturas," admitió Celestia, suspirando mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Toda esta tarde ha estado llena de complicaciones inesperadas." Entonces sonrió de nuevo y miró a Luna. "Sin embargo, ¿Qué haces aquí Luna? ¿Dónde está Shining Armor?"

"Mientras limpiaba el escenario descubrió una cámara con un diente incrustado en el visor. Creyendo que había encontrado una pista, use un hechizo de adivinación en la cámara y envié a Shining a localizar a su propietario. Después tome el diente e hice lo mismo con él." Luna sostenía el diente, el cual se encontraba dentro de una esfera de cristal mágica. Estaba moviéndose contra uno de los costados del orbe, señalando a la puerta que separaba a las princesas del ala médica. "Me condujo hasta aquí."

Celestia se giró y miró la puerta como si su mirada pudiera hacer un agujero a través de la madera, para que pudiera ver al unicornio dentro de la habitación. "Sabía que algo estaba mal cuando no reconocí a ese poni."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Dirigí la obra, Luna, y no seria una buena directora si no aprendiera sobre mi elenco y mi equipo técnico," dijo Celestia. "Sí, quizá no puedo decir los nombres de todos los ponis terrestres de la obra sin ver sus rostros, pero sé bien dos cosas. La primera, nadie, ni siquiera Nyx, debería haber estado en la pasarela durante esa parte de la obra. La segunda, no recuerdo ver a ese semental durante ninguno de los ensayos que hicimos hoy."

"Así que tenemos a un semental que no conocemos, que se encontraba en las pasarelas cuando no debía estarlo, y que llevaba o se encontraba con alguien que tenía una cámara. Es muy sospechoso," dijo Luna mientras deshacía el hechizo de adivinación en el diente.

"Sí, lo es, y si tuviera el tiempo esperaría a que ese poni despertara y obtendría algunas respuestas de él." Celestia inhalo, y después exhalo lentamente para apaciguar el repentino enojo que sentía. "Pero no tengo tiempo. Twilight regresará pronto de su casa junto con Fluttershy y Spike, y deseo ayudar a mi estudiante con la búsqueda de Nyx. Realmente creo que le debo eso."

"Hermana, ¿acaso no dijiste que el unicornio estaba inconsciente?" preguntó Luna.

"No, estaba inconsciente cuando lo trajeron aquí. Eventualmente volvió en sí, pero la Doctora Physica le aplicó anestesia general. Creyó que era mejor para el unicornio el poder… dormir." Celestia se quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Una idea surgió en su mente, e hizo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios mientras miraba a la princesa de la noche. "¿Te refieres a eso?"

Luna simplemente asintió como confirmación.

"Muy bien," dijo Celestia mientras comenzaba a alejarse. "Felizmente dejó a este unicornio en tus hábiles cascos. Por favor infórmame cuando puedas encontrar algo útil, y yo haré lo mismo si somos capaces de encontrar a Nyx."

* * *

Quick Snap estaba sentado en silencio mientras veía a Shining Armor pasar un casco por su melena. Se encontraba sentado en el lado contrario al príncipe en una mesa dentro de uno de los cuartos de interrogación del castillo. Él había, hasta ahora, logrado evadir la mayoría de las preguntas de Shining. Había sido forzado a dar su nombre real, especialmente cuando Shining Armor descubrió que estaba escrito bajo la cámara. También había tenido que admitir que Column era el unicornio que había estado con él cuando habían emboscado a Cadance y Twilight.

Además de eso, Quick Snap había sido capaz de evitar las preguntas comprometedoras, pero Shining parecía estar muy lejos de rendirse.

"¿Por qué estabas esperando fuera de los muros del castillo?"

"¿Estaba fuera de los muros?" preguntó Quick Snap nerviosamente. Trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero era incapaz de detener el movimiento de sus cascos. Sentía que iba a explotar si no hacia algo con ellos.

"Sí, lo estabas," confirmó Shining. "Los guardias en la puerta dijeron que te vieron merodear fuera de los muros por casi una hora."

"¿De verdad estaba merodeando? Yo creía estar disfrutando la vista del castillo. Es una vista realmente hermosa en esta época del año."

"¿Pero no dijiste que has sido residente de Canterlot por varios años?" preguntó Shining.

"Lo dije."

"¿Entonces no habías visto el castillo antes?"

"Bueno, eso no significa que no puedo mirarlo, ¿o sí?" Quick Snap fue capaz de calmar sus nervios por un momento al perseguir ansiosamente lo que seria la quinta tangente en el interrogatorio. "Es decir, los turistas vienen a la capital todo el tiempo para verlo. Es uno de los grandes monumentos de Equestria, y esta justo en nuestro patio trasero. Deberíamos disfrutarlo más que nadie, pero la mayoría de la gente en Canterlot nunca encuentra el tiempo para hacerlo. Este poni con el que trabajo en el periódico nunca ha visto el castillo de cerca. Simplemente nunca ha tenido una razón para venir a este lado de la ciudad."

Shining Armor suspiró y se rascó la frente. "Sí, lo entiendo. Es una lástima, pero aun no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Por qué estabas—"

"¿Principe Armor?"

Shining vaciló, y Quick Snap observó lo que parecía el inicio de un grito formándose en la garganta del príncipe. Pero Shining no gritó. Se mantuvo tranquilo y se giró para mirar al guardia quien había asomado la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de interrogatorios. "¿Qué pasa?"

El guardia sostenía un sobre en sus alas. "Están listas."

"¿Q-q-qué esta listo?" no pudo evitar preguntar Quick Snap, intentando estirar su cuello para ver lo que el guardia sostenía.

"Gracias," dijo Shining, tomando el sobre rápidamente con su magia. Esperó a que el guardia cerrara la puerta y después se giro hacia Quick Snap. Abrió el sobre cuidadosamente y comenzó a sacar su contenido lentamente. Quick Snap reconoció lo que Shining sostenía casi al instante. Eran fotografías, fotografías que indudablemente habían sido reveladas desde el rollo de su cámara.

"No eres un mal fotógrafo, Quick Snap," le dijo Shining mientras miraba la fotografía que estaba en la cima de la pila. Tomó la fotografía suavemente y la arrojó sobre la mesa, como si fuera un repartidor de cartas de Las Pegasus. La carta cayó sobre la bien cuidada mesa y se detuvo en los cascos de Quick Snap. No pudo evitar tragar saliva nerviosamente mientras sentía que su corazón se detenía.

La imagen ante él era de Cadance y Twilight, aturdidas, mientras Nyx se escondía bajo los cascos de Twilight. Era una foto que había tomado cuando él y Column habían emboscado a la familia de Shining en el festival de los Corazones Cálidos.

Forzando una carcajada, Quick Snap abrió la boca para intentar negar que la foto era suya. Lo intentó numerosas veces, pero cada vez su lengua se sentía pesada. Era como si su boca fuera un pozo seco. No importaba cuantas veces abriera y cerrara la mandíbula, simplemente no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra.

Shining observó esto, tomando el silencio como una admisión de culpa, antes de poner su atención sobre la siguiente fotografía en la pila. Miró esa foto poco tiempo antes de arrojarla a la mesa junto a la primera. Era otra fotografía de su emboscada, esta vez era una gran y cercana imagen de Cadance con Column fastidiando a Twilight con sus preguntas de fondo.

Y no importaba que tanto Quick Snap deseara que todo terminara, las fotografías seguían llegando y la pila en la mesa seguía creciendo. Shining puso todas las fotografías de la emboscada sobre la mesa y comenzó a revisar las demás fotografías que Quick Snap había tomado. Había una foto de ellos regresando de la cena en el hotel, y una fotografía de ellos saliendo de casa para las compras del día siguiente. Una fotografía de su madre saliendo de la casa para revisar el buzón. Después una fotografía de su casa en esa tarde, la misma tarde en que la leña en el patio trasero se había encendido.

Pero aún quedaba una fotografía más, una imagen que Shining estaba mirando fijamente. Quick Snap no sabía que fotografía podría ser. La última fotografía que recordaba haber tomado era la última que Shining había arrojado a la mesa. Tal vez la había tomado por accidente. No seria la primera vez, y esas fotografías siempre eran confusas. Incluso él, un fotógrafo entrenado, algunas veces tenia que mirar esas fotografías accidentales por un buen rato para comprender donde y cuando habían sido tomadas.

Pero algo estaba mal. Shining no se veía confundido, como si viera una fotografía que no pudiera comprender. No, él se veía… era difícil decirlo. Estaba algo enojado, pero también era como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Era como aquella vez en que Quick Snap le había mostrado a Column una imagen de una compañía de ballet integrada por búfalos que había comenzado después del ataque de Discord a Equestria.

Finalmente, después de varios minutos muy tensos, Shining levantó la mirada de la fotografía y observó a Quick Snap, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda del pegaso. "Muy bien, basta de juegos. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre esta imagen, o el próximo poni que te estará haciendo preguntas será el fiscal cuando te enjuicien por traición. ¿Lo entiendes?"

Quick Snap asintió mientras tragaba saliva con nerviosismo, y Shining Armor colocó la ultima foto en la mesa. Quick Snap se inclinó y reconoció instantáneamente que la fotografía no era parte de su trabajo. Estaba desenfocada, y la imagen era borrosa debido a un pulso inestable. También podía verse una mancha beige en la parte superior central de la foto, una mancha que debía ser la barba de Column. La primer regla de usar una cámara montada en el cuello, mantén la cabeza arriba.

Pero cuando Quick Snap observó más allá de los errores en la foto, contuvo la respiración. Era una fotografía de Nyx. Pudo reconocerla por su cutie mark y su melena. No llevaba su banda, y su pelaje blanco se había transformado en un negro profundo. La habían fotografiado mientras galopaba, y ella miraba hacia atrás directo a la cámara. Sus alas estaban extendidas como si estuviera preparándose para volar, y sus ojos, con sus pupilas como hendiduras, mostraban un brillo debido a la luz de la cámara.

Y la expresión en el rostro de la potranca era de terror. Estaba asustada, como si estuviera siendo perseguida por el mismísimo caballo sin cabeza.

"¿Bien?" presionó Shining.

"Yo… yo no tomé esta," dijo Quick Snap mientras usaba sus alas para tomar la fotografía. "Debió ser Column. Él estaba… estaba tan decidido en asegurarse de que todos supieran la verdad, que Nightmare Moon no había sido encerrada en prisión como muchos de nosotros creíamos. Él se toma las cosas en serio, seguro, pero… nunca lo había visto con tanta determinación. Yo… no debí dejarlo solo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Quick Snap suspiró, mientras seguía mirando la fotografía. "Column quería, necesitaba, una imagen de Nyx con su pelaje negro para su historia. Así que, hicimos un plan para entrar al castillo. Lo primero que hicimos fue infiltrarnos con los ponis que entregaron las mesas para la recepción. Después de eso, nosotros…"

* * *

Para obtener la habilidad de caminar por el reino de los sueños, muchos esperarían que fuera necesario un complicado hechizo o ritual. Creerían que se requería un largo y complicado encentamiento y un sacrificio de frutas y vegetales de temporada en algún gran y olvidado altar.

Pero para Luna, entrar al mundo de los sueños no era más complicado que girar la cabeza.

Como si estuviera flexionando un musculo, Luna hizo que la imagen y sonidos del ala medica del castillo desaparecieran. Siguió alejándose del mundo real y dejó que los sueños se materializaran. Era una mezcla etérea de fantasías y pesadillas que se entrelazaban y se movían alrededor de ella como estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Luna pudo ver muchos puntos de luz detrás de ella, representando las muchas mentes que dormían en Canterlot.

Pero un sueño estaba mucho mas cerca que los otros, un único sueño que flotaba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Era el sueño del unicornio misterioso, y Luna avanzó hacia él. Como si estuviera entrando en el océano, cada paso que daba la hacia internarse más en el sueño. Lo hizo con gracia y vaciló solo un momento mientras el aire frio del sueño golpeaba todo su pelaje. Había alcanzado la superficie del sueño, el cual resplandecía como el agua reflejando una perfecta luna llena, y ella no contuvo la respiración ni cerró los ojos. Solo continuo internándose más y más.

Se mantuvo flotando por poco tiempo mientras el sueño comenzaba a materializarse ante ella. Sintió que sus cascos tocaron piso sólido, y pronto había adoptado su rol. Así era como ella normalmente veía los sueños, como nada más que una observadora mirando detrás de la máscara de algún aspecto de los sueños de los ponis. Con la joven Scootaloo, ella había observado detrás de la silueta de la yegua en la luna.

Para este sueño, sin embargo, ella era una de muchos. Un miembro de una multitud de ponis sin rostro que no eran más que siluetas. Este era un caso común en los sueños. La mente de un poni se enfocaba solo en lo que era importante, solo manifestando los detalles que eran necesarios. Para ese sueño, el unicornio necesitaba estar en una multitud de ponis, pero no había ninguna necesidad de que todos tuvieran rostro, nombre, o cutie mark. La multitud era lo importante, no los ponis en ella.

Y hacia donde la multitud miraba también parecía ser importante. Todos los ojos estaban enfocados hacia arriba, y Luna miró en la misma dirección mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta de sus alrededores. Estaban en Canterlot, en el más grande de los jardines del castillo. La multitud estaba enfocada en el balcón, el mismo balcón donde Shining y Cadance se habían mostrado por primera vez como esposos.

Y sobre eso, fija en el cielo, estaba una imagen que Luna nunca había visto. La luna brillaba sobre Equestria, pero en ella estaba una sombra con la silueta de una yegua majestuosa con un largo cuerno: la yegua en la luna.

Movimiento en el rabillo del ojo hizo que Luna mirara de nuevo el balcón, donde vio a un familiar semental caminando hacia la orilla del barandal. Llevaba un megáfono, y pronto su voz resonaba en la noche. "¡Yeguas y Sementales de Canterlot! Yo soy Shining Armor, Capitán de la Guardia de Canterlot, y es mi deber anunciarles que la Princesa Luna y la Princesa Celestia han sido derrotadas."

Empezaron a escucharse fuertes murmullos a través de la multitud. Los ponis alrededor de Luna no pronunciaban palabras reales, solo murmullos y chillidos que imitaban el sonido de una conversación. Pero a través de los murmullos, Luna escucho una única voz real. Ella miró en esa dirección y vio a un poni en la multitud que era más que una silueta. El unicornio a cuyo sueño había entrado estaba ahí de pie a unos cuantos metros, escuchando las palabras de Shining Armor con una mirada de incredulidad.

"Su derrota ocurrió debido a Nightmare Moon quien, durante la noche, avasalló a la guardia del castillo antes de llegar al salón del trono. Ahí venció a la Princesa Celestia en combate limpio, y después esperó a que regresara la Princesa Luna. Ambas princesas ahora están aprisionadas en el sol y la luna respectivamente."

Luna comenzó a acercarse al unicornio, y en todo el camino escuchó a Shining Armor. Este discurso, ella lo había escuchado de parte de un miembro de los trabajadores del castillo. Este era el discurso que Shining había dado a todo Canterlot cuando Nyx tomó el poder, uno de muchas proclamaciones similares que habían ocurrido a lo largo de Equestria.

"Nightmare Moon se ha proclamado oficialmente como Reina de Equestria," continuó Shining Armor, con su voz en tono amenazante. "Y sépase que muchos de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, yo incluido, han jurado lealtad hacia nuestra nueva reina y se han unido a la bendición compartida por los Hijos de las Pesadillas. También que se sepa, personalmente me encargaré de que se mantenga el orden y se cúmplala ley. Cualquier intento de rebelión será castigado."

Shining hizo una pausa, causando que Luna mirará en dirección de su sobrino adoptivo y de los guardias a su alrededor. Aunque al principio del sueño sus rasgos eran vagos, mientras la mente se enfocaba también lo hacía la apariencia de Shining. Luna ahora podía ver que Shining y todos los que lo rodeaban en el balcón compartían una única, y definitiva característica. Sus ojos eran copias exactas de los de Nightmare Moon.

"Por último," dijo Shining, "que se sepa que Nightmare Moon ha declarado que Equestria ha visto su ultimo amanecer. Esta noche durará por siempre."

Luna ahora estaba de pie junto al unicornio y era capaz de escucharlo gritar junto a muchos de la multitud, intentando protestar contra las palabras que había escuchado. Parecía como si todo Canterlot estuviera listo para rebelarse en ese momento, pero al parecer Shining Armor había predicho eso. Con pasos fuertes y miradas firmes, el gigante de la guardia real de Canterlot rodeó y comenzó a marchar a través de la multitud. Los pegasos patrullaban los cielos y se lanzaron en picada contra la multitud, todo como una muestra de fuerza por parte de Shining.

"¡Ahora todos ustedes regresaran a sus casas!" gritó Shining. "El toque de queda está activo ahora en Canterlot. Nadie debe estar en las calles entre las diez de la noche y las cinco de la mañana. Cualquiera que se encuentre violando esta regla después de hoy enfrentará una prolongada estancia en el calabozo."

La amenaza de encarcelamiento bajo el nuevo régimen de Nightmare Moon fue suficiente para intimidarlos. La multitud se calmó y, bajo la mirada constante de la guardia del castillo, comenzó a dispersarse pacíficamente. El unicornio que Luna estaba siguiendo también parecía moverse con la multitud. Aun parecía incapaz de comprender que lo que pasaba era real, pero a pesar de eso se movía con la multitud hacia las puertas.

"¡Vamos, sigan moviéndose!"

Otra voz, una nueva voz, se manifestó claramente en el sueño, y tanto Luna como el unicornio miraron a su propietaria. Era una yegua, y, aunque no se veía como un poni murciélago, llevaba los colores azules oscuros de la guardia lunar. Su rostro, su nariz, sus ojos, su cutie mark, todo tenia un gran detalle. Esta era una poni que el unicornio conocía muy bien y alguien por quien se preocupaba. Esa era la única forma en la que podía tener un nivel de detalle tan grande dentro del sueño.

"¡¿Clear Cut?!" gritó el unicornio, comenzando a avanzar a través de la multitud. Eventualmente se alejó del flujo de personas, y Luna lo siguió de cerca. Él intento acercarse a la guardia, Clear Cut, pero rápidamente fue bloqueado por otro soldado, que era una silueta sin rostro igual que todos los demás.

"¡Clear Cut! ¡Clear Cut!"

Finalmente, la yegua pareció notar su existencia. Se giró para mirarlo, pero el ceño fruncido de su rostro no desapareció. Marchó hacia él y empujó al otro guardia fuera de su camino. Sus ojos tenían un brillante turquesa, como todos los demás, y su mirada amenazaba con abrir un agujero a través de la piel del unicornio.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" comenzó a decir el unicornio, "¿¡Le juraste lealtad a Nightmare Moon!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Ella es tan mala como los changelings que atacaron durante la boda! ¡Vas a regresar a mi casa ahora mismo!"

El unicornio intentó tomar el casco de Clear Cut, pero ella reaccionó con todo el entrenamiento que la guardia le había dado. En pocos segundos, ella había azotado al unicornio contra el suelo y le estaba gritando intensamente, con su lengua como una daga.

"Tú regresas a casa. El toque de queda está activo y estoy en servicio."

"¿Princesa Luna?"

Una voz de la realidad alcanzó los oídos de Luna, y ella comenzó a salir del sueño. La escena que estaba observando se desvaneció, y las imágenes y sonidos del ala medica del castillo volvieron a materializarse. Ella miró hacia abajo, al unicornio que aun soportaba un sueño sin descanso, y después se giró para ver a Shining Armor de pie junto a ella. "¿Fuiste capaz de localizar al propietario de la cámara?" preguntó ella.

Él asintió. "Sí, y fui capaz de obtener algo de información una vez que revelamos el rollo de su cámara. Él y su compañero, Column, ambos trabajan como reporteros de un periódico. Intentaban escribir una historia sobre como Nyx, o mejor dicho Nightmare Moon, no esta encerrada en una cárcel si no que, en vez de eso, se encuentra libre. Han estado acosando a mi familia los últimos días, e incluso fueron capaces de encontrar la Carta de Indulto con el nombre de Nyx. Ellos honestamente ya tenían su historia, pero Column insistió en que necesitaban una fotografía de Nyx en su pelaje negro natural, para hacer que los ponis creyeran que era verdad."

"¿Y cómo iban a obtener la fotografía?" preguntó Luna mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar de frente al príncipe.

"Quick Snap, el dueño de la cámara, dijo que su plan era infiltrarse en el castillo, esconderse como extras para la obra, y tomar una fotografía de Nyx sin su disfraz. Pero, cuando se dieron cuenta de que Nyx aun tenia su banda tras bambalinas, Column comenzó a hablar sobre atrapar a Nyx cuando estuviera sola y quitarle la banda por la fuerza."

Luna arqueó una ceja mientras le daba una mirada al unicornio en la cama. "¿Y eso es lo que hicieron?"

"No," respondió Shining mientras sacudía la cabeza. "O mejor dicho, el fotógrafo no lo sabe. Cuando Column comenzó a hablar de quitarle la banda a Nyx por la fuerza, Quick Snap se rehusó a seguir. Dejó su cámara con Column y salió del castillo solo. Después esperó afuera a que Column saliera hasta que fue arrestado."

"Entonces déjame preguntarte una cosa, Shining. ¿No reconoces a este unicornio?"

Shining se colocó junto a Luna, y miró al unicornio que había sido encontrado entre los escombros de la pasarela. Él ya tenia sus propias sospechas de quién era el unicornio, pero, después de darle una mirada, Shining estuvo seguro de su identidad. "Sí, lo conozco. Él y Quick Snap fueron quienes emboscaron a Cadance y Twilight el otro día. Su nombre debe ser Column."

Luna asintió. "Sí, lo que el fotógrafo dijo concuerda con lo que Nyx me contó. Ella me dijo que fue atacada por alguien mientras estaba en la pasarela. Este unicornio, Column, tuvo algo que ver con lo que ocurrió en el escenario si no es que él es, de hecho, responsable directo."

"¿Pero cuál era su motivación?" preguntó Shining Armor. "Quick Snap dijo que Column podía adentrarse mucho en su trabajo, pero también dijo que nunca había visto a Column ir tan lejos por una historia. ¿Y por qué se arriesgaría a ser arrestado y juzgado por invadir el castillo solo por una historia?"

"A veces, no entendemos nuestras propias motivaciones, Shining Armor," dijo Luna mientras ella se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. "Iré a la torre de observación. Me gustaría que te me unieras después de que hagas algo por mí."

"¿Qué necesita?" preguntó Shining.

"Hay una Guardia Lunar con el nombre de Clear Cut. Debería estar en servicio esta noche. Encuéntrala y dile que su hermano está aquí en el ala medica y que está metido en un gran problema."

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


	8. Las mentiras de las campanas

_Saludos queridos lectores, vuelvo con otro capitulo de Winter Bells. No me queda más que pedir disculpas por el inmenso retraso, y espero que puedan disfrutar el capitulo._

Las mentiras de las campanas

"¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!"

Lumber Jack tenía una gran sonrisa mientras un coro de voces lo rodeaba, mezclándose con el sonido que provenía de su garganta al beber. Entonces, con un golpe triunfante, azotó la taza en la mesa junto a su igualmente vacío plato. Las felicitaciones comenzaron, algunas espaldas fueron palmeadas, y monedas cambiaron de cascos mientras Lumber Jack derrotaba a otro poni. Sin embargo, su oponente, el hijo de un amigo talador de árboles, continúo intentando y bebió su chocolate caliente. Él solo intentaba terminarlo y lo hacía con valentía. Sin embargo, estaba condenado al fracaso. Movió su cabeza demasiado hacia atrás, su silla se tambaleó, y pronto el joven retador cayó al suelo, causando una oleada de risas que llenaron la tienda de Donut Joe.

Y nadie reía con más fuerza que Lumber Jack.

"Lo ves, esta es la razón por la que no debes retar a Lumber Jack, porque Lumber Jack siempre gana." Se giró y le hizo una seña a Donut Joe con el casco. "¡Otra ronda!"

"Lo siento Jack, pero esa fue la última ronda, ¿Recuerdas?"

Normalmente, la tienda de Donut Joe ya estaría cerrada, como la mayoría de los locales en la capital. Este local, sin embargo, era una tradición. Todos los ponis que vendían madera y árboles en Canterlot se reunían en la noche de los Corazones Cálidos. Llegaban para comer donas, beber chocolate caliente, y generalmente para alardear de cualquier cosa de la pudieran hacerlo. Contaban largas historias de cuantos arboles habían cortado, el árbol más grande que habían derribado, y cuánto dinero habían ganado en Canterlot ese año. Y todos los años, Donut Joe mantenía sus puertas abiertas solo para ellos, disfrutando su compañía y sus generosas propinas.

Pero la fiesta debía terminar tarde o temprano.

"Ah, eres demasiado bueno con nosotros Joe. Mantienes abierto hasta tarde, y luego nos detienes antes de que reventemos nuestros estómagos. ¡Un hurra por Donut Joe, el mejor vendedor de donas de Equestria!" aclamaciones de jubilo se escucharon en la tienda de donas dirigidas a su dueño antes de que los ponis comenzaran a buscar sus monedas para pagar su parte de la cuenta. Lumber Jack haría lo mismo, pero primero ayudó al joven semental a levantarse del suelo. Después puso un casco alrededor del cuello del potro y señaló a uno de los ponis más viejos de su ruidoso grupo. "Swift Chop, que buen hijo tienes aquí. Buena cabeza y fuerte espalda, pero necesita aprender a no lanzarse contra arboles que son demasiado grandes para él. Y Lumber Jack, ¡Es un árbol bastante grande! ¿¡No es así!?"

Aclamaciones y risas llenaron la tienda de donas, haciendo que Lumber Jack riera de nuevo mientras el joven semental se soltaba de su casco y se apresuraba al baño para vomitar. Después de eso, las cuentas fueron pagadas y la celebración de fin de año de los proveedores de arboles de fiesta y madera de Equestria había terminado. Comenzaron a salir, y al principio todos caminaron por la calle en un gran grupo, sin dejar de cantar, gritar, y estar felices en la fría noche de Víspera de los Corazones Cálidos.

Pero, mientras pasaban diferentes intersecciones, partes del grupo se alejaron dirigiéndose hacia otras calles que los llevarían de vuelta a sus camas. Eventualmente, Lumber Jack también tuvo que despedirse, haciendo unos cuantos chistes finales antes de girar a la izquierda mientras el resto del grupo continuaba caminando por la misma calle. El ruido de sus amigos fue desapareciendo en el silencio del invierno. El único sonido que alcanzaba los oídos de Lumber Jack era el de la nieve crujiendo bajo sus cascos y el suave ritmo de su respiración.

También podía escuchar campanas. Al principio fue el tintineo de una torre local que anunciaba la hora. Pero mientras el sonido de esas campanas se desvanecía, pudo escuchar la melodía proveniente de las campanas en las torres del Castillo de Canterlot. Tocaban los canticos de los Corazones Cálidos, y Lumber Jack no pudo evitar sonreír y tararear los familiares villancicos. Como un poni muy pesado, realmente no podía mover con facilidad los cascos. Sin embargo, él estaba feliz con mover la cabeza con el ritmo y solo disfrutar la calma. Sí, él era grande y era escandaloso, pero también era un leñador: un semental del bosque. Sabía cómo apreciar las melodías silenciosas y serenas, ya fueran de las canciones de la naturaleza o de los cantos de la fundación de su nación.

"Hmmmm hmm hmm hmmmmm hmmm hmmm hm hm hmmmm."

Dando vuelta en una esquina, Lumber Jack avanzaba trotando por una calle que lo alejaba del castillo y de su melodía de campanas. Estaba vacía, como muchas otras calles. La nieve, sin embargo, tenia huellas que demostraban una perturbación reciente. A pesar de esto, la mente de Lumber Jack lo ignoró. No había razón para que alguien estuviera ahí fuera, y comenzó a preguntarse quién podría haber dejado las huellas. Tal vez era un semental llevándole un regalo a alguna dulce yegua. Tal vez era un padre llegando a casa con su familia después de un largo viaje de negocios. Tal vez era…

"Ow."

Si hubiera habido alguien más ahí fuera, Lumber Jack quizá no habría escuchado el pequeño quejido de dolor. Pero en la silenciosa y solitaria calle, el pequeño sonido tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que él se detuviera y mirara a un costado. Junto a él se encontraban algunos pequeños arbustos, los cuales separaban el patio de un café de la banqueta. Esto por si solo no era algo significativo, pero Lumber Jack había visto algo. Vio lo que parecía una cola desapareciendo bajo las ramas de los arbustos.

"¿Qué es esto?" no pudo evitar preguntarse Jack mientras se giraba y se acercaba a un poco a los arbustos. Se agachó un poco y miro por entre las ramas. Un par de ojos, que brillaban con la luz de las lámparas, lo miraron de vuelta, pero después desaparecieron. Fue un movimiento muy rápido, y la cosa negra se movía entre los arbustos, intentando escapar.

"Oh, ven aquí, gatito, gatito. No debes tener miedo, gatito, gatito. Lumber Jack te dará un poco de leche caliente." Las dulces palabras de Lumber Jack contrastaban tremendamente con el hecho de que avanzaba violentamente abriéndose paso entre los arbustos en una persecución de la criatura peluda como una Ursa Mayor moviéndose a través del bosque. Sin embargo, la cosa dentro de los arbustos era rápida y se las arregló para mantenerse alejada de él. Se movía y se arrastraba entre las espinas de los arbustos, pero Lumber Jack no se detuvo. Persiguió a la creatura hacia el muro de piedra que rodeaba el café. Y entonces, cuando la creatura estuvo arrinconada, uso su casco para tomar a la creatura y levantarla en el aire.

"Ah, no debes estar asustado pequeño gatito. Lumber Jack nunca…"

En ese momento miro a la creatura, arqueando una ceja debido a la confusión al observar a una potrilla negra, luchando por soltarse mientras estaba de cabeza.

"Tú no eres un gato."

* * *

¡No es verdad! ¡Él está equivocado! ¡No es verdad! ¡Él está equivocado! ¡No es verdad! ¡Él está equivocado!

Nyx recitó esas palabras para sí misma mientras corría, intentando contener las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y el miedo creciendo en su corazón. Escuchar que Shining Armor mantenía secretos ocultos dolía. Escuchar lo que él pensaba que ella le hacía a Twilight y a los demás dolía aun más. Pero nada dolió más que lo que dijo sobre Twilight.

Que Twilight solo la quería a causa de un hechizo.

Era como revivir la situación con los Hijos de las Pesadillas. Spell Nexus y todos los que lo seguían la respetaban y admiraban debido a la bendición, pero en el momento en que removió el hechizo todos ellos le dieron la espalda. Todos habían dejado el castillo ese día, dejándola a ella para regresar a sus vidas con sus familias. Ninguno de ellos se preocupaba de verdad por ella. Ninguno se preocupaba por lo que le pasara.

Ese día, ni un alma se había quedado junto a ella.

Pero eso no era el caso con Twilight. No, no podía ser. No podía creerlo. Sin embargo, el miedo atacaba desde lo profundo de su mente. ¿Y si Shining tenía razón? ¿Qué tal si el amor y cariño que Twilight le había mostrado eran a causa de una maldición que manipulaba su mente y su corazón? ¿Qué pasaría si ese hechizo se deshacía? ¿Twilight la dejaría sola?

Como demonios de algún rincón oscuro de la creación, los recuerdos regresaron. Esa noche… esa horrible, horrible noche. Nyx llamaba a gritos a Twilight, pero Twilight no detuvo a Celestia. Ella lloraba y suplicaba, pero Twilight no le respondió. Ella le suplicó a la yegua que llamaba su madre, y esta no había hecho nada.

Pero ahora, si Shining estaba en lo correcto y el hechizo era anulado, sería peor. Twilight no se quedaría sin hacer nada. Nyx sabía que Twilight la alejaría por voluntad propia. Twilight volvería a ser igual a cuando había estado bajo la influencia de los Hijos de la Pesadillas. Tendría esos fríos e indiferentes ojos, y diría cosas que cortarían más profundo que cualquier daga.

¡Todo lo que ella quería, la única cosa que siempre había querido, era quedarse con Twilight!

El fuerte sonido de una campana sacó a Nyx de sus pensamientos. Tropezó con la nieve que cubría las calles, pero se las arreglo para no caer. Respiro profundamente, recuperando todo el aliento que no sabia que había perdido, y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No había prestado atención hacia donde se dirigía. Solo había comenzado a correr. Y ahora, mientras miraba a su alrededor, una sensación de incertidumbre comenzó a crecer en su estómago. Ella no reconocía la calle o alguna de las tiendas. Había corrido y corrido y corrido, y ahora… ahora no sabía donde estaba.

Otro agudo sonido de campana hizo que Nyx volteara hacia arriba. No eran las campanas del Castillo de Canterlot, aunque aún podía escucharlas tocar los himnos a la distancia. Era, en cambio, un campanario más pequeño que repiqueteaba indicando la hora. Sin embargo, Nyx comenzó a mirar a esas campanas como si estuvieran tocando la misma melodía que las del castillo, como si fueran miembros de su tortuoso coro.

"Una campana sonando por sí sola no crea música. Es solo cuando un gran número de diferentes campanas, grandes y pequeñas, se unen es cuando pueden crear música. Tocan la música de los villancicos, y es como si el cielo y el viento cantaran juntos."

"Es justo como la leyenda de los Corazones Cálidos. Una sola raza de ponis no podría haber construido este reino. Fue solo cuando las tres tribus trabajaron juntas que Equestria nació. Diferentes tipos de ponis, grandes y pequeños, juntas para enfrentar la adversidad en nombre de la paz y la armonía."

Las palabras de Twilight, de la noche anterior, solo hicieron enojar a Nyx. Los himnos, toda la temporada, prometían unión entre los ponis. Prometía buenos momentos con la familia y amigos. Prometían cálidas reuniones, risa, y gozo. Prometían paz y armonía y el desvanecimiento del odio.

Pero todo eso parecía como un sueño que nunca se haría realidad.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Nyx mientras miraba el campanario, incluso cuando este se quedó en silencio. Ella no quería nada más que callar todas las campanas en Canterlot y arrojarlas a la orilla de la ciudad. Quería que la última melodía que tocaran fuera la cacofonía emitida al golpear el suelo. Quería que se detuvieran. Quería que detuvieran ese predicamento de felicidad que ella nunca podría disfrutar a menos que le lavara el cerebro a toda Equestria.

Solo quería que se detuvieran.

Comenzó a hundirse en la nieve y levantó sus cascos para taparse las orejas. Pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, empezó a escuchar algo más. Jadeó y miró detrás de ella, con sus orejas levantadas. El sonido se acercaba, y entre más crecía Nyx se tensaba más y más.

"Hmmmm hmm hmm hmmmmm hmmm hmmm hm hm hmmmm."

Había alguien tarareando al ritmo de las campanas, y la voz del poni se acercaba a la esquina del edificio cercano. Temiendo repetir lo que había ocurrido en la pasarela del escenario, Nyx comenzó a temblar sobre sus cascos. Su primer instinto fue correr, pero el poni estaba demasiado cerca. Si salía corriendo por la calle, quienquiera que fuera la vería.

No había tiempo para correr, solo podía esconderse.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algún lugar para esconderse, pero solo vio una opción: un arbusto. No le gustaba para nada ese lugar para esconderse. Le recordaba demasiado al arbusto en el Bosque Everfree donde había comenzado su corta vida. Se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos, se hundió en el abrazo del arbusto y lucho contra el instinto de salir a la calle.

Solo pudo escuchar el tarareo por un momento, y justo después el sonido de cascos caminando en la nieve. Los pasos aún se acercaban, y, mientras cada paso sonaba cada vez más fuerte, a Nyx le parecía que era la boca de alguna gran bestia masticando huesos. Se quedó completamente quieta, como si un simple movimiento pudiera delatar su posición. No se atrevía a respirar, incluso aunque sus pulmones comenzaron a arder, hambrientos de aire fresco. Incluso el más pequeño movimiento podría alertar al poni de afuera de su presencia. Tenia que quedarse quieta. Solo tenia que quedarse quieta y esperar a que se fuera. Entonces ella podría…

"Ow."

Nyx se puso rápidamente el casco sobre la boca, pero ya era tarde. El poni que estaba afuera le había pisado la cola, la cual se había quedado expuesta fuera de los arbustos, y la filosa espina del dolor le hizo quejarse. Instintivamente uso su casco para meter su cola a los arbustos, pero el daño ya había sido hecho. El poni que estaba afuera se giró, se acercó, se arrodilló, y miró dentro del arbusto.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento antes de que Nyx saliera corriendo. Como si estuviera siendo perseguida por el mismo poni que la había emboscado en la pasarela, comenzó a correr atreves de los arbustos. El poni, sin embargo, la persiguió, aplastando los arbustos. Ella comenzó a entrar en pánico, hiperventilando. Escuchó al poni decir algo, pero no le importaba lo que tuviera que decir. Ella solo intentaba escapar.

Pero los arbustos no eran como la pasarela. No eran circulares, permitiéndole seguir escapando de su perseguidor. Tenían un final, y Nyx tuvo que derraparse al detenerse para evitar chocar con el muro de piedra al final del camino de arbustos.

Y fue ahí cuando sintió un casco que la tomaba de una pata trasera.

Fue levantada del suelo de vuelta a las luces de las lámparas de Canterlot. Sin embargo, ella no dudo ni por un segundo. Comenzó a patear, retorcerse y tratar de escapar del agarre del poni. Batió sus alas e intento golpearlo. Pero sus intentos por escapar fueron inútiles. El agarre del poni era demasiado fuerte. No podía escapar, sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

"Tú no eres un gato."

Nyx dejó de moverse al escuchar esas palabras, dichas por una voz que ella reconocía. Era Lumber Jack, y por un momento estuvo feliz de verlo. Él había sido amable, y tal vez un poco excéntrico, cuando ella y Twilight habían ido con el resto de la familia a su negocio de árboles. Pero… pero ahora ella no tenia su disfraz. Ahora él podía ver su pelaje negro y sus ojos reales, y, ya que temía lo que él pudiera hacer, inició de nuevo sus intentos de escapar.

"Ey tranquila, pequeña, Lumber Jack no va a lastimarte," dijo él, intentando calmarla.

"¡Solo déjame sola!"

El grito de Nyx hizo que Lumber Jack arqueara una ceja y que moviera su cabeza hacia un costado. La acercó más para verle la cara y la observó con una mirada de escrutinio. "Espera, me pareces familiar. Sí… sí, te conozco. Te ves diferente, pero Lumber Jack conoce esa cutie mark y esa voz." Hizo una pausa momentánea y sacudió a Nyx un poco, como si estuviera intentando calcular el peso de un melón. "También conozco tu peso. Tú eres… ¿Little Snowflake?"

 _ *****Como dije en el capitulo donde van a la tienda de Lumber Jack, Little Snowflake significa "pequeño copo de nieve". He decidido dejar su nombre en inglés como todos los demás, pero quería recordar el significado de su nombre, que le dio por ver su pelaje completamente blanco. Sigamos con la lectura*****_

"¡Ese no es mi nombre!" gritó Nyx.

"Síp, eres Little Snowflake," dijo él mientras volvía a poner a Nyx en el suelo dejándola sobre la acera. Esta era la oportunidad de Nyx para intentar escapar. Ella intentó darse la vuelta y correr en el momento en que sus cascos tocaron el suelo, pero Lumber Jack volvió a atraparla y levantarla de una de sus patas traseras.

"Ahora, ¿Por qué intentas escapar? ¿Por qué estás sola aquí fuera en primer lugar? ¿Dónde está Twilight? ¿Ella sabe que estas aquí? Debe estar muy preocupada."

El forcejeo de Nyx comenzó a detenerse mientras la fuerza abandonaba sus patas y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. "¡No! ¡No lo está! ¡No de verdad! ¡A ella no le importa de verdad porque Shining tiene razón!"

"¡¿Qué?! Lumber Jack vio a Twilight. Ella se preocupa por ti como yo me preocupo por los árboles," dijo él, dejando a Nyx en el suelo de nuevo. "¿Por qué dices esas cosas? ¿De qué habla Little Snowflake?"

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que hiciste esto! ¡¿Has perdido la razón?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de todas las leyes que has roto?! ¿Te das cuenta de que casi pierdes la vida? Por el sol y la luna, nunca creí que pudieras ser tan—"

Shining Armor cerró la puerta del ala médica, apagando los gritos de Clear Cut. Él la había encontrado en las almenas, usando un par de binoculares para ayudar en la búsqueda de Nyx. Pero no se había quedado mucho tiempo ahí. En el momento en el que entendió lo que Column había hecho, galopó hasta el ala medica tan rápido como pudo. Había llegado como un torbellino a la habitación y había procedido a darle un golpe a Column en la parte trasera de la cabeza con su casco.

Entonces llegaron los gritos, y fue poco tiempo después de eso cuando Shining pensó que lo mejor era retirarse. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar un golpe dentro del ala médica, pero no abrió la puerta. El doctor y las enfermeras estaban cerca para evitar que Clear Cut le tirara más dientes a Column.

Sin embargo, sus gritos hicieron que Shining sintiera pena ajena y comenzara a alejarse caminando. A él no le gustaría estar en el lugar de Column, pero al mismo tiempo, prefería que le gritaran a la indiferencia que estaba recibiendo. Después de que Twilight se diera cuenta de que Nyx había escapado, se habían hecho planes rápidos para encontrarla. Y durante esos pocos minutos, Twilight y Cadence se habían negado a hablar con él.

Pensándolo de nuevo, ¿Podía culparlas?

"¡Lo dice la alicornio que reparte amor como si fueran dulces baratos del día de los Corazones Cálidos!"

Shining hizo una mueca y alejó esa estúpida cosa que había dicho de su mente. Era mejor concentrarse en el camino frente a él. Navegó por los pasillos, subió escaleras, y eventualmente llegó a una de las torres más altas, una parte del palacio con la que estaba bastante familiarizado. Durante su boda, Celestia y Luna se habían turnado para vigilar la ciudad a través de un telescopio montado en la barandilla del balcón de la torre. Habían mantenido vigilancia evitando peligros acercándose desde fuera de la ciudad.

En ese mismo balcón fue donde Shining encontró a la Princesa Luna, aunque ella no miraba por el telescopio. En vez de eso estaba de pie como una estatua con sus alas dobladas y su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una tenue luz salía de su cuerno. Estaba en trance lanzando algún hechizo desconocido, pero abrió los ojos cuando Shining llegó al balcón.

"¿Encontraste a Clear Cut?"

"Sí. Ella está… hablando con su hermano ahora," dijo Shining mientras caminaba hasta colocarse junto a la princesa. "¿Alguien ha sido capaz de encontrar a Nyx?"

"No," respondió Luna mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo. "La guardia, sin embargo, ha expandido su búsqueda, y Twilight esta intentando utilizar un hechizo de ubicación en la casa de tus padres. Aunque está teniendo problemas. El único objeto en Canterlot con el suficiente significado personal para Nyx viable para usarse en un hechizo de ubicación es su banda para la melena, y aun se encuentra enterrada en los escombros de la pasarela."

Shining giró su cuerpo, preparándose para regresar al castillo. "Supongo que eso significa que quiere que baje a buscarla."

"No," dijo Luna mientras miraba de nuevo a Shining. "Algunos ponis ya se encuentran separando los escombros para buscar la banda, y algunos guardias han sido enviados a Ponyville para recuperar la capa que se encuentra en su hogar, la cual Twilight cree que será un objeto viaje para el hechizo de ubicación."

"Entonces, ¿Por qué me pidió que viniera a verla, su majestad?"

"Estás aquí por dos razones. La primera, que puedes ayudar con la búsqueda," respondió Luna. Señalo al telescopio del balcón, el cual había sido ajustado hacia abajo para que estuviera a una altura más apropiada para el poni promedio. "Celestia se ha unido a Cadence y Rainbow Dash, ya que desea tener un papel más activo en la búsqueda. Así que, me gustaría que tomaras su lugar."

"¿Y la segunda?" preguntó él mientras caminaba hacia el telescopio.

"Para hacerte una pregunta. ¿Por qué dudas de mí?"

Shining se giró desde la barandilla, con una expresión de confusión. "¿A qué se refiere?"

"Supongo que no te has dado cuenta," dijo Luna mientras se sentaba con suavidad. "Entonces permíteme explicarte. Tú dices que Nyx le está lavando el cerebro a Twilight. Dices que ella está conspirando contra Equestria. Que planea usurparme a mí y a mi hermana a través de magia oculta y engañosa. Y, sin embargo, Shining Armor, yo fui quien puso su fe en Nyx. Yo fui quien le dio una segunda oportunidad.

"También fui yo quien reviso los exámenes que aseguraron que la bendición de los Hijos de las Pesadillas había sido erradicada. Fui yo quien seleccionó a los mejores doctores para que te examinaran a ti, a tu hermana, y a cualquiera que hubiera estado en contacto con ese veneno. También fui yo quien tomó el poder de Nyx, regresando su cuerpo al de una potrilla, y a pesar de esto tú crees que ella tiene la magia para hacer estos avanzados actos de lavado de cerebro."

La voz de Luna era calmada y amable, coma una fresca brisa en una tarde de verano. Sin embargo, había un inequívoco trasfondo en sus palabras. La Princesa Luna no estaba feliz, y Shining sintió un escalofrió recorrer toda su espalda cuando ella puso su mirada sobre él.

"Así que, permíteme preguntarte de nuevo. ¿Por qué dudas de mí? ¿Qué sabes que yo no? ¿Hay algo que aún no me hayas dicho, alguna nueva evidencia que hayas descubierto y que hayas mantenido, hasta ahora, oculta?"

"Yo…" comenzó a decir Shining, intentando decir algo que no le había dicho a la Princesa Luna cuando estaban abajo, limpiando los restos de la pasarela. "No tengo nada más. Es solo… yo sé—"

"No sabes, Shining. Tú piensas, crees, pero si supieras algo tendrías hechos reales y serías capaz de convencerme a mí y a tu hermana que lo que dices es verdad," dijo ella. "Tenia la esperanza de que después de interrogar a Quick Snap te dieras cuenta, por ti mismo, de que Nyx tal vez no había sido la causante del colapso de la pasarela."

"Estaba equivocado en eso," admitió Shining. "Eso no significa que a Twilight no le han lavado el cerebro para que se preocupe por Nyx, o que ella no está planeando algo. Me lo dice mi intuición."

"El instinto puede ser sabio," admitió Luna. "Nos mantiene a salvo en situaciones peligrosas y puede ser una guía cuando nuestra mente no sabe qué hacer. El instinto, sin embargo, también ve el mundo a través de lentes entintados, coloreando nuestra percepción de la realidad y de nosotros mismos.

"Twilight una vez hizo lo mismo que tú, Shining. Ella siguió sus instintos sobre que Cadence actuaba de forma malvada, e hizo saber sus acusaciones en el ensayo de vestuario. Y tú, mi hermana, y las amigas de Twilight reaccionaron como cualquier poni lo haría. No le creíste."

"Pero Twilight tuvo razón, al final."

"Sí," dijo Luna mientras asentía. "La tuvo, pero déjame preguntarte esto, Shining Armor. ¿Habrías sido capaz de perdonarla por arruinar el día de tu boda y la de Cadence si hubiera estado equivocada? Si Cadence hubiera sido la verdadera Cadence, y su mal temperamento y horrible comportamiento hubieran sido solo el resultado de nervios prenupciales, y si Twilight hubiera estado equivocada, ¿Habrías sido capaz de verdaderamente perdonarla?"

Luna no esperó por una respuesta, y continuó hablando de todos modos, con una gran fuerza escondida en su voz. "Este es el peligro de hacer acusaciones o clamar por inocencia sin verdaderas evidencias, Shining Armor. Estás apostando, y a diferencia de los ponis que juegan con cartas y dados, puedes perder mucho más que solo monedas si te equivocas."

"Pero ¿no está haciendo usted la misma apuesta, al creer que Nyx es inocente?" preguntó Shining.

"Tal vez lo hago, pero no sin evidencia solida y testimonio. Hablé con los ponis cercanos a Nyx y escuché como ella salvó Ponyville. Yo fui quien habló con ella antes de su juicio y yo fui quien le quitó su magia. Todas estas cosas apoyan la inocencia de Nyx. Sí, tal vez me demuestren que me equivoqué, pero justo ahora tengo confianza en mi decisión."

Luna bajó la cabeza, poniendola a la misma altura que la de Shining. "¿Aún tienes tanta confianza en ti, Shining? Después de descubrir que Column estaba implicado con la pasarela, después de develar la verdad por ti mismo ¿aún estás tan seguro en tener la razón?"

Shining abrió la boca para debatir que estaba, de hecho, tan seguro como siempre, pero… la verdad es que ya no estaba tan seguro. La teoría que parecía tan fuerte e innegable en el viaje desde el Imperio de Cristal ahora parecía muy débil. Había culpado a Nyx por muchas de las cosas que habían pasado, pero como Luna había señalado, la evidencia simplemente no estaba ahí.

"Tu silencio lo dice todo," comentó Luna antes de volverse a levantar. "Sin embargo, sin importar tus dudas o creencias, por el momento nuestro mayor interés es encontrar a Nyx rápidamente. Toma tu puesto en el telescopio, Shining, y yo continuaré también con mi búsqueda."

Esa fue una simple verdad que Shining no pudo negar. Si él estaba en lo cierto, era importante encontrar a Nyx antes de que pudiera lavarle el cerebro a alguien más. Si estaba equivocado, necesitaban encontrarla rápidamente porque era una potrilla inocente en el frio. Así que se giró hacia el telescopio y miró a través del visor mientras Luna cerraba los ojos y continuaba con su hechizo.

* * *

Lumber Jack había removido su manopla, camisa a cuadros y las colocó sobre los hombros de Nyx. Se habían sentado en una banca del parque mientras Nyx le contaba a Jack lo que había ocurrido. A veces, Lumber Jack no había sido el mejor escuchando. Más de una vez había recordado algo debido a lo que Nyx decía y se había salido por la tangente, contando su propia historia. Nyx no estaba segura si él intentaba animarla o no, pero eventualmente Jack volvía al tema y le preguntaba lo que seguía.

Pero ahora ya había terminado. Le había contado que ella y Rarity habían escuchado lo que Shining decía, y esta vez Lumber Jack no tenía ninguna ocurrencia o historia que contar. Solo se quedó sentado junto a Nyx, mirando la nieve mientras intentaba comprender bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Shining, ¿él dijo eso?"

Nyx asintió, intentando quitarse las lagrimas de las mejillas. "Lo dijo."

Lumber Jack sacudió la cabeza y se levantó de la banca. Dio unos grandes pasos hacia la calle y se mantuvo mirando al suelo como si se le hubiera caído una llave. Volvió a mirarla unas cuantas veces, abriendo su boca como si quisiera decir algo, pero después sacudía la cabeza y volvía a mirar el suelo.

Y eventualmente, Nyx no puedo quedarse en silencio. "T-tú crees que tiene razón, ¿no? Debe tener razón. ¿Por qué otra razón Twilight—"

Lumber Jack se dio la vuelta rápidamente y caminó de nuevo a la banca. "No pienses en tales cosas, Little Snowflake."

"Pero—"

"¡No!" dijo Lumber Jack, con su voz aumentando su fuerza para emparejarse con su enorme físico. "Lo admitiré; solo soy un talador. Pregúntame como afilar un hacha, y te diré un secreto familiar. Pregúntame cómo saber el color del fuego que tendrá un árbol, y te diré que mires las raíces y hojas. Pregúntame como pelear con un oso, y te diré como derribarlo en un movimiento. Pero Lumber Jack solo es un talador, es solo un poni de tierra. No sé sobre estas cosas de la magia.

"Pero ¿sabes qué más sabe Lumber Jack? Sé que no debes perder la esperanza." Se colocó de nuevo junto a Nyx y buscó dentro del bolsillo de su camisa, la cual aún se encontraba sobre Nyx. Entonces sacó dos fotografías. Ambas estaban un poco gastadas, con las esquinas dobladas. Una incluso se veía más vieja que la otra, pero ambas aún estaban en buenas condiciones.

"Realmente tengo buena suerte, sabes. Tengo una hermosa esposa, y pude seguir con la gran tradición familiar de cortar madera en Rainbow Range. También fui bendecido con el nacimiento de mi hija." Giró la fotografía, dejando que Nyx la viera. Era Lumber Jack sosteniendo un bebe, que parecía muy pequeño en comparación con él.

"Ella no es una enorme montaña como lo era su bisabuela. No, es una yegua inteligente, como mi esposa. Sin embargo, ella intentó que Lumber Jack se sintiera orgulloso. Ayudó a cortar madera, intentando continuar la tradición. Pero luego… hubo un accidente." Lumber Jack volvió a girar la fotografía, suspirando un poco antes de concentrarse en la más actual de las fotografías. "Mi pequeña yegua, quedó atrapada debajo de una pila de leña. Tomó una hora sacarla de ahí y otra hora llevarla al hospital. Después… después la espera. Los doctores dijeron que esperamos por cuatro horas, pero se sintieron como si fueran días.

"Mi esposa y yo esperamos y esperamos y esperamos. En algún punto, el doctor incluso dijo que debíamos prepararnos para lo peor. ¿Pero sabes qué? No me preparé para lo peor. Tuve esperanza y creí en mi pequeña potrilla inteligente. Le dije a mi esposa que nuestra hija viviría, tendría buena educación, y encontraría el amor."

"¿Pero qué paso al final?" preguntó Nyx.

Lumber Jack sonrió, y le mostró la segunda fotografía. Era una joven yegua, con ropas de graduada, sonriendo con Lumber Jack y otra yegua mayor. "Lumber Jack es realmente afortunado, porque mi hija vivió. Tuvo buena educación. Encontró un buen trabajo con otros ponis inteligentes. Me hace sentir orgulloso, incluso si no corta madera.

"Y quizá ella hubiera estado bien a pesar de que Lumber Jack se hubiera rendido, pero no hubiera querido intentarlo. Y ahora, Little Snowflake, esta es la situación en la que estás. ¿Temes que Shining tenga razón, cierto? Bueno, ¡Dile que lo pruebe! ¡Entonces vive tu vida como si nunca lo hiciera! Cree, con todo tu corazón, que Twilight realmente se preocupa por ti, Little Snowflake, y no tendrás arrepentimientos."

Nyx levantó la cabeza un poco, mirando el pecho inflado de Lumber Jack y su brillante y confiada sonrisa. Y… no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Esa pequeña sonrisa fue todo lo que Lumber Jack necesitaba ver. En un solo movimiento levantó a Nyx y comenzó a reír fuertemente. Entonces puso a Nyx en su espalda, y continuó riendo mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección al castillo.

"Eso, lo ves, la esperanza hace todo mejor. Ahora, Little Snowflake, hay que regresarte al castillo. Twilight debe estar muy preocupada."

"Pero ¿qué hay de Shining? Yo… yo no…"

"Bah, tú escucha a Lumber Jack. Shining puede ser un unicornio elegante, y Lumber Jack tal vez no sepa de magia, pero ¿sabes qué? Creo que está terriblemente equivocado. ¿La sangre les lava el cerebro a los ponis? ¿Quién ha escuchado algo así? La única cosa que he escuchado que la sangre hace es manchar buenas camisas de trabajo y unir a la familia."

¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Nyx.

"La sangre es más espesa que el agua, Little Snowflake. La sangre de mi padre fluye en mis venas. La sangre de mi abuelo fluye en sus venas. Y en sus venas fluía la sangre de mi bisabuela. Ella era una taladora que humillaría incluso a Lumber Jack. ¿y qué, te pregunto, usaron los ponis de ese culto en el ritual? Te diré lo que me dijiste. Fue la sangre de Twilight. Así que, Lumber Jack cree que Shining se equivoca. Lumber Jack cree que esa gota de la sangre de Twilight fluye en tus venas."

Nyx miró a Lumber Jack, y su mente necesitó un momento para procesar la idea que le habían presentado. No había pensado en eso de esa manera. Era el polo opuesto a los temores de Shining. Justo como la sangre podía haber sido usada para algún propósito oscuro, la sangre quizá había sido el ingrediente esencial de su nueva vida. ¿Qué tal si aún era parte de ella? ¿qué tal si no era solo la hija adoptiva de Twilight?

¿Qué tal si era la hija verdadera de Twilight?

Era… era un pensamiento muy extraño, pero comenzó a llenar la mente de Nyx como el calor de una fogata entrando en un cuarto frio. Shining no tendría que estar asustada de ella nunca más si Lumber Jack tenia razón. Nadie seria capaz de alejarla de Twilight nunca más. Night Light y Velvet serian sus abuelos reales, y Cadence seria su tía real.

Para Nyx, en ese momento, todo el mundo sería mejor si fuera la hija verdadera de Twilight.

"¿Tú… realmente crees que eso es verdad?" preguntó Nyx, con su voz temblando un poco por la emoción.

Lumber Jack se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Es lo que yo entiendo, pero lo que entiendo no siempre es correcto. Necesitas preguntarle a alguien como las princesas o Twilight. Necesitas preguntarle a alguien que sepa la respuesta, como cuando los ponis me preguntan la mejor manera de mantener seca la leña."

Eso era verdad. Si quería estar segura, tendría que preguntarle a alguien que supiera lo que la sangre hizo en el ritual. ¿Pero quién era ese poni? Nyx no creía que Twilight supiera. Las princesas podrían saber, pero si lo sabían habían decidido no decírselo a nadie. Además de ellas, Nyx no conocía a nadie que realmente supiera sobre el hechizo original de resurrección. Nadie excepto…

"Spell Nexus…"

Lumber Jack se detuvo y giró la cabeza para mirar a Nyx. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Spell Nexus!" Nyx saltó para bajar de la espalda de Lumber Jack. "Él hizo el hechizo que me creó. Él sabe que lo que la sangre debía hacer. ¡Tengo que ir a preguntarle!" Se dio le vuelta para galopar, pero rápidamente fue tomada por Lumber Jack. La levantó del suelo por una de sus patas traseras y una vez más la observó de cabeza.

"¡Hey, Little Snowflake! Twilight pediría mi cabeza si no te llevo de regreso. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que debe estar?"

"Yo… tal vez…" admitió Nyx, con sus orejas doblándose hacia su cabeza. Si era causado por un hechizo o no, Twilight debía estar terriblemente preocupada. Nyx casi podía verla, caminando de un lado a otra. Seria incapaz de quedarse quieta y su melena seria un desastre. Era una imagen mental que lastimó el corazón de Nyx. No quería preocupar a Twilight.

Ni siquiera sabía donde vivía Spell Nexus. Él había permanecido en el Castillo de la Piedra Nocturna cuando ella era reina, y por eso no sabía dónde estaba su casa en Canterlot. Sin embargo, si lo encontraba, le respondería todas sus preguntas. Para bien o para mal, al menos sabría si Shining tenía razón o no.

Sabría si Twilight era su madre verdadera o no.

"Por favor, Lumber Jack" finalmente pudo decir mientras miraba al corpulento poni con desesperación. "¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo? Tú mismo dijiste que, cuando tienes una pregunta, debes preguntarle al poni que sabe la respuesta. Spell Nexus sabe lo que la sangre de Twilight hizo en el hechizo."

Lumber Jack se arrodilló, dejando a Nyx bajar al suelo antes de recostarse en el suelo para que pudieran verse cara a cara. "Pero ¿Little Snowflake está segura de que está lista para la respuesta de Spell Nexus? Podría no ser la respuesta que esperas. Quizá te diga que Shining tiene razón."

Nyx apartó la mirada con nerviosismo. No había pensado en eso, pero… aún quería saber. Necesitaba saber. Y… Twilight merecía saberlo. A pesar de lo mucho que odiaba la idea de que Twilight ya no se hiciera cargo de ella, no le gustaba la idea de Twilight estando bajo su hechizo. La hizo pensar en cómo había sido Twilight después de que la salvo de la horca. Recordaba lo asustada que estaba de haber perdido a Twilight debido a un hechizo.

Y le ayudó a darse cuenta de lo asustado que debía estar Shining Armor.

"Sí, necesito saber."

"Muy bien," dijo Lumber Jack mientras volvía a ponerse de pie. Tomó de nuevo a Nyx y, con un lanzamiento perfecto, la hizo aterrizar en su espalda. "Vamos a hablar con Spell Nexus."

"Gracias," dijo ella antes de mirar a su alrededor. "Así que, ¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar? Sé que Spell Nexus era el director de la Escuela de Celestia para Unicornios Superdotados. Así que, tal vez si empezamos—"

"Iremos por aquí," dijo Lumber Jack mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por la calle.

"¿Por qué por aquí?" preguntó Nyx mientras se esforzaba para no caer de la espalda de Lumber Jack.

"Porque Lumber Jack les vende madera a otras familias además de la de Little Snowflake. Debido a que Nexus ordena madera y arboles antes de que empiece la temporada, y como yo le entrego la madera al mayordomo de Nexus. Vamos por aquí, Little Snowflake, porque este es el camino a la casa de Spell Nexus."

* * *

Traducido por Reader107

My Little Pony, Friendship is Magic © Hasbro

No soy dueño de la propiedad intelectual en la que este Fan-fiction está basado.


End file.
